Unpredictable
by 99luftballonsx.o.x
Summary: (Sequel to Unexpected) Macey has defeated The Fallen, but the cost for it was greater than she thought. Now rebuilt in another body, Macey must find the Autobots again, and reunite with the ones she loves. Little does she know, it's been 9 months since she "died". Can Macey re-adjust to her new life before another threat comes to take over the world again? (Sunstreaker/Oc pairing)
1. Translucent

**So this is the sequel to Unexpected! I've decided to call it Unpredictable, because I liked that name the most! Oh, and by the way, you should probably read "Unexpected" first before this, or it'll probably make zero sense, at least as the chapters continue. Or at least the last chapter of Unexpected, that would probably help.**

 ***Squeals* I'm so excited for you guys to read it, I've been working _forever_ on this new plot! And btw, this is post RTOF and pre- DOTM, if anyone was wondering.**

 **But now, onto the story!**

Chapter 1: Translucent

I was floating out in the vastness of space again. I groaned, rubbing the fatigue out of my eyes as I scanned my surroundings, barely dodging a comet that came hurtling by. _Yep, definitely outer space._

"Hello?" I called out weakly, my voice was terribly hoarse for some reason, "Primus? Are you here?"

Stars around me all swirled and then morphed into Primus, and she seemed oddly smaller than I remember. Probably it was because the last time I've actually _seen_ her was when I was dying as a human. But now, I don't know if I'm dead or dying. Which sucks. I mean, that means I'd never get to say goodbye to Becca...or Sunstreaker. Even though she seemed smaller, It was still painfully obvious that I was short, only reaching to her hips, which still annoyed me a bit.

Primus smiled, "I am here, child."

"So," I paused, before taking a deep breath, "Am I...dead?"

The edges of her faceplates seemed to twitch into a frown, and my spark fell. It was silent for a long moment, before she finally sighed, her brilliant blue optics casting a glow, "You are not dead, but...you aren't quite alive in the physical world."

I raised an optic ridge, "What?"

Primus averted her gaze, "Macey, I did everything I could to help you defeat The Fallen, and you succeeded, which I am very proud of you for, but he damaged your spark chamber beyond repair. Your spark could not have survived, but I could manage to keep you here with me, in the translucent world."

My helm was throbbing, I couldn't understand what she meant. "So, you mean to say that I'm not completely dead...but not alive either? Just translucent?"

"I believe they are called spirits on Earth."

My legs felt weak, and buckled under me and I almost fell, if it wasn't for Primus grabbing me at the last moment. _I couldn't believe it_ ; _I was gone. Not dead, but still not around the people that I loved and cared for in the whole universe. I was a ghost, a spirit!_

"I know that you are distraught Macey-"

" _Of course_ I'm distraught! I never even got to say goodbye!" I stared up at her, and if I could still cry, tears would be streaming down my face, "Primus, you told me that I was the Earth's protector. I can't do that If I'm s-some type of _ghost_ or whatever! What about Becca? She _needs_ me! _"_

"Macey," Primus said softly, "I do not want to upset you more than you already are, but the mission was to protect Earth by defeating The Fallen. In order for you to do that, you needed to be awoken of your true self, and your destiny."

"But now that The Fallen has killed me?" I asked.

We both watched as another comet, burning brightly came flying by. I know there's not a lot of heat in space, but for some reason it felt oddly warm, or maybe it was just me.

"I can't send you back to your original frame, Macey."

"What about if I went back as a human? Could I do that?"

Primus shook her helm, "You were never a human in the first place, I can disguise you as one and send you to Earth before, but you were still alive then."

I stared down at the large metallic planet. There were no more explosions, just an enormous dull gray planet. All life was gone from it, and now the people of its planet were scattered across the galaxy. Now that the Allspark was lost, they're planet, _my_ planet could never be revived. Just rebuilt.

I was snapped out of my gloomy thoughts as an idea came to mind, I looked back up at her, "Primus!"

She looked down at me, her misty optics still full of sadness, "Yes, my child?"

"What if I was just rebuilt?"

"You want another body?"

"Anything would be better than being some stupid spirit. Oh, no offense." I added quickly, smiling nervously.

Primus tilted her helm slightly, probably contemplating my proposal, before nodding, "I can create you another body, yes. And you will have all the memories of your previous one, but the others will not recognize you. Your spark signature will be altered because I will have to use something a little more powerful than the Allspark to bring you back."

I nodded, eagerness building up inside me, "I can accept that."

Primus smiled, "Then close your eyes my child."

And I did exactly what she told me to. The eery darkness turned into blinding white light, as I felt myself changing around me, before the atmosphere burning with unfathomable heat before everything went blank.

"Hello?"

I groaned again, my helm ached with pain, from where I don't know. In fact, everything fragging hurts. _Where am I?_ Blinding white light was flashed in my face, and I rolled over, shielding myself from the light.

"It's responding." A voice murmured off in the distance, but my vision was so messed up that I could see anything but blurry figures and blinding white light.

"What is it?" Someone else asked.

"I don't know," The other person had said, "It just fell out of the sky, like that. Scared the crap out of the cows, I'll tell you that."

 _Cows? What cows?_

Finally, my vision cleared enough that I could see that the many blurry figures were actually just three humans standing on top of my chest. One was a man with a large straw hat on, another had a long beard, with curious gray eyes and the woman was the short, and plump with warm brown eyes and a smaller, straw hat on. They all had on dirty, oversized overalls. _Uggh, my head still hurts._

"It's...looking at us." The man with the beard said slowly.

"Should we call authorities?" The woman asked, her face growing worried and panicked.

"N-No..." I managed to get out, which scared the living slag out of all of them.

The woman screamed, while the man with the straw hat held a unusually sharp pitchfork near my face, "Back off, before I kill ya!"

I shook my head weakly, "N-No, I...don't w-want to hurt...you."

His eyes narrowed, and he gripped the pitchfork harder, "And how do we know you ain't lying?"

"My name is M-Macey. I am an Au-Autobot." I stammered.

"An Auto-what?" The man with the beard asked.

"Autobot." I breathed out.

"What're those?" The man with the pitchfork demanded.

"You think it's those new robot things Russia's been trying to make," The man with the beard suggested, "Maybe this was a failed test or something."

"No," I said, getting annoyed quickly, "I-I'm not a robot! Well, uh actually I-I _am_ a robot, but I'm not from Earth. I'm from outer space."

"An alien?" The woman squeaked.

I nodded quickly.

"Oh Joshua, what should we do?" The woman asked, looking on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I still think it's Russian." The man with the beard muttered.

"I'm not an _it_." I snapped.

"Tell me robot," The man with the pitchfork spoke up again, "Where'd you come from, and how did you get here?"

I sighed, "Well, it's a long story..."

 **And there you guys go! The first chapter of the sequel! Hoped you like it, please review!**


	2. Abilene, Kansas

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

 **shadowstreak- Yeah, that would've been a good idea. Only this takes place post RTOF and as much as I didn't like how DOTM went, I can't skip it...too many years would've gone by!**

 **Player1- Lol, thanks! I will!**

 **Agent-CheeseCake- thanks. Your username makes me hungry lol.**

 **A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo- LOL, thanks!**

 **jgoss- Mee too, thanks!**

 **RoboDork97- Aww, thanks! And don't worry, they will end up reuniting...eventually ;)**

 **Retrokill: lol, hence the story title ;)**

Chapter 2: Abilene, Kansas

 _~Becca's POV~_

There was a loud knock at the door, and I groaned, before turning to the other side of my bed, away from the door.

"Becca! Get up!"

Sighing, I sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyes before reaching over to turn on the lamp. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Hazel."

"Come in." I said, my voice groggily.

She opened the door, and I yawned as she came over and crossed her arms, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh..."

"Eight thirty!" She interrupted, "We've got to be at communications in six minutes! _Six_ minutes, Becca!"

"I'm sorry...I just, had another dream..."

Hazel's hard expression turned softer, her green eyes full of sympathy, "Oh. Was it about your friend Macey?"

I sighed, sadness and pain swelling inside me at the thought of her. I stared down at the covers in my lap, my head hung low, "Yeah...it was when we were younger. Our parents had a barbecue for the fourth of july and we got to set off our own fireworks, and we betted on who's could go the farthest."

It still gave my heart a terribly ache when I realized I know longer had my best friend around, even if it was nine months later. Macey was everything to me, and two weeks after she died I just...fell apart. It was worse than when she went missing or was captured by the Cons. All those times people assumed she died, but she never really did.

But this time, there was no exception. After the battle in Egypt, all of the Autobots came back to base, and they came with her body. She looked so lifeless and limp, her normally bright green optics were black and energon was dried to her plates in various places.

They said she leaked all the way out, and there was nothing Ratchet could do about it, no matter how hard he tried. She was already dead before they arrived at base, so it wasn't like he could do anything more, but I was at least hoping...I prayed and prayed for a miracle, but it never came.

The following weeks after Macey's tragic death were terrible. No one was able to really smile, even if others tried to cheer people up. I believe Sunstreaker and I took it the hardest. I wouldn't come out of my room for weeks, but Sunstreaker nearly destroyed the training room out of a fit of anger and sadness. I also heard he single-handedly took down a whole troop of deceptions, and brutally tortured them to death. He's got this thing called a ' _berseker mode'_. Macey explained it to me once but I never really understood.

Luckily, almost a month after Macey's death, I met Hazel. Sure I was shy and pretty much anti-social at first, but we worked together in the communications department, and became great friends. Her brother died out in the battle of Egypt as well, so we both had something in common and we both grieved _together._

"Becca," Hazel sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You're off in wonderland again. You need to get up, we need to go!"

"Right." I mumbled, lazily getting up and stretching.

"Wear something nice, we've got an assembly today afterwards." She reminded me, but then went over to my closet and shuffled through my clothes, "Black...black...black...do you have any color other than _black_?"

She gave me a look, and I just shrugged.

"Oh well," She sighed, "Black it is then."

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

It was a _long_ explanation, and it was even harder to get them to believe it and believe that I wasn't going to hurt them, but once they did...the guy with the sharp pitchfork finally put it down and crawled off of my chassis. Slowly, I sat up, rubbing my still aching helm.

"I guess this is the part where we introduce ourselves," The man with the pitchfork mumbled, "My name is Joshua, that's my wife Suzanne, and my brother Jerry."

I nodded, "Yeah okay and where am I?"

Jerry smiled, "Welcome to Abilene Kansas!"

 _"Kansas?!"_

"Yup." _  
_

Immediately, I tried to stand up, my legs shaking heavily and ended up bucking beneath me, making me fall back on my aft. _Ouch!_

"Whoa there missy, where do you think you're going?"

"I already told you, the rest of my kind are at a base in Diego Garcia, I need to be there!" I said, struggling to stand up again only to fall, "Fraggit!"

Joshua let out a low whistle, shaking his head, "I don't know much about your kinds biology, but I'm sure random beings that fall out of the sky ain't gonna be walkin' anytime soon."

I sighed, blowing a gust of warm air from my vents, "Dammit Primus!"

There was a long, silent pause, where the three just looked at me while I internally cursed myself for not specifying where exactly I wanted to land. After my rant was done, I actually took in the time to look at my new body. Thankfully, Primus made me a little more taller. My armor was less thick, and I was silver with black pinstripes. My helm-shape was different, and my arms were shorter. In fact, the only thing that I could acknowledge was that my optics were still green; a faded green that is.

My spark thrummed faster in my chest. I could _barely_ recognize me, how am I supposed to get the others to recognize me?

"So...what do we do now?" Jerry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not fully healed, I can't really get up." I said shrugging.

"Does your hands work?" Joshua inquired, peering up at me.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Good, then you're useful."

"Wait, what?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

Joshua put his hands on his hips, "Well, you ain't gonna be here, relaxin' in the middle of my fields for free! You're gonna work Outerbot."

"Autobot." I corrected.

Joshua shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Same thing! Anyway, it's past midnight and we need to be up early tomorrow mornin'. We'll come back to get you started then."

"Geez, thanks." I deadpanned.

"No problem."

With that, the trio wandered off past my line of sight, but I could still hear they're voices. Suzanne was still bent on calling the police, and Jerry was wondering how they made us. Joshua only let me stay because I could be very useful for farming purposes.

I sighed, leaning against whatever metal contraption I crashed into, staring up at the sky with millions of stars scattered around everywhere. "Oh Primus," I whispered tiredly, "What did you get me into?"

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

I was working on decoding the latest Decepticon message before the alarm went off, which nearly made me drop all the paperwork I was holding.

"We've got another Cybertronian entering the atmosphere!" Bill yelled from his desk.

"Quick! Get Lennox and Optimus!" Lana yelled over from her spot, and I picked up to phone since I was the closet to it.

I quickly dialed the number and waited.

"This is Lennox." Lennox answered.

"I am here as well." Optimus rumbled.

"Good, we've got another Cybertronian that just entered the Earth's atmosphere." I answered quickly.

"Just touched down in..." Bill said, typing wickedly fast as numbers and coordinates ran across his monitor, "Lattitude: 38.925228 and Longitude: -97.211838, Country: United States. State/ City: Abilene, Kansas."

"Transferring coordinates to Central Command." Lana said sharply.

"We're transmitting coordinates right now, sir." I repeated.

"Is it Auto or Con?" Lennox asked.

I looked back at Bill who was still typing faster than the speed of light, "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Faction Association unknown. I'm not picking up a difference between standard Cybertronian signatures with this one."

"Could it be a Neutral?" I asked. Macey has also talked about those ones before, the ones who didn't want to fight on either side.

"Possibly, or it could be cloaked. Either way, the big bots need to be down there ASAP. Target's already touched down."

I repeated everything Bill said, and they both gave their acknowledgements before hanging up, and I put the phone back and let out of sigh of frustration.

"Hey, you okay?" Hazel asked, squeezing my shoulder in a comforting way.

I shook my head, "No...I really miss her Hazel, more than I ever thought I could miss anything in the world."

Hazel wrapped me in a warm hug, and I already felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"We both have things we lost, and as much as we want them to come back, they can't. The best thing we can do is remember them and keep them close, but also except that and try to move on."

Once we pulled away, I sniffled, wiping the tears frantically from my face.

"Why don't you go on a break? You know, just relax yourself for a little bit." Hazel suggested.

I nodded, walking out of the communications center while still trying to wipe away all the warm tears, leaving streaks all over my cheeks.

 _You do not have to cry anymore, Rebecca_

I froze, my eyes wide. "P-Primus?" I whispered. The last time she had ever talked to me was when Macey was found back in base and she gave me her memories to restore to her. What would she want now.

 _Somethings cannot be created or destroyed...just reborn._

Reborn? What did that have to do with anything?

 **Second chapter in! I feel bad for Becca though...*shrugs*. Anyway, plz leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Plowing and Visions

**Guest- And here's your next chapter :** )

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Aww, thanks!**

 **GriffinGirl- Of course I will! *smirks* Eventually, they will. And thank you, I've got a nice friend named Hazel, and decided; why not? :)**

 **jgoss- Lol, I think you switched their names.**

 **Shadowstreak- Yup. And uh, no...I forgot about him. That was just coincidental, sorry.**

 **Transformerminionkittycat- Thank u! I hope I don't disappoint you, then! :)**

 **Retrokill- Not much, I think she spoke to her in Ch 28 or 29...about bringing Macey's memories back.**

 **SilverMistLove9898- *smirks* maybe...;)**

 **Anyway, as usual thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Now on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Plowing and Visions

 _~ Macey's POV~_

"Mornin' giant alien robot worker of mine." A voice hummed in my left audio receptor, and I groaned, slowly onlining to see Joshua grinning toothily down at me.

I groaned again.

I was really hoping the whole crashing in some random farmer's field part was a bad dream, or that I was in some coma and dreaming. _Do people even dream in comas?_

"Please don't do this to me." I whispered, shutting my optics again.

"Uh uh. Like I said yesterday, you stay here, you work. It's a simple as that, and I don't tolerate slackers."

"I saved the fragging world! I am _not_ a slacker!" I snapped.

Joshua rolled his eyes, muttering even though I could hear him perfectly clearly, "Sheesh, didn't think robots could have feminine mood swings."

"I heard that!"

"Anyway," Joshua said, ignoring my outburst, "You're going to be plowing the fields, from here," He said, motioning to where I laid, "To to there." I squinted in the bright sunlight, to where a small wooden fence outlined the perimeter of their field.

"O...kay?"

"I heard ya mentioned that you 'transformers' can change into any machine thing, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Then I'm sure it be no problem to transform into Old Bethy, right?"

I raised an optic ridge, _"Old Bethy?"_

Joshua smiled widely, "My good old tractor, a family's pride and joy. Had it for fourteen years. I'll go bring her out."

Somehow, it didn't surprise me that he had a tractor named "Old Bethy" at all. I sighed, before my optics wandered around the field, which was a nice, rich green color. Far past where we stood was a medium-sized lake, and just over that lake was wear the cows were grazing. _Huh. So that's were the cows were._

I snapped out of my daze by the sounds of a seriously struggling engine, and that's when I saw Old Bethy, in all it's rickety old glory. The tractor was nearly rusted over, with lots of chipped paint. The tires slightly deflated and the tractor spewing out dark smoke while sputtering and stumbling in a way that shouldn't be normal. _Oh, Primus..._

Once the sputtering tractor pulled up in front of me, the engine cut off thankfully, and Joshua jumped out. Before motioning to the tractor behind him, "Well...what do ya think?"

"That thing is going to rip another hole in the Earth's atmosphere all by itself."

Joshua just rolled his eyes again, "So she's a little rusty, but at least she gets the job done."

"Sure." I deadpanned.

"Anyway, let's not waste anymore daylight. Come on now, do your little thing." He pressed.

I glared at him for a moment, cursing my situation again before scanning the terrible tractor before I felt my body shift and transform, as the sounds of me transforming filled the air. It was actually odd how it was kind of comforting for me to hear. It reminded me of a lot of things, and memories is probably the only thing keeping me determined right now.

Once I was finished, I revved my engine, and Joshua let out a low whistle, beaming a my form. Of course I was a better, more efficient tractor.

"Well I'll be darned," He said chuckling to himself, "Ya wasn't kiddin' about changing into machines, were ya?"

 _"Obviously not."_ I internally rolled my eyes.

Joshua then began to set me up with the equipment for plowing, before leading me over to where I needed to start exactly.

"Oh an remember not to go out too far, don't wanna scare the neighbors." He said.

 _"What neighbors? You live out in the middle of practical nowhere."_ I countered.

"I could do without the tractor talking back, please." Joshua sighed, exasperated. _Good, we were on the same page._

I chose to ignore him in favor of revving the engine and started down the field, praying to Primus that I'd hurry up and heal soon so I could get my aft off this farm. It was beginning to get unbearable.

 _~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

I rounded another turn, on a another boring as pit patrol. Those fragging Cons have been generally inactive ever since that day in Egypt. And every time I think about it, I can't help but want to put someone through a wall. I lost Macey that day...those fragging pit-spawned Cons took her away from me, after I swore to myself I'd be there, I'd protect her.

I lost her.

And as much as I beated the ever loving slag out of small Decepticon troops, it still didn't soothe the burning feeling in my spark, or the simmering anger; at those and myself.

I could've protected her, I _should've_ protected her.

 **Optimus to Sunstreaker.** Optimus's commed snapped me out of my internal ranting, and I was glad for the sudden distraction.

 **I'm here sir.** I replied blandly.

 **A new Cybertronian has landed on Earth, and I want you on the mission. Report to me in the Autobot hangar.** His baritone voice commanded.

Many Autobots have came in the past nine human months; Mirage, Wheeljack, Those slagging Wreckers. I past through the security gates, riding into the Autobot hangar before transforming smoothly. Ratchet, Mirage, Sides, and Optimus were all there.

"What faction are they, Prime?" Ironhide was currently asking him.

"They could not pick up a faction signature. Which makes it all the more important that we get there soon, everyone understand? If it does happen to be a Decepticon, the goal is not to kill them, but to persuade them to join our side. It always is," Optimus narrowed his gaze on Ironhide, who's fancy black cannons were already whirring in anticipation, "This means you, Ironhide."

Hide feigned a look of innocence, "What? I didn't say I was gonna shoot them...yet."

"I am serious, Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"What if it's a neutral?" Sides asked the question that came to my processors.

"The same thing applies." Optimus answered, before transforming down into the enormous Semi Peterbilt, "Autobots, roll out!"

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

I sat at a small table in the back of the food hall, my chin resting on the palm of my hand as I stared into the bowl of chicken noodle soup. I wasn't all that hungry, but I wasn't really ready to go back to do anything, so I settled for just staring at it. I knew Lennox would understand why, so I wasn't worried so much about skipping work today.

I stared into the soup, watching as the little noodles floated around gently. Focusing...swirling...

I didn't even notice when I drifted off.

. . .

 _There was something falling, right from out of the sky._

 _It was a robot. Slender, and silver with black accents. A lot of armor, but it obviously feminine from the way the waist curved it. It was falling fast, and for some reason, the robot felt strangely familiar. Like I've been with this one before, even though I've never seen it before in my life._

 _Like dèjá vu._

 _It was strange, and it was making me feel odd. But the robot kept descending, flailing it's hands around as if trying to fly or slow the process of falling, but to no prevail. The feeling of dèjà vu was only increasing, and it felt like the answer was right in front of me. I squinted, as if that would help me figure it out. Why did I felt like I knew this bot?_

 _And the robot turned my way, and it immediately hit me._

 _Green optics. Macey had green optics._

 _My eyes went wide, and time seemed to slow down as I stared out at the robot in complete astonishment. The robot watched me for a very long time, before whispering something to me._

 _"Reborn."_

 _My heart almost stopped beating. That was Macey's voice! My eyes immediately flooded with tears, but just as quick as she was there, she was gone._

 _. . ._

My eyes snapped open, and I jumped a little. My heart was still wildly racing in my chest, and I placed a hand over m heart to try and calm myself. That was by far, the craziest vision I've ever had.

But could it be true?

The last time I had a vision like that, it was when I dreamed of a green-eyed robot saving me from fire. Which, eventually, ended up happening. Does that mean it is true?

Could it be, that maybe...Macey's not gone after all. Just...reborn?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. _Of course not Becca, don't be so stupid. She's been gone for over nine freaking months! If Primus really wanted to bring her back, she would've done it a long time ago._

 _Right...?_

 **And that's it for the chapter! Hoped you liked, and please review :)**


	4. The Unexpected

**SeaKissed140- *smirks* your about to find out!**

 **SilverMistLove9898- why, thank you!**

 **Shadowstreak- You know, I thought about that...but I'm quite terrible with names, any names really, so she'll just stick with Macey. Gold Ol Macey :)**

 **GriffinGirl- LOL, I will! Thanks for** **reviewing!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Wait no longer my friend :)**

 **jgoss- lol, it's to ally okay.**

 **Retrokill- you'll find out soon...**

 **A- Mais-Pura-Pregucia-do-mundo- Good to know someone likes Joshua as much as I do! Lol, thanks for the review!**

 **I don't know if I've ever said this before, but thanks everyone as well for the Favs/Follows. Their just as important as a review to me :D. Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Truly Unexpected

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

I.

Am.

So.

Fragging.

 _TIRED!_

Never in my life have I've been so exhausted. Once I was done plowing the first field, Joshua made me do ten more. _Ten more! Just how much land do these people own?!_ As soon as I was done, I didn't even transform back into bi-pedal. I just found a comfortable patch of grass, and quickly drifted off into recharge.

When my optics online again, I jumped, my engine quickly gunning to life as my processor whirled. _What am I doing here? Where am I?_ And then, all the events from two days slowly sank into my mind, and I mentally groaned. _Oh yeah, I was still stuck on this farmer's farm._

I decided to transform, and boy was that the wrong the worst idea of the fraggin' universe. Everything _ached_ , and my systems were still stressed from being overworked and worrying about if I was ever going to be able to get off this farm. Also, my silver armor was coated in dust and dirt, along with the fact that I was still a tractor and was in desperate need for another vehicle to change into. Because I was _not_ being a tractor.

I surveyed my environment; the sun was barely peaking over the vast fields, and it was quite cool, gentle wind blew the soft grassy field I passed out in. Bugs hidden in the fields were chirping and making noises and nearby birds tweeted. Faint stars could still be seen in the violet sky, and as nice as the sunset was, it only made me more depressed. Just another day I was away from the people I cared about. I wondered what would be going on at NEST right now, and I wondered if anyone remembered me.

I stared out at the rising sun, and suddenly, determination hit me. I may still be pretty weak, but at least I was able to transform and move. I could make it...I could try and find my way off this field, and try to find them. It shouldn't be that hard, right? Wrong. It'll be _extremely difficult._ But it wouldn't matter, because Primus gave me another shot at life and I was going to take it. Yeah, that was pretty inspirational.

Slowly I stood up, wandering over to the gate that separated me from confinement and freedom. Stepping over the gate, I transformed back down into the stupid tractor, and started off on my way down the long fields. I was just hoping I was going in the right direction.

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

I was making my way back to the civilian's hall when I ran into Hazel. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Becca, are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "Actually, I feel a lot better."

Hazel's grinned turned devious, "Good, cuz I want to take you somewhere."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Hazel just waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, just a party down at a place I heard some soldiers talk about. It's supposed to be really good, and I think it'll be the perfect thing for you; a distraction."

"I don't know...partying was never really my thing." I said nervously.

"Oh come on! It won't be so bad, trust me, it's gonna be fun!" Hazel said, emphasizing _fun_ with her hands.

"I don't have anything good to wear." I tried to argue.

"That's fine, we can pick something out of my closet. I'm sure your my size."

"But what if-"

"Becca," She sighed, "This is a good thing for you. I promise, if you don't like it there, we'll leave. But could it hurt to at least try? When was the last time you've ever been to a party?"

I actually had to think back on that one. It was kind of sad really, I haven't been to any genuine party...if you didn't count Macey's birth- _No_. I can't think about her, it'll only make things bad again. It was starting to become increasingly difficult to not think about her when memories of her began to cloud my mind, and I had to shake my head just to focus on Hazel again.

"You know what, I think I _do_ need the distraction after all." I said, scratching my head.

Hazel's smiled seemed to widen even more, if that was even possible. "Great!"

Before I could even say another word, Hazel grabbed my arm and dragged me the rest of the way there to her room, me laughing along the way.

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

I did it! I finally did it! I made it out of the grassy fields! I even found a nice, but completely empty, road to travel on, which kind've sucks because I'm going ridiculously slow as a tractor and I was more than ever wishing I had my old body back. Or at least hope Primus was nice enough to have a nice, muscle car come by.

I've been traveling on this road for at least an hour, when all of a sudden, I started detecting other Cybertronian signatures. There was five of them, and they were heading in this direction. _Where they coming for me?_ Excitement and relief flared up inside me, willing me to go even faster, which still wasn't even all that fast. But then I slowed again as my rational side kicked in. _Wait...are they Autobot or Decepticon?_ I honestly couldn't tell, but I could hear the deep revving of quite a few expensive engines as the came closer, and the revving became louder. _What the heck should I do?! If it's Decepticons, I'm completely weaponless and they'll kill me!_

So what did I do?

Simple; I panicked.

Immediately, I swerved into the trees that rimmed the right side of the road, transforming sloppily and ended up on my back after the whole _Fast & Furious_ attempt. I groaned, but had no other time to do anything, as they revving came louder and I quickly crawled over to the nearest tree, which was surprisingly thick enough to hide me from sight.

Five different engines were now distinguishable, and they all skidded to a stop a few trees in front of me. The familiar sounds of transforming filled the air, which made me even more nervous, and silently cursed Primus for not giving me anything to defend myself with. Because I could really use an Allspark energy cannon-blaster right now.

"The Cybertronian is somewhere around here, their signature is strong but unfamiliar." A gruff, yet _very_ familiar voice spoke up in the silence. _Wait, Ratchet? Was that Ratchet's voice?_

Immediately perking up, I came out of my sad excuse for a hiding spot and around a few trees and shouted happily, "HEY GUYS, IT'S M-" only to be cut off by a huge cannon, burning brightly orange in my face.

I froze, my optics wide, as Ironhide's unmistakable cannons where whirring in my face, along with his unmistakable voice, "Freeze! Or I'll shoot!" _Don't shoot! Don't shoot!_

I held my hands up in surrender, still staring frantically at the cannons, before Optimus sighed and said, "Ironhide, lower your weapons."

"But she was trying to ambush us!"

I narrowed my optics at him, "Do you see any weapons on me? And if I was ambushing you, wouldn't I kind've want to bring more Decepticons along with me?"

Ironhide glared at me, "Silence!"

I smirked at him, "Make me."

Ironhide growled lowly, shoving his cannons an inch closer, "Watch it, femme."

Even with his hulking cannons shoved in my face I couldn't resist messing with him, it was fun. My smirk grew, before completely wiping off my face when I eyed Sunstreaker in the corner, near Sideswipe, with his blades raised and his bright blue eyes narrowed at us. My spark nearly jumped pout of my chest, and everything around me seemed to just fade into a blur in the background.

"Sunstreaker." My voice was barely a whisper, but being the advance alien beings that we are, they could hear me perfectly fine. And their optics all started to slowly drift over to him. His eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing into slits again.

"Ironhide, please lower your weapon." Optimus repeated, walking up towards us, but all I could do was stare at Sunstreaker like an idiot.

"What is your designation, femme?" Optimus asked, his commanding baritone voice snapped me out of my trance-like daze as my helm snapped towards him.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Your designation." He repeatedly gently.

"Macey."

After that, it was like there was a shift in the atmosphere, and all the bots stiffened visibly, with their optics wide open. Ironhide even dropped his cannons as he gaped at me.

"What did you just say?"

"I said Mac-" But I never really did get to finish that sentence, because I was interrupted by a feral growl, before I turned to see Sunstreaker charging at me, his optics were _red._

It all happened so fast that no one could get to him, and one moment I was standing upright, and the next moment I was brutally slammed into the ground with a royally pissed off Sunstreaker on top of me. His long fingers wrapped around my throat, which immediately caused me to start coughing and wheezing, my fingers desperately trying to pry his hands off my throat, but his grip was too strong.

All the Autobots were still in stunned silence, but Sideswipe finally got out of it enough to run over to my side quickly, and tear his twin brother off me. Pulling him back while Sunstreaker glared, and snarled out rather violent death threats.

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouted immediately before turning to Ironhide, "Keep him back!"

Ironhide nodded without a word and went over to assist Mirage and Sideswipe to keep Sunstreaker from attacking me again.

This was definitely _not_ the reaction I wanted them to have.

 **Wow, I feel really bad for Macey right now. Anyway, hoped you liked an please review!**


	5. Moment Into Your Gravity

**Woaaaah. Sorry to people who are confused, I'll clear it up for you. As far as Sunny knows, Macey is dead. They carried her body back to base, and Becca mentioned a few chapters ago that Sunny's beserker mode is starting to come up, but he mostly berserks on the battle field. Knowing that he has a trigger, and conlifcted emotions with the whole Macey dying thing, it's kinda hard to expect nothing but a violent reaction from him when some knew bot comes in and claims to be Macey.** **( EVERYTHING about her is different. Armor, size, and voice.) Only thing she has remotely similar is green optics, and that's it.**

 **Hoped that kind've cleared up anything :)**

 **By the way, there's this song called "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, and I was listening to it earlier, and it totally inspired my muse for this chapter. It's a great song if you want to listen to it while ya read. If not, that's fine.**

 **Lol, enjoy the next chappie!**

Chapter 5: Moment Into Your Gravity

Ratchet crouched down next to me, I coughed harshly, trying to get the burning feeling out of my lungs...or whatever the Cybertronian form of lungs were, I still didn't know. I could feel a trail of energon leaking down my nose, and my helm ached, but nothing could compare to the spark-clenching pain I was feeling right now, watching Sunstreaker fight against Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Mirage's grip. His red optics were still narrowed on me, and it chilled me to my inner struts.

Ratchet tilted my helm up, before swearing profusely, then grabbed a cloth out of his subspace to try and stop the bleeding. Yet I still didn't care.

My optics were trained on Sunstreaker, like his were trained on me.

"How _dare_ you fragging say you're _her_!" He snarled at me, "I'll rip your spark out, you glitched fragger!"

 _He doesn't recognize me..._

"Sunny, bro, get a grip!" Sideswipe grunted, struggling to hold his twin down.

"Did you hear what that slagging glitch said! She _thinks_ she's Macey!" Sunny growled back, tossing a glare at Sides.

I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't know what to do, or what to think. My helm was racing, replaying the scene a thousand times over again. I opened my mouth, but choked on my own words. _He doesn't recognize me...does the others not recognize me either? Did I plead to Primus of a second chance for nothing? Will Sunstreaker even like me ever again?_

"Primus femme," Ratchet sighed once the bleeding finally stopped, "You hit the ground pretty hard. Are you expeircing any kinds of drowsiness, dizziness, or light-headed feelings?"

I managed to shake my helm.

"Good." Ratchet stood up and faced Optimus. I knew they were already having a conversation through the comm links, they probably all were, but I still didn't look away from Sunstreaker.

He was calm enough that he wasn't struggling against their grips anymore,but was still glaring daggers at me, and I wanted nothing more than to run over to him and wrap him in the biggest hug I could ever give. _Yeah, even if he did just try to throttle me._

"Sunstreaker?" My voice came out in a horrible wheeze, my voice still strained and aching from the abuse.

His neon blue optics narrowed even more, and a growl worked its way up from his engine to his lips and I flinched. Sideswipe's grip tightened again on his arms, wary he would try to make a move to choke me again.

"Don't speak," Ratchet said firmly, eyes narrowing as well, "You're vocal chords had just endured abuse and needs time to heal. Not another word till we get back to base."

Base? Well, at least I'll be back with them again.

"Are you out of your minds?" Ironhide spoke up, "Take some random femme back to base? Our headquarters? Absolutely not! She can still be a Decepticon spy!"

"I'm _not_ a Decepticon!" I cried out, my voice still horribly wheezy and hoarse, " _Never_ will I let them take advantage of me again."

 _"Again?"_ Optimus repeated, raising an optic ridge.

"So you have been with them before." Ironhide sneered.

I sighed, even though it hurt like pit, "Yes...They captured me during an attack at the base in Diego Garcia, that is, if you still stay there."

All their faces lit up with shock again, and even Sunny stopped growling like a feral animal.

"What? How do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"I. Am. Macey."

Cue Sunny growling again.

"You don't sound like her." Ironhide retorted.

"That's because when I died, Primus turned me into a completely different bot." I explained, then pointed to my optics, "But my optics are still green! Guys, you have to believe me!"

"Macey's been dead for nine months," Sideswipe spoke up his expression showed that he was uncomfortable, "How do you explain that."

 _"What?!" I've been supposedly dead for over nine months?! Primus sure as pit failed to tell me that! No wonder Sunny reacted the way he_ did. I sighed, pushing myself up slowly to stand, wobbling on my pedes before finally balancing again. I then eyes every single one of them, noticing for the first time that Mirage was here, which means a new fleet of Autobots must've came in. It's too bad I had to meet him this way. But I shook the thought out of my head as I straightened, before facing Optimus who's facial expression was unreadable, "Look, I know I died. I didn't know it was that long ago. The last thing I remembered on Earth was, I was fighting The Fallen, and I know I defeated him...but in the process, I also kind've died. Then I was in outer space, and I was talking to Primus, and she told me that I did die, and I was a ghost or a spirit or something. She said that The Fallen damaged my spark chamber, and she couldn't do anything to save me but bring me here, to be with her.

"It was totally something I did _not_ want to do. I was upset and sad that I didn't even get a chance to said goodbye to you guys, and I was upset that I had to leave Becca all alone when I knew she needed me. So I asked Primus, if she could just rebuild me...Err, or put me in a new body. She agreed to that, and the next thing I knew, I woke up on a farm, surrounded by humans. I was weak, so I had to stay there for a little bit with this annoying farmer guy named Joshua, ugh. He mad me transform into a tractor. A fragging _tractor_! Once I was strong enough, I got away from the fields, and has been on this road ever since, trying to get back in contact with you guys." I sighed, "You don't know how much I missed you, even Ratchet and Ironhide. And I _am_ Macey, I have no way to prove it to you but to believe me when I say I am."

"If you are really Macey, then answer this. How did you first meet the Autobots?" Sides asked.

Good, that was an easy question.

"Well, first Lennox showed up at my house when I told Ironhide that his truck was nice and kind've slipped the words _'transformers'_ and _'Autobots'_. Then I ran smack into Ironhide, woke up in the Med Bay with Ratchet the next day, tried to escape but ended up getting caught and them- _whazaam!_ Lennox and Ironhide caught me and took me to boss bot for questioning, because you thought I was a threat and all that."

Sunstreaker shook his helm, "That doesn't mean anything! She could be a bot with Macey's memories!"

"What kind of bot would want to have someone else's memories? That's just creepy, and just _wrong,_ " I said, "But I already told you how I ended up in this body."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about this?!" I snapped at him, all the hurt and frustration finally getting to me, "Sunstreaker, I had to go from the kinda-dead-but-not-really-dead place and back to Earth, falling out of the sky, plowing fragging _ten_ fields, and then trying to drive down a road in a tractor form! I did all of this nonsense so I could come back to Earth because I didn't want to leave you or Becca or any of the others for that matter without saying _goodby_ e!"

Their optics widened, but I was just getting started.

"You think you're the only one that is truly effected about me being dead?! _I_ was the one who died! The only thing that kept me going was how damn happy you were gonna be when I get back! How everything would be back to normal, but apparently, it won't be normal! I did all of this slag for love, Sunny!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pouting at him, but facing Sideswipe,"I did this because _I love you_ , you egotistical homicidal jerk! I did this for you and Becca! And I don't even know if you love me anymore! Pit, the way you're treating me now even though I'm practically bearing my _soul_ to you sure seems to sum it all up!" By this time I was huffing, venting heavily as I glared at the yellow twin. Even though I couldn't cry, I managed to sniffle a little.

The place was deadly silent, not even the bugs in the trees dared to make a sound. And I glared at Sunstreaker, while he stared back at me. Confusion, anger, hurt, and longing mixed into his optics. Even though I was angry as pit, I was surprised that I said I loved you to him, it was something that I never even came to conclusion before. I guess I just yelled things in the heat of the moment. But as quickly as my anger was dying out, the more I realized how awkward this must be for all the other Autobots standing there.

"I want to talk to her," Sunstreaker finally said, jerking out of Sides's grip, " _Alone_." They immediately began to protest, but Sunstreaker cut them all off with a snarl, "No! I want to speak with her alone!"

Optimus shot him a stern look, "I will accept your request to speak with her alone, but if you harm her again when unprovoked in anyway, I-"

"Yes, yes, I know Prime." He cut off, dismissing him with a wave, "I won't kill her."

"Are you sure?" Sides asked, and Sunstreaker pinned him with another glare.

"We will be near if you need us." Optimus said to me, and I only managed to nod weakly while the other Autobots transformed down into their alt modes, speeding back down the street and leaving Sunny and I alone.

Even though I was nervous and a little scared, I folded my arms across my chassis and glared at him, "Well?" I snapped at him, "What are you going to do? Growl death threats at me in private? Say you hate me?"

"You said you loved me," He said, looking me straight in the optics, "Is that true?"

My glare fell away, "What?"

"You said you love me, is it true? Do you actually love me?" He asked, his voice growing quieter by each word.

I couldn't help the heat that flushed in my face, even though I tried to hide it, "...N-No! I don't love you! Why would I love someone who just tried to kill me no less than five minutes ago?!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

 _Frag._ "Uh..."

"Look," He said sighing, "I am sorry for how I reacted, I can't...I mean, Macey's been dead for a long time now. And I've been beating myself up about the fact that I promised to protect her...and I failed. It drove me to the point of beserker mode, and when you said Macey, all the memories just came back to me. Me vowing to protect her, and then seeing her dead and frame on Ratchet's berth," He looked away, his optics grew a haunted blue, "I couldn't help it. I'm not the best at dealing with all these feelings and emotions and...it just drove me wild, made me dangerous. I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't forgive myself when y-you died." He stuttered out the last part, and all the anger instantly disappeared.

I took a small, cautious step forward, "I never blamed you for what happened Sunny."

He looked back up at me, a startled expression on his handsome faceplates. "D-Do you..." He trailed off, before shaking his helm, determined to finish his sentence, "Do you...really, _honestly_ , love me?"

I laughed breathlessly, shaking my head, "Of course I do. Way too fraggin' much if you ask me. It drives me absolutely insane with how much I love you, I'm sure it's not normal. I think I might need a psychiatrist or something..." I trailed off with my rambling when Sunstreaker began walking closer, and my whole body stiffened, "Sunny, what are you do-"

But I never did get to finish that sentence, because his lips crashed into mine, and my green optics widened comically. He just kissed me! _Wait, does that me he loves me back? I wasn't even sure!_ But all my thoughts disappeared when he pulled his strong arms around my waist, and depend the kiss. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my hands around his neck, relieved more than anything to be back in his arms again. I forgot how great it was to be in his arms, I felt safe and protected and loved.

When he did pull away, we were both breathless, our bodies warm pressed up against each other, and so was the deep vents we heaved while trying to catch our breath.

"When...when did you learn how to kiss like that?" I asked, breathlessly.

He just shook his helm, pulling me even closer than I thought possible, "Promise you'll never leave me like that ever again."

I was so ecstatic that I was with him, and he believed me, and he just kissed me so heatedly. I nodded my helm, "I promise."

His arms relaxed in their hold on my waist, and I smiled softly.

He leaned in close to my ear, "Primus, I've missed you," His voice was deep, and it sent shivers down my spine.

You know, the good kind of shivers.

 **Jeez I hope the ending wasn't too fluffy. I didn't want it to be to mushy-gushy but at the same time, I'm sure both of them wanna kiss each other very badly. I dunno, but anyway, please review!**


	6. Revelations

**Aww thank you guys for the reviews! :)**

 **adelphe24- Thanks *squeals too***

 **AmanzonaZafrina- Thank you, I am happy you like it XD**

 **Retrokill- Oh, don't worry, there's a lot more to come. We're just getting started!**

 **A-Mais- Pura- Preguica- do-mundo- Yep...maybe ;) I willlll!**

 **Transformerminionkittycat- *squeals and throws confetti everywhere* Thank you! I'm so GLAD you loved it!**

 **SapphireSpark- Lol, thank you.**

 **jgoss- YEP ;)**

 **RoboDork97- *jumps and squeals with you* HAHA, THANK YOU! XD**

 **Because I got such _awesome_ reviews, I reward you with early chapter! And I'm really excited to write this as well!**

Chapter 6: Revelations

I was still wrapped up in Sunny's arms when the other Autobots came around, I could hear their engines. The first one to arrive was Sideswipe, and when he transformed, I mentally snapped a picture of the look on his face. Giant, blue eyes wide and mouth plate fell open. _It was hilarious!_ I snickered at him, and he shook his helm.

"So...you guys made up?" He asked, and I pulled away from Sunny.

"Nope," I said, shaking my helm before punching the golden twin in the face.

Sideswipe tensed, ready to jump in and pull as apart, but then I started laughing, as Sunny groaned, muttering about his 'beautiful faceplates'. Optimus and the other Autobots finally arrived while Sunny was hunched over slightly, and Sideswipe just stared at me while I laughed like a maniac.

"That's for the choking," I smirked, before I gave him an quick kiss on the cheek that I punched him, "There, _now_ we made up."

"Good." Sunny groaned, still rubbing his cheek.

Sideswipe snickered, and Sunny growled before nudging him, getting his twin off balance so he tumbled ungracefully to the ground.

"So...this femme actually is Macey?" Ironhide asked, staring at the three of us.

"Yes," Sunstreaker said, straightening to turn to Optimus, "I know Macey sir, and...she is Macey."

Optimus nodded before smiling, "In that case, my apologies for the actions of my soldiers, Miss Price. And welcome back to Earth."

I smiled warmly at them, "Thanks, it's good to be back."

"I will let Lennox know of our new companion, he is only a few miles away." Optimus said before transforming down to the massive Peterbuilt, _"Autobots, roll out!"_

I smiled about to transform before it hit me that I was still a tractor.

"Are you going to come?" Sunny asked, raising an optic ridge.

Heat flushed through my cheeks again as I laughed nervously, "Yeah um, about that...I'm still a tractor."

Sunny just rolled his eyes, before transforming down into the beautiful golden Lamborghini I came to love. _Love...it still felt strange to say, even in my mind._ _"Scan me."_ His deep voice rumbled from the car, and I gladly scanned him before feeling myself transform down into a silver version of him.

 _"Hey! Now we're twins!"_ I said cheekily, nudging him with my tire.

 _"Yeah, sure."_ He said, and I could practically _feel_ the eye roll that came with it.

 _"Whatever Sunshine."_ I teased.

 _"Back with that slagging nickname again, huh?"_ He sighed.

 _"What can I say? It never gets old."_ I revved my powerful engine before taking off, Sunstreaker following close behind.

 _~ Many hours later back on base. Still Macey's POV~_

Man, it felt good to be back on base. Even if it was in Washington DC and not Diego Garcia. I never knew I missed it so much. I almost fell to my knees when I transformed just to take in the sight of the familiar base, since it was still set up the same way. And if I could cry, tears of joy would be streaming down my face.

 _So many memories..._

My green optics widened when I saw Epps, and nearly screamed his name, "Epps!"

He paused, before slowly turning around, eyes widening as I came running over to the metal platform he was standing on. "Uh...I don't think we've met before."

I couldn't help but giggle. That was the exact same thing he told me the first time he met me, and My smile grew wider, "Hold on! Don't move!"

I transformed down into my late mode, creating my holoform in the front seat, which thankfully, was still the old me. I opened the door, hopping out of the driver's seat before running over to the stairs that lead up the platform.

Epps dark brown eyes widened, "Macey?"

I pulled him in to a bear-hug, "Yes! Yes, it's me!"

"B-But how? You were...you-"

"Died?" I supplied him, before pulling away to face him, "Yeah I died, and then I spoke with Primus. She just rebuilt me, I guess, in another body."

Epps stared at me for a long time, before a smile brightened his features and he pulled me into an even stronger bear-hug, "Yeah, My girl Macey is back!"

"Epps," I strained, nearly choking in his grip, "Too..." I coughed, "Strong!"

"Oops," He said before releasing me, and I took in deep breaths.

"I'm just glad to have my pranking buddy back!" He said slapping me on the back affectionately. I sputtered and coughed even more.

Epps shook his head, "C'mon girl, you're Cybertronian! Toughen up!"

"It seems you have gotten stronger," I said once I regained enough breath, "I remember when I could beat you in an arm wrestle."

Epps scoffed, "Not ever gonna happen again."

"Where's my bear-hug?" Lennox asked, and I turned around and gave him a hug as well.

"It's good to have you back Mace," Lennox said, "Becca's gonna flip when she see's you."

 _Becca!_ I jumped, before pulling away from him, excitement bubbled up inside me, "Where is she? Oh man, it's been so long, I gotta see her again!"

"Not just yet," A new voice said, and we all turned back to Ratchet, who was in his bi-pedal mode, with his hands on his hips. "You're not going anywhere but right into my Med Bay. I've got to make sure your systems won't suffer any long term damage from your landing, and Sunstreaker."

"Well, that's one thing I _didn't_ miss; Ratchet's check ups." I muttered to Epps and Lennox, and they poorly held in their chuckles.

"I heard that," Ratchet said before pulling a wrench out of his subspace, "Don't make me hit you."

I winced, before putting my hands up in surrender, "Okay, jeesh. I'm coming, chill out!" I then turned to Epps and Lennox, giving them both one last hug, and a promise to see them later, before dissolving into tiny little sparks. I was back in my body, and my engine gunned to life, following behind Ratchet to the dreaded Med Bay.

"Sit." Ratchet ordered, pointing towards the berth on his right.

"I missed ya too, Doc." I mumbled, transforming and plopping myself down on the berth.

Ratchet scoffed, but I didn't miss the way his lips turned up into a tiny smile. He grabbed a data pad before walking back over to me, "Just a few questions, do you still have the use of the Allspark cannon?"

I frowned, "Nope."

"Do you have a comm link or internal chronometer?" He asked.

I shook my helm, "Nopety-nope nope."

"Well, those are going to have to be some things we install on you. And change your faction signature to Autobots."

"Okay." I sighed. _Huh..._ _I was going to miss my Allspark cannon. We had some pretty good times together...blasting people in the face, nearly burning down Ratchet's Med Bay...good times._

Just then, the metal doors opened as Jolt walked in.

"Ah Jolt, you're here, good." Ratchet said, pointing towards the back of the Med Bay near a large fridge filled with Energon cubes, "Bring me a medical cube from the storage."

Jolt nodded, not noticing me at all as he went over and took one out, he was making his way back when he noticed me.

I smiled, and waved a servo, "Hi Jolt."

Jolt's pale blue optics went wide, before he dropped the cube he was holding, and I froze. Ratchet turned around, and his optics narrowed on Jolt, "What the frag are you doing?"

Jolt's head snapped to Ratchet, "I...I..." He trailed off before looking back at me, " _I-Indium?"_

 _What?_ I raised an optic ridge at him.

"What the frag are you talking about Jolt?" Ratchet asked, walking over to us.

"She's...she's..." Jolt stammered before trailing off again.

"It's me, Macey," I said slowly, "When I died, Primus rebuilt me in another body."

Jolt's optics widened even more, before he turned to Ratchet for help.

Ratchet nodded, "It is true Jolt."

"See? I still got my green optics." I said, pointing to them, and Jolt relaxed slightly. I then tilted my helm to the side, "Who is Indium?"

Jolt's body tensed all over again, before he just shook his helm, "It's nothing, you...you just look like somebot I knew."

"Back on Cybertron?" I asked, and Jolt nodded slowly.

"I-In fact, you look just like her. As what humans say, _'the spitting image'_ of her."

"She's a femme? And you knew her back on Cybetron?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

Jolt nodded again, before he gave a nervous smile, "But never mind that. It's good to have you back Macey."

Even though I was still curious, I pushed it away for now and just smiled at him again, "Thanks Jolt. It's nice to be back."

"Now that that's over," Ratchet said, and I looked back at him, "Jolt, please clean up the mess you made and give Macey another energon cube." Jolt nodded without another word, and went over to fulfill his duties.

I stayed in the Med Bay for another three hours, getting all the appropriate equipment installed, and also tattooing the Autobot symbol to my left arm. Jolt left somewhere near the surgery to install a chronometer, and I still wondered about him. _Why would Primus make me look like some femme on Cybertron that Jolt apparently knows? Who is this femme named Indium? How did Jolt know her?_

"Alright, you're done for the orn, but I want you to come back tomorrow so I can make sure the installations are working efficiently." Ratchet said, as he put medical tools back into a box.

"Uh...where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind spending the night with Rebecca."

 _Oh snap, Becca!_ It wasn't like I slept in my room that much anyway. I nodded, before hopping off the berth, I still haven't seen my best friend in the world, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I'd stay with her probably for the rest of the week, she'd probably didn't want me out of her sight for a while anyway. I was making my way down the hall towards the main hangar when I heard a loud screech, as the door flew open.

A girl with short, choppy brown hair and brownish-greenish eyes came in, her short green dress shredded and dirt smeared, along with her face. Her eyes were red, and tears streamed down her face.

"Lennox!" She cried running over to him.

Lennox's eyes widened at the sight of her, and I couldn't help but stop to listen, "Hazel, Jesus Christ, what happen to you?"

"Decepticons," She wailed, holding on to Lennox's shoulders. "They found us! They...they..." She broke off into tears, and I immediately felt bad for her.

Lennox put his hands on her cheeks, "Hazel, look, you've got to calm down." Once the girl named Hazel looked like she wasn't going to hyperventilate anymore, Lennox rubbed her back, "There...now, a deep breath, and tell me what happened."

"T-The Decepticons fo-ound us while we were g-going to the party," Hazel explained, her voice more clear, "I-I got away, but...t-they took Becca."

Lennox's eyes widened, "What?"

"Becca?" I spoke up quickly, and the two turned to me, "Becca as in Rebecca Anniston?"

"Yes.Y-You know her?" Hazel stuttered.

 _Oh no._

My spark felt like it dropped all the way to my tanks.

 **I am queen of the Cliffy's! MUHAHAHAHA!** **Just kidding ;) That's where it's stopping for now! But make sure to leave a review!**


	7. Arguments and Another Vision

**AHHH! I'm in love with this story right now! I've got so many plans for this story and the plot bunnies will not leave me alone. But don't worry, I will update Summer, Secrets, and Silver Robots...eventually.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **RoboDork97- Lol, don't be sad! I can guarantee that Macey will get her bestie back!**

 **Transformerminionkittycat- Lol thank u! And it's perfectly fine to go off and fangirl! I'm actually really happy that people like Sunny and Macey, in the beginning when I was still writing Unexpected I wasn't really sure if they were a great match or not. But now that I've gotten such great feedback about them, I guess they're pretty good! Thanks so much, I absolutely love your excitement and it gets me even more excited! And yes...Macey** ** _will_** **fraggin' kick some Decepticon aft.**

 **DJ Jazzy- Aww, it's been a while since I've heard from ya! Good to know you still like the story :)**

 **jgoss- Whoops...sorry ;)**

 **adelphe24- yes! We will do something! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Retrokill- *grins evilly* I know right? Haha, just kidding ;)**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98- haha, nice new username! Lol, I was laughing at that too.**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Your welcome!**

 **heavenslilangel420- Thanks so much!**

 **Batman- Really? Cuz I'm the queen of them. Oh yeah, there's a lot of interesting history that goes into Indium, and how Jolt knows her! Lol! Cool username, btw!**

 **Guest- well, that depends. If I got muse for it...possibly 40-ish minutes. None or little muse...like, an hour and a half. I type faster depending on mood and muse! And reviews!**

 **Thanks for reviews, you guys are awesome! Now, story time!**

Chapter 7: Arguments and Another Vision

I didn't know what to say or even _think_. Becca was gone. The Decepticons _took_ her, she could die. My legs felt wobbly, and I lost my balance. Instead of landing face-plate first on the ground, I crashed into a strong, yellow chest. I already knew it was Sunny, so when I did meet his chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he squeezed tightly on my waist.

"Macey," He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"They took her." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Who?"

Suddenly, all the anger stirred inside me, bubbling up from the inside and I'm sure if I was human my face would be red. My green optics narrowed dangerously into slits, and I pushed away from Sunstreaker. Startled by my sudden mood change, he staggered backwards before he was able to balance himself.

"The fragging Cons took _her_!" I yelled at no one in particular, probably gaining the attention of everyone in the hangar. Before he could say anything, I transformed down into my alt mode, and raced out of the hangar, swerving to avoid hitting anybody.

"Macey!" Sunny called, before he transformed down into his alt mode and raced after me.

My engine roared angrily and I honked as people nearly had to jump to get out of the way. But I couldn't be bothered with them, the Cons took Becca and all I could see was _red_.

 **Macey, you need to stop.** Sunstreaker commed me.

 **Shut up!** I snapped, driving even faster.

 **Oh yeah? How are you going to save Becca when you end up in the brig?** He countered.

 **Like they would really want to deal with a pissed off reincarnation of Primus right now.** I growled back, my engine revving angrily as I turned right and entered the courtyard. I was almost to the gates, when Sunstreaker did a U-turn that only a Transformer could pull off before his body was blocking me from the gate. I slammed on my brakes to keep from smashing into his passengers side.

 **Sunstreaker, I'm not in the mood. Let me go!** I growled at him, my engine revved again.

 **No,** He stated calmly, **You're not fraggin' going anywhere until you've calmed down.**

 **And how are you gonna make me?** I snapped out in defiance.

Sunstreaker transformed, and I did too. I glared at him, trying my best not to get lost in his ocean blue gaze and try to stay focus on being mad at him. _Because I was...right?_

"Macey, I understand you want to go get Becca, but you're not in the right state of mind. We've got to find out where the Cons are hiding first, and then we need a plan to rescue her."

"Oh, I've _got_ a plan," I snarled at him, "Find their base. Get Becca out, and kill _anyone_ who gets in my way."

Sunny sighed, before shaking his head, "Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

I raised an optic ridge, "What hard wa-"

"This." He cut off, and before I knew it, my pedes were off the ground, and I was up in the air before slung on to his shoulder. Sunny gripped my waist tight, and I just hung there, surprised for a few seconds before I finally realized what he was doing. He started walking towards the Autobot hangar, and I pounded angrily on his back.

"Sunny! What the frag? Let me go!" I cried angrily, my arms and legs flailing as I started to slip over the edge, before he paused to re-adjust his grip on my waist. He continued to walk to the Autobot hangar with me slung on his shoulder. I kept yelling at him, and protesting for him to put me down. _I have two pedes that aren't broken! I can fraggin' walk myself back to the Autobot hangar!_

We passed by a group of soldiers running laps, and they all paused to watch us. Well, mostly me screaming, snarling, and cursing the yellow twin out while he casually walked with me on his shoulder.

"What?" Sunny snapped, glaring down menacingly at the soldiers.

All they're faces paled, and then they resumed jogging, even faster then they were originally going. I snickered for a moment, before remembering that I was mad at him and started pounding on his back again.

"Can you just give it up? I'm not letting you go." He said, sighing in frustration.

"Never!" I yelled, pounding on his back even harder that I was sure there was a dent there.

Finally, we reached the Autobot hangar, and they also began to stare at us as Sunny walked in, but luckily he decided to put me down. As soon as my pedes touched the ground, I was about to run off, but he grabbed my wrist and firmly tugged me forward to where Optimus was and Lennox, Hazel, and Epps were on the metal platform. I kept trying to jerk my hand out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, I let out a defeated sigh.

"Finally." Sunny mumbled, before slowly releasing my hand.

I thought about running again, but my legs were exhausted from all the flailing, and I did burn a lot of energy trying to race out of the base. So I just sighed again, and kept following him. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, that's true." I admitted in defeat before finally looking over at Lennox.

"It has come to my attention that Rebecca Anniston has been captured by the Decepticons," Optimus said, a sad look in his blue optics.

"Yes," I said, "And sitting here wasting time isn't good! They're gonna kill her if we don't get her back!"

Optimus nodded, "Do not worry, I will assemble a rescue team immediately, Macey." He then turned to Hazel, "Miss Ross, can you please explain in full detail what happened."

I didn't want to stick around for this, my processors was swirling with anger, sadness, and worry. I left the Autobot hangar, and Sunny followed me. We were walking down the hall side by side. I folded my arms against my chassis, squeezing tightly. All I wanted to do when I got here was be with her, and let her know that I was okay and she wasn't alone anymore. This wall all my fault, the reason she was involved in any of the mess in the first place.

"It's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking." He said suddenly, but I just shook my helm.

"It doesn't matter," I said, " I'll never forgive myself if she got hurt."

Sunstreaker stopped in the hallway, and then he turned to me, grabbing my chin and lifting me slightly so that I was looking right into his optics. _Don't get lost...don't get lost Macey!_

"Macey, do you remember after the attack in Diego Garcia, and the Cons took you?" He asked, staring right back into my eyes.

I nodded silently.

"I nearly drove myself insane looking for you after that. Believe it or not, it was one of the worst moments of my life. The only time I've eve gone nearly insane looking for someone was when I was separated from Sideswipe." He paused, stroking my chin softly, and I bit my lip plate, "I never thought I could care for someone as much I care for you, and it's hard to express this to you because you know I'm not any good with emotions. But Macey, I love you, and I'm going to tell you right now. If you try storming into the Con's base with guns blazing, they're gonna kill you, and I'm sure as pits not letting that happen. I nearly killed myself rescuing you the first time you got captured. Sideways tried to sneak up on me and kill me, if it wasn't for Sides coming in at the last minute. That sneaky fragger, I'm still gonna rip the backstruts out of him." He grumbled out the last part, and I could help but chuckle softly.

"So...do you understand why I don't want you to go out there right now?" He asked softly.

I sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

The edges of his lip plates turned up into a smile, and I pushed away from him, "Doesn't mean I like this."

"Of course not, you hate it so much that you want to go out and destroy something. Been there, done that." He said, and we began walking down the hall again.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, before shoving him playfully.

He didn't even stagger, but he did push me forward, and I almost tripped over my own pedes, and Sunny quickly hauled me back up. I shot him a dirty look, and he smirked at me, and then I lunged at him, using all my power to crash into his strong, yellow chest and because he was so caught off guard, he fell to the ground with a satisfying metal _clang._

But he caught on quick enough that once he dropped to the ground he flipped us over, and I kicked him off me before scrambling up to my pedes again. He was up on his well, _wheels_ again and quickly wheeled around me. I rolled my optics, before grabbing his arm and throwing him into the other wall. I sauntered over to him, and He put one hand up.

"Alright, I give in."

I smirked, "Know that I can kick your aft before tripping me would be wise, Sunshine."

He rolled his optics, "You started it." He then pushed himself off the wall and began walking again, "You can stay with me and Sides, since you don't have a room."

"Oh yeah," I said, frowning, "I almost forgot about that."

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

I sat there, shaking in a cage. There was a blindfold on my eyes, so I couldn't see anything, but I didn't even want to imagine what it would look like. My sore back was pressed against the cold, smooth metal surface of the cage, and I tried my best not to shiver. I tried to go out, and have fun and forget about Macey for a little while, and that got me captured, and stuck in a cage, with nothing to do but think until they killed me. I honestly didn't know why they didn't just kill me then. I groaned miserably, leaning my head back against the metal wall.

 _Rebecca..._

My head snapped up, and I looked around even though there was nothing but darkness, "Primus?"

 _Reborn..._

"Why do you keep saying that?" I whispered, "I don't understand."

 _In time, you will understand..._

 _. . ._

 _And then, the darkness disappeared. Everything was blurry before my vision cleared, and then had to blink quickly because of the bright white light shining down from the ceiling. I shielded myself until my eyes re-adjusted and then piercing red eyes appeared out of nowhere. Along with a small robot that looked like some type of crab thing. Screaming filled the air, along with the sounds of a saw running._

 _He was chuckling darkly as he injected something, this purpled fluid into a body...a body of a girl. The girl was tied down to a metal platform, she was the one screaming. Once all of the fluid was injected into her system, her screams cut off, and then her head slumped off on the right side where I was standing._

 _I froze, my eyes wide as I stared at the girl with large, doll-like blue eyes. Pale skin, small nose and blonde hair._

 _It was...it was me._

 _I screamed as the robot on top of her began sawing her open, the sounds of his evil_ _laughter filling the room and echoing inside my head._

 _. . ._

I jumped at the sound of a large, metal door creaking open, and my heart was pounding fast in my chest.

"Is this the human he needs?" A scratchy, deep voice asked and I shivered.

"Yeah," Another, deeper and smoother voice answered, before I heard sounds of quick typing before a small ding and the cage was unlocked.

"I don't get it, why is Scalpel still trying to do this experiment? The last time he tried, I heard the human turned Cybertronian." The scratchy voice presumed, and the other voice sighed.

I could hear them coming closer, and my heart felt like it jumped into my throat.

"Beats me why Megatron lets him do this." The deep voice said, and I felt a metal hand wrap around her.

"No!" I shrieked, trying to get out of his grip. "No, please, don't!"

I remember Macey talked about Scalpel once. _He_ was the reason Macey _died_ and became Cybertronian.

They both ignored my please and kept turned, walking out of the room.

 _~ Macey's POV~_

I laid on the twins berth, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was quiet, expect for the sounds of low humming that the twins made as they slept, but I couldn't recharge. Especially since I knew Becca was in trouble, and I was doing nothing about. Sunny's speech in the hallway came back to me, as if my processors were trying to talk me out of it, but I shook my helm.

As quietly as I possibly could, I slipped off the berth, turning around to give Sunny a quick kiss on the lip plate before quietly tip-toeing towards the door. I typed in the passcode that Sideswipe told me and waited as it slipped open. Turning around, I made sure they were both still asleep before I quietly backed out and watched the door slide back shut.

The base was quiet, mostly because most people were asleep and I made my way down the halls and towards the courtyard where I transformed down into my alt mode and raced to the gates. They didn't open it, instead one of the guards came out and knocked on my driver's side window. I created my holoform into the driver's seat before rolling down the window.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I asked, in my most kindest voice.

"Is there a reason you're going out so late at night?" He asked.

"Um, scouting mission. I'm an Autobot, Optimus's orders." I answered.

He stared at me for a long time, before finally nodding and telling the other guy to let the gate open. I thanked him before racing off into the night.

 **Woooaaaah. This was so much longer than I originally anticipated! I think this may have been the longest chapter I've ever written; 2,763 words! Anyway, please review!**


	8. Emotions

**QueenOfTheSilver98- haha,thank you!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Yw, so glad you liked it!**

 **Retrokill- oh yeah, Becca's in trouble.**

 **Transformerminionkittycat- haha don't worry! You're not as crazy as I am anyway. As always, a peasure for your enthusiasm! :)**

 **DJ Jazzy- Aww, thank you for reviewing!**

 **SapphireSpark- Yep! Haha, totally ;)**

 **Aget-Cheesecake- Aww, thanxs so much!**

 **Want to also give TF a thanks for noticing a mistake concerning Macey's optics! Btw, I am editing this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Emotions

 _~ Sunstreaker's POV~_

My optics onlined, and I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the rest of my systems to boot up before turning to the side. Sides was still recharging, good. I turned to the other side, and my optics widened.

 _Macey's gone!_

I shot up out of the berth faster than the speed of light, my sudden panic awokened Sideswipe. He groaned softly, before his optics onlined as well, and he sat up, rubbing his helm.

"What's with you, Sunny?"

"She's gone!" Anger simmered under my plating, "Stubborn little glitch! I told her _not_ to go! And the worst part is, she went _alone!_ "

Sideswipe's optics widened, "Who's gone?"

"Macey for pit's sake! She's gone!" I got down from the berth, and immediately commed Prime.

 **Sunstreaker to Prime. Come in Prime.**

 **I am here Sunstreaker.** His slightly groggy, baritone voice rumbled across the comm link.

 **We've got a situation. Macey's gone, and it doesn't take half a processor to guess where she's heading.**

Optimus sighed heavily, **The Decepticons.**

 **You know I'm going after her!** I growled.

 **Sunstreaker, as your commanding officer, you must listen to me. I need you to be smart. Too many emotions are racing inside Macey's helm for her to understand just how much danger she could bring to herself, but you do. I am sending you and Sideswipe out first to go after her, we will be behind you momentarily.**

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. It was an unfortunate human habit I picked up from Macey. _Primus...Macey._ I could feel my spark wrenching in pain at the thought of loosing her again.

 **Sunstreaker?** Optimus asked.

 **Oh-yes! Of course, sir.**

 **Very well.** The comm closed.

 _~ Macey's POV~_

My spark was thrumming wildly inside of me as I raced through the night, my slightly heated engine revving hard. My initial anger for Becca's kidnap was starting to fade, and in its place for it was worry and frustration.

 _Argh! Stupid, stupid Macey!_

I cursed myself inside my helm. This may have just been the _dumbest_ thing I've ever done. It's a quater till four in the morning, and I'm tired, upset, and running low on fuel. I was starting to feel extremely guilty after Sunstreaker just expressed how much he cared for me and clearly _didn't_ want me to go out on my own.

 _Stupid, supi-_

My self-depreciating thoughts were cut off when I had to immediately swerve off the road to avoid crashig into the midnight black vehicle that appeared out of seemingly nowhere. My tires screeched against the pavement, and once my processors stopped whirring, I glared at the car through my headlights. The car immediately began to transform, and I transformed along with it, bringing up my defense systems before sadly realsing I had no weapons. _Damnit!_

He was really tall, with a frame so dark that it blended quite well with the night. I couldn't even see his optics for cryin' out loud!

"Well, well, well," His deep voice teased as he shook his helm, "What's a pretty femme like you doing in Decepticon territory?"

My optics narrowed at him. But when he said "decepticon territory", they widened in surprise. If I surrendered, this might be the only way to find Becca. And plus, it's not like I could even fight this dude...I had no weapons, and he obviously knows that. Swallowing my pride, I let out a long sigh. It was then I noticed a bunch of pings to my commlink, but I cut them off quickly before the Con could detect I was calling for help.

I raised my wrists, and lowered my helm, "I...I surrender."

He rised an optic ridge, and I assumed he was surprised I would go down that easily. _You're just lucky I can't blow some Allspark energy up your aft, buddy._ Still smirking, he cautiously appraoched me, and my spine stiffened by every step, until finally he was close enough that I understood why I couldn't see his optics. He was wearing a visor, as dark as the rest of his frame.

The urge to fight still twitched in my clenched fists, but I didn't make a move. Instead I let him open a panel on the side of my neck cables, and the world slipped into darkness.

 _~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

I was worried, well that, and mad as pit. I've tried comming her at least six times, and she wouldn't pick up. _Six fragging times!_

 **Has she picked up yet?** Sides asked through the twin bond, racing right beside me.

 **No.** I grumbled.

Luckily, Ratchet had manged to track down Macey's signature, so we knew exactly where she was going. I couldn't let this happen again, I _wouldn't_ let this happen again! Too many times I lost her to those pit-spawned Decepticons, and I sure as pit wasn't going to let that happen again. I just got her back! There may not be another life for Macey after this, and I wasn't going to let her die again!

I can't _fail_ at being her guardian again. I just couldn't.

I tried to comm her again, **Macey! Macey please, answer your comm! Primus-damnit! This is important, answer your comm!**

There was no response.

 **Macey!** I shouted, **Macey, don't do this to us! We just got you back!**

Once again, there was nothing, and my engine revved deeply in anger and frustration. I couldn't believe she would get herself into this situation, but at the same time, I couldn't help but be sympathetic. Macey loved that human Becca as if she were her own sister. She would do anything for that femme, as I would do for her. my engine growled loudly in the night, and I had to calm myself down enough to remember Optimus's orders; _don't let emotions drive you._

I would only let _determination_ drive me.

 **You pickin' up that Con signature, bro?** Sideswipe commed me, and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

I was picking up another signature in the distance, **Let's get this fragger.**

We increased speeed, and dread filled inside me when I noticed Macey's signature was significantly close to the Con's. Both of us transformed, and walked, using the large rocks as cover. I began to pick up noises; a mech was muttering to himself in rapid Cybertronian, and since Macey couldn't speak it fluently, it only meant that was the Decepti-creep. My jaw clenched, and I turned on my night vision to see the fragger more clearly, since he painted his frame to blend in with the dark. Macey's signature was here, pulsing rapidl, and I looked around.

 _Where the frag was she?_

It was when he finally came into view bewtween the giant rocks we were crouched under, did I see him dragging an unconscious silver frame. _Macey's_ unconscious silver frame! Pure rage filled inside me, and had the energon boiling under my plating.

He had the audacity to _touch_ Macey? This slagger was going to die.

Unsheathing my blades, I leapt out of my hididng place in a nanosecond, slahing his left arm clean off. He let out a pained howl, dropping Macey's frame as bright blue energon started gushing from his arm. Sideswipe was behind him in a silver flash, holding his left blade right under his neck cables.

I momentarily forgot about the Con as I crouched beside Macey, who was still unconscious. I scanned her, three times. She luckily didn't suffer any internal or permenant damage. Just some dents in her armor, which still had me furious as hell.

Bringing my icy glare back to the Con, I slowly made my way towards him, and he whimperd like a weakling. Snarling sure shut him up though, and I let out a low, furious growl as my fist collided hard with his faceplates. His olfactory sensors began to trickle energon, and I was satisfied to hear the _snap._ His knees buckled, and I kneeled down to his level, Sides pressing his blade harder to his neck, quietly radiating the anger I was displaying.

"Where were you going to take Macey?" I growled.

"To Megatron!" He cried out, "I was going to sell her to Megatron to pay my debt!"

I was so angry that dark blotches appeared at the edges of my vision, "You were going to do _WHAT?!"_

"I-I thought she was just some neutral femme, I swear! I'm sorry! I didn't know she belonged to you-"

"Shut the _frag_ up!" Sides snapped. Clearly, he was just as ready to cut the fragger's head off as I was.

I clenched the blade in my servo, before glaring at him again, "You're going to lead us to the Decepticons.

He raised an optic ridge in confusion, "But-"

"I don't give a flying frag about what you have to say! I said you are going to lead us there, and you _will!_ Do I make myself perfectly clear, you glitched pile of slag?!" I roared.

He shut up, and nodded his helm weakly.

There was a moan in the background, and my sensors twitched, before I turned around and raced back over to Macey. Her green optics fluttered open, and she immediately winced, rubbing her helm.

"Macey, are you in pain?" I asked worriedly, all the anger dissapearing as I scanned her again.

She groaned again, rubbing her helm for a few more seconds, "I'm fine Sunny, you don't have to-" She paused, emerald optics flooding wide open as she sat up, "Sunstreaker?!"

I narrowed my optics, "You're in so much trouble when we get back to the base."

"Slag." She cursed, not-so-quietly.

"What were you even thinking?! Why would you go out on your own when you have no slagging weapons? Do you know what could've happen to you if we haven't found you in time?!" The questions poured from my mouth.

She looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was just...I'm so worried about Becca, Sunny. I don't want to lose her!"

I shook my helm, "We're not gonna lose her, Mace." I glared back at the silent Con, "This slagger's gonna lead us right to her."

 **I'm baaaaack! Finally, I've been not busy enough to write this chapter! Sorry it's a little boring, it's only a filler! Please, review!**


	9. Infiltrate

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm sorry to keep you waiting...AGAIN. I am in no way abandoning the fic though, it's just really hard getting through this part because I've got so many exciting plans for it! Please be patient with me...everything's a lot different because of personal stuff.**

Chapter 9: Infiltrate

 _~ Macey's POV~_

 **Come on, Sunny,** I prodded throughout the comm link, **How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?**

I was met withwhat I've been getting for the past ten minutes; _silence_.

I internally sighed, as I followed the twins down the long, narrow road. We were somewhere in the middle of West Virginia, and I was still unsure if what that Con told Sunny and Sides was completely true, but I stayed silent...only because Sunstreaker was royally pissed at me. Sides won't say anything either, but I think it's because his brother threatened him into saying nothing.

 **Sunny, please!** I whined, being purposefully annoying. When I was met with the same silence, I huffed, **Fine! If that's the way you wanna play it.**

If I could, I would be grinning mischievously as I subtly began to slow down. Sideswipe was in the front, while Sunny forced me to be in the middle so he could watch me carefully at the end. It was rather annoying at first, but maybe I could work this into a plan. He can ignore me and shut me out in the comms, but he can't ignore me if I'm driving like an old lady.

It wasn't even a full minute before I heard his voice, full of annoyance and frustration.

 **Macey, stop this slag! We're supposed to be on a rescue mission!** He snapped.

His snarky outburst had me tensing for a moment, before I answered back, **So is this the only way I can reach you now? By annoying you?**

 **Macey.** He growled out a warning, and my patience snapped.

 **Don't you growl at me!**

He let out a long sigh, **What do you want?**

 **I want you to forgive me.** I answered honestly, **I'm sorry, okay? I've said it like a million times. I know I lied to you, and left without anyone's consent and-**

 **You were almost taken by a Decepticon! To be _sold_! ** He seethed.

It was my turn to sigh, **I know, I know! I didn't think it through. I thought if maybe I surrendered, he would lead me to Becca!**

 **You have no weapons-**

 **But I _can_ fight! ** I interrupted, **So stop acting like I'm some defenseless little sparkling. I'm not! I beat the fragging Fallen for pit's sake!**

 **And you were gone for _nine_ months in the process. ** Sunstreaker remarked coldly.

I let out an angry rev through my engine, **You know what? You're being an aft right now. I'm going to give you some space.**

With another rev of my powerful new engine, I raced past Sideswipe and farther outwards, focusing on the coordinates zoning in on a location instead of the twins behind me. I didn't need Sunny's moody attitude right now, I needed to focus on finding Becca. Time was running out and I was scared for her life.

 _~ Becca's POV~_

I let out a loud gasp as my wide blue eyes fluttered open, and I was left staring at the top of a dark ceiling. My hands curled into fists as my body convulsed, and the tight straps around my hand kept me from going too far. Then, I was flat back on the cold, hard, metal platform again. As I peered around the room, I realized that it was silent... _very_ silent.

Too silent.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. The last thing I remember was being in one of the Decepticon's grasp, and now I wake up strapped to a metal table in the dark with only one light source that was hanging from the dark ceiling. Panic rose inside of me as I looked down at myself, and was relieved to see that my clothes were still on. Torn, ripped, and covered in dirt, but still on.

There was a slight pain in my back every time I moved wrong, and I could feel the straps digging too tightly into my wrists, but other than that...I felt fine. I was still human, or at least I hope I was. A dull, barely there headache was at the back of my head, and I just laid there quietly.

There wasn't much I could do anyway.

My thoughts went back to Macey again, and sorrow swelled up in my chest again. I really did miss my best friend, robot or human...she was the best person I could ever ask for. I just wish that I could've spent more time with her, before she went on that mission. There was a lot of things I wished that could happen, but the world doesn't work like that.

My eyes bubbled up with tears, and I had to blink rapidly to keep them from falling. I was so tired of crying, so tired of _hurting_.

Maybe it would be better if the Conns killed me. Then I could be free...then I could finally stop hurting. I small whimper escaped my mouth, before the tears finally rolled down my cheeks. My hands curled into fists again, before I relaxed them.

But I was startled out my pity party when there was a large explosion not very far away that shook the whole laboratory. Giant, metal tools fell from their hooks on the ceiling, and I flinched when a giant chainsaw-looking thing fell only a few feet away from my feet. My whole body tensed as sirens went off, and the sounds of gunshots soon filled the silence.

I shook, and thrashed against my straps as the sounds of explosions, voices, and gunshots started coming closer. And then there was an unmistakable snarl, followed by a vicious growl and the screams of their poor victim.

"Sunstreaker?" I whispered under my breath, even though I was the only person in the room.

Their were the sounds of more anguished cries, before the laboratory door suddenly went up in flames, and the heat was so close to me that I leaned my head towards the other side, squeezing my eyes shut. Urgent footsteps ran through the door, and the sounds of gunshots were even louder.

"Where is she?!" I could here Sides voice among the turmoil.

"Hurry up Sides!"

"I can't see slaggit! Why'd you have to blow up the door, Sunny?!"

"Guys, we don't have much time! Hurry the pit up Sides, we can't hold them off forever!" A new feminine voice that I had never heard before spoke up amongst the battle, and the twins made a noise of agreement before there was the sounds of more footsteps.

I opened my eyes, as shiny bright blue ones searched through the darkness, using their optics as a flashlight.

"Sideswipe!" I called out, my voice hoarse.

His optics snapped to me, and in a flash he was over to me, slicing the straps and pulling me close to his chest. "I found her!"

"You did? You got Becca?!" The female voice spoke up over the sounds of shooting, before she said, "Sunny, behind you!"

The sound of a blade sliced through the air, another pained cry, and a body dropping to the floor.

 _Sunny?_ There were very few people that called Sunstreaker Sunny, and got away with it while breathing. And that list was so short, it only consisted of two people; Sideswipe and Macey. So why-

Another explosion rocked the ground, and I coughed loudly as the smoke began to condense around me.

"Let's get you out of here." Sideswipe muttered, "You ready to pull out the big guns?"

"Idiot." Sunstreaker snarled, somewhere from the distance before green mist began to emit from a beeping machine.

Sideswipe transformed around me, and drove right through the smoke, along with two other vehicles. He swerved left and right quickly, before I finally saw the bright light of daylight. We were so close to escaping, and the excitement had my heart beating faster in my chest.

There was another shot that rang into the distance, and suddenly I was tumbling upside down as it crashed into us before we finally collided with a wall. The seatbelt tightly strapped to my chest was the only reason was why I wasn't on the floor...or actually, the ceiling. Sideswipe was sparking and crackling loudly, and a soft groan crackled through the radio.

"Sideswipe!" I heard someone call, but all the colors were starting to blur all together.

All I could hear was the unsteady beat of my heart, before my vision faded to darkness.

 **And we'll stop there! Hoped you liked it, please review!**


	10. Memoir

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- thanxs!**

 **Retrokill- I know, sorry bout that. Hope this chappie doesn't disappoint, then ;)**

 **adelphe24- Lol, I understand your cravings and I feel bad for making you wait this long! But alas, another chapter is here so no worries, right?**

 **SapphireSpark- yeah, I know...I really am excited for my favorite parts, but it doesn't come until later and I just have to push myself to write the plot until it gets there. I'm sure, you understand what I mean. That's why it takes so long for me to update, and they're typically somewhere between 1400-2000 words. My muse is getting better, so I'll try to make 'em longer.**

 **XcaliforniandreamerX (this was PM'd to me)- why thank you so much for your lovely support!**

 **Also, want to give a thanks to TF about the correction with Macey's optics, because _I_ sure didn't catch that mistake, lol!**

 **Also, make sure to stick around after the chapter towards the end. I've got somethin' important to announce. DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN...SUH-SPENSE!**

 ***slaps myself* Okay, just go ahead and read now...**

Chapter 10: Memoir

 _~ Macey's POV~_

We were under heavy laser fire as more drones kept approaching, Sunny had to take full cover while I ran over to Sideswipe, gently prying open his door to get to Becca. I scanned her, and let out a sigh of relief when the report came back that she wasn't harmed...just, very unconscious.

Sunstreaker let out a pained snarl, and my helm snapped to him as a more bulky Decepitcon managed to snag him in the lower part of his abdomen. The normal, shiny golden paint was charred, and the armor dent but luckily not seeping any energon. I took out the mini-blaster Sides gave me, placing Becca in a hidden corner, and began firing at his face. It worked, throwing the large Con off balance enough for Sunny to deliver a fatal blow. He managed to dissemble all the other drones, but from the heavy footsteps coming, and the sirens blaring over us, we knew that more was to come.

"I'll hold them off," Sunstreaker said quickly, reloading his gun, "You need to get Sides and Becca to safety."

I scoffed incredulously, "And leave you here to get slagged? I don't think so."

Sunstreaker rolled his bright blue optics, firing at a small Con running this way without even looking. The shot went right through the mech's helm, and I actually felt bad for the Cons to come. They hurt Sides and I, which means they were definitely going to feel Sunstreaker's wrath.

"Macey, I'm serious! Get out of here, Prime's on his way and Sides is leaking! They both need medical attention!" Another Con came running down the hall, and He fired to shots, both hitting exactly where the spark should be. The body crumpled to the ground right next to the other unlucky victims.

I stood my ground, "Would you stop trying to be Hercules and just listen to me! You can't hold them all off by yourself, they're gonna kill you before Boss Bot even rolls up! Forget avenging Sides and I, we need to _run_!"

"I _never_ run." Sunstreaker growled, this time turning to fire a hole right through the next Con's helm.

"Oh for Primus sake, Sunstreaker!" I shouted exasperatedly.

There was a tiny groan, and my helm snapped back to Becca's little body, Her hands had moved to her head, massaging her temples softly. Her eyes then fluttered open, as she stared wide-eyed at me, fear constricting her features. I swooped her into my hand before she could try and run, but that didn't stop her from letting out her infamous-Rebecca-Anniston's-blood curling-screams.

Static filled my audio receptors, and I winced as it sent a throbbing ache to my processors. Thankfully, I managed to turn down the audio so that her scream wouldn't make me glitch. I gently moved my thumb over her mouth to muffle the ear-shattering screams. Becca's wide blue eyes stared back up at me, the pure _terror_ in those cobalt eyes made my spark clench painfully in my chest.

 _She doesn't recognize me either..._

Swallowing the sob I wanted to make, I stroked her back gently, in an effort to calm her down, but that only made her stiffened tot he point it felt like I was holding a surfboard instead of a human.

"P-p-please," She whimpered, her body shaking, "S-s-spare me."

My spark clenched again, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm an Autobot."

It hurt even more when I saw the disbelief flash in her eyes. _How could she not recognize me? How could she not believe me?_

"If y-you really are an Autobot, then let me _go_." She said, her voice a little more firm.

"Becca, I-"

Suddenly, more sounds of gunshots filled the air, along with Optimus's baritone voice as he yelled, "Autobots, attack!"

"Backup's here!" I informed Sunstreaker.

 _~ Early that morning ~_

"I should fragging weld you to the wall! I should reformat you into toaster! No, a vacuum cleaner so that you can clean _every_ corner and crevice of this slagging Med bay! What in that glitched up, Primus chosen, processors of your told you it be a fragging _fantastic_ idea to go to Con territory... _alone!_ I shouldn't even be fixing you right now after that fragging stunt you pulled! I should leave you here, with a slagging gaping hole in your leg because you deserve it! You've been hanging around those damn Terror Twins too long, you're starting to catch their stupidity! Moronic, absolutely _fatuous!_ I should hit you with this wrench so hard that Primus could damn feel it!" Ratchet ranted as he finished patching up the wound in my leg.

He had finished all of Sideswipe's more urgent repairs, and Jolt was monitoring him while Ratchet flipped his slag about my "stunt" I pulled. I glared at Jolt, and his poor attempts to cover up his snickers as Ratchet seethed about-

 _BANG!_

"Ow!" I yelled as swift pain surged through my shoulder where Ratchet's wrench had connected.

"What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my dented shoulder.

"That's for not paying attention to me while I'm scolding you," Ratchet snapped, getting up from his stool beside my leg, "And I'm _not_ fixing that dent!"

He muttered something in Cybertronian to Jolt, checking on Sideswipe one more time, before leaving the Med bay. Once Jolt was sure Rathcet was gone, he began laughing like there was no tomorrow, even to the point where he was bending down and slapping one knee.

"Oh laugh it up," I growled, folding my arms across my chassis and glaring holes into Jolt's helm, "But when I get this leg healed, you won't be laughing anymore."

"Sorry to laugh at your expense but," He paused as he guffawed again, "I have never seen Ratchet so worked up before! That stunt you pulled must've really fragged him off."

I snorted, "Oh yeah, it really grinded his gears."

"Grinded his gears..." Jolt repeated, shaking his head as he chuckled again.

Now starting to get annoyed, I decided to change the subject, "So where did the drama queen storm off to, anyway?"

"Get some medical energon from the stock vault." Jolt answered, scanning a stasis-induced Sideswipe before scribbling something down on his paper.

The Med bay was awkwardly quiet now. Sunstreaker had patrol, and Becca was resting in the human medical wing. Jolt seemed to not mind the silence as he continued cleaning energon-stained medical tools that Ratchet had previously used, but for me the silence was suffocating. I had to fill it.

"Hey Jolt," I said, getting his attention as he looked back up at me, "You never did tell me...who is that Indium bot you confused me with."

A sad look filled Jolt's optics, and I was about to tell him he didn't have to answer when he started talking, "Long ago, back on Cybertron, I used to grow up in a city called Pandite. It was most famous for the vast amount of cyrstals that grew there naturally. Well, that's just a 'fun fact'. Indium and I were close friends, ever since childhood, but as we grew into what you humans would call 'young adults', something became off with Indium.

One night she told me she had a vision, and in that vision...Primus was speaking to her." My optics widened, but I didn't say anything else. "She said that Primus told her about the destruction of Cybertron, caused between a feud of two factions. This was about three thousand years, in human terms, before the war broke out. So of course, it was very hard to believe her. She went around warning everyone about the end of Cybertron, the end of the Allspark, the end of life as we knew it." Jolt sighed sadly, "A lot of bots didn't like what Indium was prophesizing. They called her many things, a fraud, a liar, a lunatic...some even referred to her as a witch."

"Did you believe her?" I asked softly.

His optics turned even sadder, "Indium had a very special place in my spark, always had since we were sparklings. I had the rest of our lives planned out together, and when she suddenly started having visions...I got scared. I was scared for her, and I was scared for myself. I wanted to believe her, but at the same time, I wanted everything to just go back to the way it was. I tried to talk her out of it, tell her that maybe these 'visions' are just vivid dreams...that maybe they mean nothing at all. But she never gave up, she went from city to city, teaching anyone who would listen about her visions, and I followed her." He sighed, resting the cloth on the counter, " Until one day, I decided enough was enough. I was young and foolish, and at the time valued other bot's opinions than my friendships. I turned my back on Indium, I told her I was going to leave her if she didn't stop with her hallucinations. She cried, she begged me to stay...but I left. I left her there in Iacon, not only three orns later did Megatronous declare war on the high council and officials."

"In the end, Indium was right...and I, along with every other Cybertronian who mocked her in disbelief had paid the price. Cybertron had paid the price. I regret a lot of things I did back on Cybertron...but leaving Indium, when she needed me the most was my worst. I never saw her again." Jolt went back to cleaning his tools, and the silence continued once more.

My processors were racing. _Why would Primus make me look like someone who prophesized the doom of Cybertron?_

Guilt immediately sank into my spark at the look on Jolt's face. It must be hard for him, to see someone he cared about so deeply, and then be reminded of the mistakes he made, and how he can't even fix them. My spark lurched in my chest, and I frowned deeply. No one deserves to go through that...especially not Jolt. He was nice, and quiet, and very well-liked. Why on earth would Primus punish him by making me look like the one he loved?

The silence was interrupted by the whoosh of the doors, and Ratchet walking in, along with Sunstreaker behind him. They were arguing about something, which wasn't a surprise because they were _always_ arguing about something.

"Medic, I told you I'm fine! The shot just barely grazed my protoform! All of this damage is cosmetic!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Does it look like I care? You can sit you aft down between your girlfriend and idiot twin, because you're not going anywhere until that is thoroughly checked out!" Ratchet yelled, and forced Sunstreaker on to the berth next to me. He switched the magnetic fields on, so he couldn't get off, which caused Sunstreaker to snarl some rather colorful words.

Ratchet called Jolt to come help him get some supplies, and Jolt followed him out of the Med Bay, leaving just an angry Sunstreaker and I.

"Seems like you've had a pleasant morning." I commented, grinning up at the fuming yellow twin.

"One of the best." He grumbled.

 **wow *wipes sweat off of forehead* I hope that turned out as good as I hoped with the background on Indium. She'll become pretty important to the story later on!**

 **Now, as for my other announcement. In the foreseeable future (but not right now), I am going to be rewriting Unexpected. My writing was pretty sucky when I first started out, yeah I know, and I'm slowly getting better. Now before you sharpen your pitchforks, the original Unexpected will still be here. I am still going to write the sequel of the original.**

 **The rewritten one will have nothing to do with the original one. It will just have the same characters in it. And it is not coming out until I have at least half the sequel done because I don't want to overwhelm myself...or anybody else.**

 **That's all for now folks, hoped you like and please review!**


	11. Pity Party

**BeeHideLover- Aww, thanks! I will totally make sure of that! Lol yeah, but there is a reason behind Primus placing Macey in Indium's body!**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98- Thank you!**

 **Vodid- Well you won't have to wonder for long ;)**

 **jgoss- Glad you caught up! Yeah...I kinda feel bad for Jolt too. Don't worry, things will get better for him!**

 **SapphireSpark- Haha, well merry-very-late-Christmas then! Thanks for the understanding, and I'm really happy you're excited for the rewrite!**

Chapter 11: Pity Party

"How is she?" I asked the doctor as he walked through the door.

His forehead creased in confusion, "I'm sorry ma'am, who are you?"

"A close friend of Rebecca's," I said, clasping my holoform's hands together nervously, "Macey Price."

He nodded slowly, before scribbling something on the clipboard in his hand, "She is resting, but her injuries were minor and she'll be healed within a week. "

"Oh thank Primus," I mumbled, letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in.

"You can visit her, but she is on sedatives to reduce the pain." He warned.

I nodded, before eagerly jumping out of the seat next to Becca's room and pushed the door opened. The usual bright lights were dimmed, and it was quiet, except for the soft breaths my advanced hearing could gather from the petite blonde resting on the medical bed. Her hair was shorter, I now noticed as I closely examined her. It ended somewhere behind her ears, and the edges were a darker shade.

I smiled at how peaceful she seemed, and was startled when her wide blue eyes fluttered open. At first, they just stared dully at the ceiling, before her hazy cobalt gaze landed on me.

My smile widened, "Hey Becca."

The heart-rate monitor began beeping faster, and her breaths became heavier and shorter. My eyes widened, and I took another step forward, my processors frantically racing for a way to calm her sudden panic. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her lips trembled.

"Becca? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-You're not _her_." She stuttered, her hands grabbing at her hair as she shook her head violently, " _No!_ A-Am I hallucinating? Am I s-still in captivity?!"

"Becca!" I grabbed her hands to yank them away from herself, "You're not with the Cons anymore. You're _safe_. I'm here."

"No!" Tears already gathered at the edges of her vision, "You're not real!"

I was at a loss for words.

The door abruptly opened, and Sunstreaker's holoform came inside. Becca whimpered, and my eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

Sunstreaker froze, "What?"

"Get out!" I spat.

He shook his head, "Optimus wants you."

"You can tell him to wait!" I snapped.

The heart-rate monitor beeping only became louder, and Becca thrashed on the bed, her hands digging into her arms. Soon after the door flew open again, this time the doctor rushing in.

"What is going on?!" The doctor snapped, along with a nurse.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered, staring fearfully at Becca's writhing figure, "She woke up and saw me, and she just... just panicked!"

"Blood pressure's rising, we need to sedate her before she has a heart attack." The nurse said urgently, turning to the doctor.

He nodded swiftly, before bringing his glare back to us, "You two must leave."

"No!" I growled, my eyes narrowing into slits, "No, I'm not leaving till Becca's okay-" My exclamation was cut off as I was suddenly hoisted on to a shoulder and muscular arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Oh not this _again_!" I snarled, pounding my clenched fists into his back but it was no use. Sunstreaker walked out of the room, and down a few halls until we were out of the human medical wing.

Sunstreaker placed me down gently, and as soon as he straightened, I punched him in the jaw. He snarled, grasping his jaw before quickly blocking another angry punch I threw at him. But I just kept blindly throwing punches, trying to release the anger and frustration. I finally had my best friend back, and she doesn't even know me!

She's _terrified_ of me!

Without warning, I disintegrated my holoform, and my engine growled as I transformed to my bi-pedal mode and marched angrily out of the Autobot hangar. I didn't even notice till the last second a group of soldiers right in front of me, and tripped over my own foot, falling right on my face plates.

"What's wrong with that robot?!" One of the soldiers shouted.

I let out a groan, my processors throbbed in pain. When my vision cleared, I stared at large navy-blue pedes, followed by a loud hiss of familiar hydraulics.

Optimus Prime.

I sighed, pushing myself to my pedes and looking up to meet his condescending look, trying my hardest to not glare at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me, miss Price?"

I shook my helm stiffly, "No...sir."

He tilted his helm, "I believe I asked Sunstreaker to direct you to my office. He said that you were 'on the loose'."

I grimaced, averting my stare. The anger was starting to slowly fade away, "I'm sorry, I was really upset about something."

His optics softened, "Would you like to discuss your issue in my office?"

"No," I said a little too briskly, and I shook my helm, "Is there something you wanted from me, sir?"

If he noticed my not-so-subtle shift in topic change, he didn't comment on it. "You are scheduled for patrol in ten minutes."

I nodded, before side-stepping him and exiting through another hangar that lead to the court. I was actually relieved for patrol duty, I had a lot of slag on my mind.

 _~ Hazel's POV~_

I rushed into the room as soon as I heard the news. Becca was back, _thank goodness!_ Doctor Harold wasn't in the room, but the Josie was there, fiddling wiht the IV in her arm.

She looked up at me, and smiled sadly, "She's okay, she just had to be sedated because she had a panic attack."

I sighed, walking up up to Becca's still form, "This is all my fault. All I wanted to do was show her a good time...make her forget about Macey."

"Macey?" Josie questioned.

I nodded sadly, a little surprised by the bitterness in my words,"Her best friend. She's dead."

"I could've sworn I heard that name before," Josie shrugged, "Well, she won't be up for a few hours."

I shook my head, "All my fault..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Josie said, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "None of us had known those evil creatures would be so close to human population. Besides, we all can't-"

The door opened, cutting off Josie's sentence as Doctor Harold entered the room. From his swift pace to the way he had the pulled back a few strands of his normally gelled-up hair, I knew something was wrong, and the frown on my face deepened.

"Doctor?" Josie asked nervously.

"I've just got the results of her blood samples," He said, "Something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" I asked, fear curling in my chest.

"Well, they found remnants of what those Cybertronians call 'energon' in her bloodstream. Along with some other chemicals that are not found on Earth."

I felt like I was going to throw up, "W-Were they _experimenting_ on her?"

Becca groaned lightly in her sleep.

Doctor Harold nodded grimly, "There is also something else we found...something much more disturbing. They had placed something inside her, but reintegrated the skin together so well that we thought she was untouched. It is a subatomic particle that is completely _alien_ , and it has attached itself to her ovary."

"What's it going to do to her?" I asked, sudden dread filling inside me.

"It is going to do what most parasites do. Use the host's body until it is fully developed."

 _~ Macey's POV~_

I sped through the desert, my engine grumbling loudly. The blazing heat from the sun was nearly frying my circuits, and I had to transform to bi-pedal mode to switch on my cooling fans. I walked a few more miles out in the desert, and as time continued, I could start to feel the strain in my pedes. My tanks were low, and this heat made me feel like I was going to burst into flames within seconds.

Finally, I decided to sit down on the large cliff. I remembered this cliff, it was the one Sunstreaker took me to very often when he wanted to spar with me, look up into the stars, or paint. The corners of my lip plates turned up into a fond smile at the memory.

I stared down into the cerulean blue waves, crashing into the the cliff's steep sides. It seemed like centuries ago I'd stare into this water. When things seemed less complicated, and I could be optimistic and free.

Before I _died_.

My mouth turned down into a scowl, and I glared down into the waters. It really hurts that Becca doesn't recognize me, and I'm probably the reason she's in this state right now. Pit, it hurt more than when Sunstreaker flipped out. And that _really_ fragging hurted, emotionally and physically.

I knew my fate was already set in stone...but did it have to sting so bad? I truly thought I could fix everything if I had hope, and if I trusted that Primus could get me through it. But it seemed like things only went from bad to worse. And even if she did recover, would things still be the same?

 _No, it wouldn't_.

Nothing would ever be the same. It's been nine months, and a lot can change in that time. _Would she even accept me?_ I vaguely wondered if she was angry with me. I'd be, if my best friend in the whole world just left without saying goodbye, and then died. My tanks rolled, and I tried to think of anything to distract me. It was somewhere late in the afternoon, the sun was already in the west, not very far away from the horizon of the shimmering water.

Luckily, a distraction came in the form of Sunstreaker's comm.

Reluctantly, I opened the comm link. **Yeah, Sunny?**

He grunted from the infamous nickname. **When's your patrol over?**

I checked my internal chromoter, **Um...about ten minutes, why?**

 **Meet me in the Med Bay when you get back. I already have your energon.**

I raised an optic ridge. **How'd you know I was low? Did you scan me again?**

 **. . .**

I sighed, shaking my helm. **Sunny, we've been over this! Stop scanning me unless I really _need_ the scan! It's a total invasion of privacy, and you know how I feel about that.**

 **I'm just taking precautions.** He remarked, and I could _feel_ the optic roll that went with that.

 **Precautions for what?** I asked skeptically.

 **. . .**

 **That's what I thought.** I smirked, **Don't worry your pretty yellow paint, Sunshine. I'll be there in a few.**

I closed the comm, and stood to my pedes. I turned around, and nearly tripped backwards off the edge of the cliff, if I hadn't caught myself at the last moment. Immediately I dropped into a battle stance, my green optics narrowing with silent fury at the Cybertronian in front of me.

His glowing red eyes light up with amusement, "Hello, _femme_."

"Barricade." I growled.

 **Wow, so much rising tension lol. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Once Again

**Yes, yes, it's true! I'm still** ** _alive_** **! Sorry it's been what...like 3 months since I updated? I've been absent because it is that time of year when the big tests come around. Also, my muse kinda went down. But's it's back now and I'm pretty sure I won't take another long absence again! If I do, please PM the heck out of me until I return. Because it's not fair to you guys so, and quite frankly, it sucks to be muse-less.**

 **But anyway, I'm back!**

 **jgoss- Yes, things are from "bad to worse" with Becca, I know. Well, you're gonna to have to stick around to find out ;)**

 **Lunarburst23- No, Macey's with Sunny. I'm honestly not sure with Becca, I was thinking maybe Optimus, but something that will happen later on (not to spoil it or anything) will kinda interfere with that, so I dunno. Maybe Becca will ends up with Sides...or a human...or maybe just alone lol.**

 **DisneyFreak-Lover- Yes, Poor Macey indeed! And Becca will come to her senses...eventually.**

 **adelphe24- Yup. Btw, spelled "Becca".**

 **SapphireSpark- Well *shrugs and grins* you know how I am with cliffies. Hmm, I think I have a better plan for Cade.**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98- Oh yes, that parasite is a nasty one.**

 **Autobot Guardian- Well, here ya go XD**

 **Skyelover101- Haha, so glad you did! Barricade hasn't defected...yet ;)**

 **And now, to the much-awaited chapter!**

Chapter 12: Once Again

The black and white mech let out a deep, grating laugh, and my fists clenched. Once the obvious alarm faded, only grim anticipation remained, as my fists tiwtched. With the day I've had, I've been waiting to beat the slag out of _something_.

"Calm down, femme," Barricade drawled, taking a small step forward, "I'm not here to harm you."

 _A lie!_ My mind spat back at me. He was a Decepticon, the Con's kidnapped Becca and tortured her.

He _hurt_ Becca.

I was going to rip him apart.

With a snarl, I pounced. He didn't seem to see it coming, because with the combined force of my energy and his surprised state, he fell right on his aft, only managing to twist away from my sharp claws because of his expertise at hand-to-hand combat. Barricade dodged another one of my angry blows, and I dropped down into a crouch, sliding my pede out to try and trip him. He jumped over it, with much less grace, but still landed perfectly on his pedes. Another growl worked its way up my engine, and along with the blazing heat, my circuits belt like they were frying.

"I see you've spent some time with the angry yellow one," Barricade intoned with a roll of his optics, "You're much more... _violent_ than I remember."

Oh no. Sunstreaker has _nothing_ to do with this!

This was for Becca!

I hurled at him again, feigning an attempt left, and went right, clawing him just a little below the optics. Bright blue seeped through three thin slashes, and Barricade grunted in pain, wiping the energon away before bringing his annoyed glare to match my hostile one. It was like a blur of black and white, and suddenly I was pinned to the ground, his clawed-servos dug my shoulders into the ground. I writhed and wriggled, trying to knee him but he spread my pedes wide enough that they were on either side of his body.

 _Man, I am really losing my touch._

With a frustrated grunt, I tried to kick at him again, but when that failed, I switched to clawing at his forearms. Barricade made another sound of annoyance when I had gotten in some good, deep, scratches on his left forearm. His claws pierced through my armor, and when his fist clenched, I winced at the painful _crunch_ of metal. It wasn't agonizing, but it was painful enough to stop my assault on his forearms.

He let out a sigh, "There. You calm?"

"Now that you have my undivided attention." I snarled, my emerald optics narrowing.

Barricade rolled his ruby ones, "I want to join the Autobots."

I snorted, before bursting into laughter. Barricade stared at me with wide optics for a moment, before he realized I was mocking him. His grip on my damaged shoulder's tightened ever so slightly, and my laughter faded.

I looked up at him, and raised an optic ridge, "Wait...are you _serious_?"

Barricade's gaze narrowed, "Of course I am."

" _Pit_ to the no," I snapped viciously, all the humor leaving me, "You had your chance to switch sides, a long time ago when you first captured me. But did you do that? No! You let those fraggers expierment on me until they killed me, and the only way I survived because I happened to be a incarnation of _Primus_!"

"I know that." Barricade grumbled.

"Well yeah but- wait, how do _you_ know that?" I paused, shaking my helm.

"I was there at the battle in Egypt. I saw you unleash your true powers upon The Fallen. But that's not what had changed my opinion, it's what convinced me. Long before we landed on this floating dirt-ball my loyalties to Megatron were little to almost nonexistent. I wanted a way out of the Decepticon troops, to disappear forever...but as much as I wanted to go, something compelled me to stay. Something... _powerful_. So I stayed, even after the battle in Mission City. I stayed up until Megatron tasked me to find you. Originally, my plan was to defy Megatron's orders, steal one of his launching pads, and go into space. But that powerful spirit demanded that I stay, and that I completed the mission for Megatron. Primus, I felt guilty about leaving you with that monster. Especially after you looked at me with those dopey, hopeful, eyes.

I watched The Autobots come in guns blazing, and I watched you escape with them. I could've stopped you, but I didn't. Even though this spirit was compelling me to stay, I felt as if I had to be defiant to Megatron in some way. Just little ways...nothing too extreme. Every day I battled the decision to stay or leave, but as I have previously stated, my final answer came when I watched you at the battle in Egypt. When you unleashed that power, it was like I could envision Primus herself standing there, vanquishing evil. And the energy that radiated off of you...even when you were human, it was energy unlike I have ever encountered before. It was on another plane, a supernatural one, and the conclusion hit me. _You_ were Primus.

A stronger disciple than Optimus Prime himself. You carry her powers and radiate her energy. You are a sign for Cybertronians, a true symbol of hope. And I knew, deep down in my spark, I couldn't be fighting against Primus. The Cons may have had a chance in the past, but now that you are here, there is no hope for them to win this war. But then, the holy light in your optics vanished, and you were gone. I thought we were truly going to be doomed as a race, but I had a vision that night in the desert. You came from out of the sky, in a silver ray of light, and I had to find you. I had to join the Autobots, to be as close a possible to you. I have to redeem myself, and all the wrongs I've committed throughout my lifetime."

My jaw was wide open. I didn't know how to respond to such a sincere, and genuine speech. Barricade really felt bad for being a Con, and decided to see the light instead. And the light was... _me_.

 _Well, at least now I feel a little more useful_.

My lip-plates parted to respond, but before I could, a flash of yellow zoomed by, and a cringing howl of pain followed. My optics snapped to the angry cobalt gaze of Sunstreaker. Barricade groaned, as energon seeped through the wound on his chest. Thank Primus, it wasn't deep enough to sever a main fuel line, or we'd be swimming in his energon.

"You dare put your _filthy_ servos on her?!" Sunstreaker roared, his optics dimming to a dangerous purple.

"Sunstreaker, wait!" I shouted in protest.

He whirled around to me, and his optics narrowed even more, "Not now! This is the second time we had to go out and save your aft, Macey!"

"I had it all under control," I snapped, trying to bring myself up to my pedes, only to have an error flash across my helm before I crumpled back to the ground. "That proves abosuletly _nothing!_ "

"I'm going to rip your spark out and make you eat it!" Sunstreaker seethed, unsheathing a blade.

"No!" I yelled again, "This is a big misunderstanding!"

Using whatever strength I had left in me, and I at least managed to sit up. Barricade wasn't even trying to defend himself, a respectful show of him surrendering, but with the homicidal look in Sunstreaker's optics, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Cade, fight back! Don't just let him kill you!" I shouted.

My clamor seemed to snap Sunstreaker out of his murderous gaze, and he turned towards me. It was all the opening Barricade needed, and he took it, pushing the yellow twin off of him, he managed to duck a swing, and get to his pedes again. His arm transformed into a cannon, but he didn't aim it. It was a silent threat.

Sunstreaker didn't even seem to care as he brought his glare to me. "Did you just tell Cade to fight me?"

"I had to," I said, folding my arms across my chassis, "It was the only way we'd all walk away without somebot getting killed."

"What's going on?" He demanded, looking between Cade and I.

He still looked ready to murder Cade in a minute. Maybe even less than that. Time to do some serious convincing.

Barricade, still keeping his cannon running, walked over slowly, despite the dangerous growls Sunstreaker sent him, and helped me up to my pedes. They wobbled slightly, before finding their center of gravity, and relief washed through me. Standing would definitely make this easier. The hurt in his bright blue optics made my spark sink a little, but I had to be firm if I was going to get through to him.

"Macey..." Sunstreaker spoke softly, which was a stark difference from the way he was growling a minute ago. "What are you doing?"

The betrayed look on his face-plates was evident, and it only made my spark lurch in pain. His strong stance weakened, and he looked utterly lost.

"I'm protecting him." I replied, shifting my stance so that I was standing in front of him instead of on the side.

Sunstreaker's gaze hardened, "Why?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do." I said firmly, and odd feeling fluttering in my chassis, but I ignored it. "He wants to defect-"

Sunstreaker snarled, "That's a lie! He's a Decepticon!"

"He came to _me_ , Sunstreaker. He had to, I'm what he's looking for!"

"He's a sparkless, Decepticon killer, Macey!"

Suddenly, I was aware of the grumbles of other powerful engines as they headed straight towards our location. _They called back-up._

"He's changed!" I protested.

Sunstreaker scoffed, "He's a liar, Macey. A skilled one. You can't believe a fragging word that comes out of a Decepticon's mouth!"

"He doesn't want to be one anymore!" I snapped, finally losing my patience with him, "He wants to defect, he's a neutral! I can't let you harm him because of what he _once_ was! You weren't there Sunstreaker, you didn't hear what he told me! And besides, we are Autobots. We do not go around killing bots who want to repent! It's called a _second chance!_ "

"Macey is right." A baritones voice had said, and I nearly jumped out of my own armor.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Mirage had arriver for back up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ironhide groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Prime, we can't just let him walk around the base!" Sunstreaker protested.

"And we won't," Optimus said, "For now, he will be put in the brig. But Macey is right when she says that we are Autobots, and we do give second chances," The big red and blue mech than turned to Barricade and gave a small smile, "Besides, if this mech's true intentions are to defect, his skills would be an excellent advantage for the Autobots."

Barricade bowed his helm courteously, "It would be an honor to serve in the Autobot ranks, once _again_."

 **Uh-Oh! Another cliffy again! Lol, I know...I'm horrible, I just can't help it! Anyway, thank you so much for sticking through and I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	13. Pasts Revealed

**Sorry for the long wait, here's your next chapter!**

Chapter 13: Pasts Revealed

 _~ Hazel's POV~_

The sedation lasted a little longer than Josie originally predicted. It was around nine in the evening when I heard the sounds of soft groaning, and my eyes glanced over to Becca's sleeping form. Slowly, her blue eyes fluttered open, and she stared dully at the ceiling. I walked up to her, holding her hand softly.

"Becca?"

Her blue gaze drifted over to me, "H-Hazel...?"

A feeling of relief washed through me and I smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

A small smile began to make its way the corner of her lips, before it dropped, "Wait. Where am I?"

"The human med bay." I replied.

"I was s-saved by the Autobots. The last thing I remember was being in someone's hands," She passed for a second, and sat up, "It was strange. Those hands, they seemed to familiar." She then winced, and rubbed her head, "Ow."

"You need more rest, you're still recovering." I said, trying to lay her back down, but she wouldn't budge.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" She groaned.

"During the rescue, Sideswipe collided with a wall." I said, my heart sinking again as a flashback of what Dr. Harold had discovered ran through my mind. How could I even break this to her? Becca was such a nice, sweet person. She didn't deserve any of this. This was my fault. _I_ should've been the one lying on the medical bed. I should have been the one with those parasites inside of me.

Becca would never forgive me for this.

"Hazel," Becca said softly, drawing my attention back to her. She raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

I gave a weak scoff, "You're the one who just went through hell and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?"

That look on her face didn't change.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

She nodded, one of her hands wrapped around mine, "I needed to make sure. I care about you. And a lot of people I care about, I end up losing. You've been such a good friend to me while I've grieved Hazel. You did everything in your power to make me feel better. You're so much like Macey...I need people like you in my life."

I swallowed hard, "I need people like you in my life too."

This time, she fully smiled, before laying back down, "How's the base been since I was gone?"

"Teetering constantly on the line of mundane to turmoil. You know, the usual."

Becca laughed softly.

"You didn't really miss much, half the time was dedicated to bringing you back," I continued, "Although...they did recruit another Autobot."

"Did they?" Becca asked, playing with the white medical band around her wrist, "Is it a mech of a femme?"

"Femme are the girls, right?" She nodded, "Then yeah, it was a femme."

"What's she like?"

"Pretty um...loud. I haven't gotten to know her personally, but she's an old friend to a lot of them. I think she may have been here before I was recruited." I said with a shrug.

Becca's eyebrows furrowed, "Been here before? What's her name?"

I shook my head, "No clue."

"Well, I guess it's a mystery we'll have to find out?" She asked, smiling in anticipation.

"Not so fast Sherlock. You're not even off bed rest. You need time to heal, so the mystery will have to wait for later." I said firmly.

Becca sighed, but accepted it silently. She rolled over on to her side.

"You going to be okay by yourself for an hour?" I asked softly.

"Yeah."

"I'll bring you back something good." I said, standing up from my spot by her bed and walking around towards the door. "Bye Becca."

"Bye Hazel."

The door shut softly behind me.

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

"Once again?" I couldn't help but repeating, staring at the black and white mech, "You mean you've been on the Autobot's side before? What happened? Why did you leave?"

There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence that washed over Optimus, Ironhide, Mirage, and even Sunstreaker. They all averted their gazes, and Barricade's ruby optics seemed to harden.

"I had my reasons." He muttered bitterly.

My optic ridges scrunched up in confusion, and I looked between the four Autobots who _still_ refused to look at me. It was getting kind of frustrating. There was obviously something they all knew that I didn't, and I was feeling kind of put out.

"If there's some big revealing secret you guys are keeping," I said, "You better start spilling now."

Suddenly, all the optics gravitated towards Barricade, who still looked pissed. The awkward, tensed silence continued.

"I was an Autobot once," Barricade began, "Centuries ago, before the war started. I was a younger mech, working in the gladiator pits to survive. Megatron had noticed my skill, and approached me the night before it all went down. He gave me a proposition, to join the Decepticons. It was a reasonable proposition, and I almost took it, but there was something off about Megatron. I just couldn't put my servo on it, but there was an unusual darkness that surrounded him. The next orn, he overthrew the owners of the gladiator pits, and then the Council. During that time I had met a young femme name Goldhorn. She instantly became the love of my life, and eventually, we spark-bonded. Then, I joined the Autobots. For a while, I fought for what was right. Freedom. It was what I wanted, for Goldhorn, and our awaiting sparkling."

My optic widened, "A sparkling?"

A look of pure pain flashed in his ruby optics, "Yes, I had a sparkling at one point."

"One point?"

"Yes," Barricade said stiffly, "And then, my life came shattering down into a million pieces. All because of _them_." He growled, giving a pointed glare at the rest of the Autobots surrounding us, who still by the way, refused to make optic-contact.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission," Barricade started off again, "We were tasked to find a Decepticon spy hiding out in Tyger Pax. It took us a few orns, but we did. Had to track him twelve miles outside the city limits, but I ended up cornering the fragger myself, but that Decepticon had a few tricks up his sleeve. He told me he had the whole city wired to a bomb, that would detonate and kill thousands of innocent Tyger Pax citizens, unless we let him go. At the time, Goldhorn came along with me to Tyger Pax, so that she could visit her Carrier and Sire."

 _Oh no._ My optics swelled with sadness, dreading the words that came next. I had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

"And then the Autobots show up," Barricade's voice grew cold and hard, "They didn't even try to listen to me when i was explaining the situation. They refused to let the spy leave, and brought a hostage for leverage. It was the spy's brother, and they killed him. Right in front of the deranged spy. Without another thought, he blew up the whole city."

I couldn't help but gasp, feeling my throat clogging up with horror, guilt, and sadness.

"That day, I lost a lot of things. My sparkmate, my sparkling, my allegiance to the Autobots, and any kind of good that was left in me. I went through a dark period of my life after that. The world seemed to go by in a blur of spilled energon and highgrade. I lost myself to the point that I ended up laying in the middle of a desert, coughing up energon as I almost bled to death. That was when I ran into Megatron in person. He took me in and took care of me, bringing me at least back to a point past insanity. I was loyal to him because I owed him my life, and that was how I joined the Decepticons."

By the end of the story, Barricade was on his knees.

"Barricade," I trailed off, searching for the words, "I...I'm so sor-"

"But I am willing to put that all behind me," Barricade spoke up again, "If you are willing to accept me back into the Autobots again."

Optimus gave a sad smile, "I will always welcome you back, Barricade."

Ironhide all but squawked in protest, "But Prime-"

"Do you not understand how much he's lost because of _us_!" I snapped, and everyone's gazes snapped to me in surprise. The anger, mixed with grief was coursing through my system, and left my energon boiling. Barricade wasn't always like this. He _had_ a sparkmate, he _had_ a sparkling, he _had_ a family.

And now, it was all gone.

"He's lost _everything_ he's ever cared about, and because one of us made a horrible mistake! The least you can do is have some Primus-damned respect and shut the frag up for once!"

It was still, utterly and completely silent. They all seemed shocked by me snapping at Ironhide.

I ignored their stunned gazes and turned back to Barricade, "I'm so sorry for your loss. And I swear on my spark that you will be redeemed."

He nodded silently.

"Mirage, Sunstreaker," Optimus spoke up, "Please escort Barricade to the brig for further procedures."

Sunstreaker paused for a moment, looking at me with an unreadable expression before he went with Mirage, and Ironhide glumly followed. I didn't move an inch, and neither did Optimus, until the rest of the Autobots were out of sight.

"Now Macey," Optimus started, "I understand your frustration-"

" _Frustration?_ I'm not frustrated, I'm livid! I'm mad as Pit!" I seethed, "Optimus, how could you guys keep something like this from me?"

"It is not something I am proud of. I'd rather wished to forget it."

"Well you can't!" I snapped, "One of your mechs tore Barricade away from his family, and now he has nothing. You didn't even try to reach out to him?"

"I did," Optimus replied calmly, "I had demoted the mech responsible for the disaster, and then I sent Jazz's special Ops to search for Barricade. We could not find him, but only a string of our mechs sparkless frames. We had eventually understood the message; Barricade did not want to be found."

I sighed, shaking my helm, "This whole thing sucks. Optimus, what are we going to do?"

Optimus' lip-plates parted to say something, but he stopped, and he pressed a digit to his helm. There was a brief moment of silence, before he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

"It seems that we have a new Director in charge."

"Oh good, Galloway was such a-" I paused for a second, and then groaned loudly, "Oh, please don't tell me who I think it is."

Optimus' optical ridges scrunched together in confusion at my statement.

"It's Mearing, isn't it?" I deadpanned.

Optimus nodded.

I groaned again.

 **And there's Barricade's sad, but much needed backstory. Oh, and yay, we're making our way slowly into the third movie. But don't worry, things wont go down yet. There's still a lot I want to do before setting it down that path!**


	14. From the Inside Out

**Guys, I'm sorry about this long author's note. This actually something pretty serious that has happened very recently.**

 **There is a user who was writing a story called "Transformers Fangirl" on here, and it had came to my attention that the user was COPYING not only my summary from my fanfic, "Unexpected", but also the entire first chapter. After reading it, I was just so unbelievably angry and baffled that I didn't even know how to react.**

 **First, it was completely and utterly _plagiarized._** **And** **I know this is Fanfiction, but _blatantly_ copying someone's work and posting it as your own is just _wrong_. You don't know how much time and effort they put into it. You don't know just how much this means to them. You didn't sit on a laptop for two-to-three hours writing out a good enough chapter for your readers to enjoy. And you sure as hell wouldn't be happy if someone had done it to you.**

 **It really hurts me to know that someone would just take a story, my _first_ story ever, and copy it down to every single word (minus the characters) like that. ****"Unexpected" means a lot to me, it was something that I could look back on and be proud of.** **And at the beginning of my Fanfiction writing, I know I was a little messy, but I damn well put time and effort into making it good enough for my readers.**

 **Plagiarizing is wrong guys, and please don't do it to other people. Trust me, it hurts them in a way I can't even describe. And also, if you see other people copying work from someone else please _tell_ them. Even if it's just a small PM to tip them off. The _worst_ thing you can do is let it keep going around behind their back. So yeah...**

 **I also want to thank Agent-Cheesecake for bringing this to my attention and being a really good friend to me. I'm just relieved the story has been deleted.**

 **Okay, now that's over with. On the bright side, I got this chapter out pretty early...kinda. The reviews:**

 **Vodid- Haha, thank you! Oh yes, their reunion will go down pretty interestingly. Hmm, I'm pretty sure Sentinel will find her quite shocking. And thanks, I'm really glad I hit it! Also, congratz for _you_ for hitting 100 on Sunny Side Up!**

 **jgoss- This review made me laugh and feel better. Thank you for that lol.**

 **SapphireSpark- Me too, thanks!**

 **Sapphire-Starz17- Aww, sorry I made ya cry! I loved it too. Oh yeah, Macey was definitely irritated. That's actually I good question. And I think I will stop after DOTM. Because of some things that happen during DOTM, I feel like it should stop there. Also, most of the bot supposedly 'died' in AoE, except for Bumblebee, Optimus, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound. So, yeah...I wouldn't really know how to write that all together.**

 **skittlesdeb- Thanks, and here you go!**

 **UltimateFan-girl15- Haha, thanks so much!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 14: From the Inside Out

 _~ Hazel's POV ~_

After an hour had passed and I had finally gotten off work, I made my way back to the human med bay. I opened the door softly, peering inside. There was no sound, and the bed didn't move. _She must be asleep,_ I thought to myself as I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I had placed the container of soup from the food hall on the counter for her to eat when she was ready.

"You know, for a snorer, you're being awfully quiet." I snorted. I looked over at her bed and frowned.

Still silent.

Slowly, I walked over to the bed, and pulled the covers off. Sitting in place of Becca was a large pillow that she was laying on, with the medical gown on it. I cursed lowly, running my fingers through my short hair.

She escaped.

I immediately looked around for any signs of her. I checked the bathroom, and the small closet before walking out into the hallway.

"Josie!" I called, "Josie, where are you?!"

I sighed in relief as a tan brunette appeared in the hallway with a clipboard in her hand. "Hazel, what's wrong?"

"Becca, she escaped!"

Josie's eyes widened, "I'll alert Dr. Harold and Lennox."

I nodded, "I'll go check her room."

I sped through the hallways, nearly running into a skinny guy carrying a stack of papers that reached past his head. I had passed through the Autobot Hangar to get to the civilian's quarters, and noticed the commotion as the Autobot's were arguing loudly. Most of them throwing their hands up and gesturing to the a new one that I've never seen before. He was black and white, and had something tied around his wrists as he silently watched the Autobots raised their voices. Suddenly, Optimus and the new femme arrived on the scene.

It was all I could see, before I opened the doors to the other halls. I found her room with no effort at all, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Becca? Are you in there? Becca?" I called out hurriedly, knocking on the door frantically.

"Hazel."

I twisted around to look in the location that the voice was coming from. Becca stood there, slightly hunched. But what startled me the most was her glowing _red_ skin. I stared with wide eyes as she stumbled closer to me, her legs shaking with the effort until she collapsed on to her knees, her head bowed. I gasped, crouching down to her.

"Becca? Oh my gosh, what happened?"

She looked up, her normal cerulean blue eyes were a fiery orange as she stared at me with a terrified expression. I reached for her hands, but burning heat surged up my spine and I shrieked as I pulled my hand away. Her skin was burning _hot_. A single tear slid down her cheek as she stared at my burned hand.

"H-Hazel," She breathed out, "W-What's happening to me?"

I glanced down at my burned hand, before looking back up at her orange pupils. This must be the parasites, they were affecting her. I looked at her helplessly as she moaned in pain, doubling over again as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

 _It should've been me. I should be the one suffering._

 _Why her? Hasn't she suffered enough?_

"Everything _hurts_." She wheezed.

"Becca?!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

Both of our gazes turned to the new person. It was a young woman with brown hair and bright green eyes. With her was one of the Autobots in their holoform, I think his name was Sunstreaker. She stared at us in complete awe for a moment, before letting go of the his hand and running over to us.

"Wait!" I told her before she could touch her.

The girl turned to me, tears already filling up in her eyes, "What?!"

"You can't touch her. Her skin is burning hot, you'll burn yourself." I explained.

"Make me." She said with a scoff, before bending down, both of her hands on Becca's shoulders as she looked her in the eye. I just stared at her in amazement. _How is her hands not burning?_

"Becca?" The girl whispered softly.

Becca looked up from her moaning, her orange eyes widened, "M-Macey?"

She gave a soft smile, "The one and only."

My eyes widened. _Macey? As in her dead best friend?_

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

"You're h-here? Am I dying? Am I already dead?" Becca stuttered.

I chuckled softly, "No, you're not. I'm here, and I'm _real._ "

More tears streamed down Becca's cheeks, "H-How?"

"Let's just say, Primus and I had an agreement of some sorts."

Without another thought, I pulled Becca into a hug. Pure amounts of joy and relief rushed through my veins had had my spark thrumming happily at the touch of her again. Her unusually warm skin seemed to fade slowly, and as I pulled away, the heat almost completely disappeared. She had returned to her normal pigmentation, and her fiery eyes were once again a cerulean blue.

"I don't know how you got back here, but not that you're here, I'm never leaving you out of my sight again." She said, determination mixed with relief melted together in her voice.

I couldn't help but snort softly, "Good luck competing with Sunny then."

Becca laughed softly, shaking her head, "It feels so _good_ to hold you again. I've...I've been a mess without you."

"Same."

Footsteps echoed through the hall, and I turned as Lennox, Ratchet, Dr. Harold, and some other soldiers and nurses came bustling around the corner. They only stopped at the sight of Becca and I, on the floor in an embrace.

"Macey," Ratchet said, his eyes wide with panic but kept a calm demeanor in his voice, "I know how you feel right now, and I know you don't want to leave her side. But, you need to step away from Rebecca."

My eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"She is completely unstable, we need to get her to the Med Bay right now to run more tests."

"What do you mean I'm unstable? I feel fine." Becca said.

Dr. Harold shook his head, "Rebecca, there is something we found in your bloodstream after running some tests. When you were in captivity, those Decepticons...they experimented on you."

Absolute horror and shock ran through me, and it was like pouring a bucket of ice-cold water all over me. I shot to my feet in an instant, my eyes burning with anger, _"What?!_ You found out that they experimented on her and you weren't going to slagging _tell_ anybody?!"

"Macey, it has just came to our attention as well," Ratchet quickly cut in, "And the reason was reluctant to share the information was because they were still running tests. The Decepticons have done more than experimenting, they have attached a particle inside her. I've studied the chemical composition and it is strikingly similar to that of a young Cybertronian."

I knew the answer before it even came out of Ratchet's mouth, "They're trying to procreate sparklings in human bodies."

A shocked silence fell over the room, and the only one who didn't seem to stunned was Ratchet.

He nodded gravely, "They are trying to breed more for the Decepticon army. But what they have created, is not a sparkling. It is a parasite, that will take up all of the nutrients she needs for her body, and gradually poison her because of the energon exposure and Primus knows what else they've injected into her bloodstream."

I looked back at Becca, anguish swirling in the pits of my stomach. _Why her? Why had it been my best friend?_

 _This...this whole thing was my fault._

If I was able to get out of the translucent world quicker, I could've stopped her, I could've protected her. And If I was just a little more stronger to defeat The Fallen, I wouldn't have killed myself in the process. If I hadn't opened up that fateful e-mail that would send my life spiraling into the world of Transformers, then Becca wouldn't have been dragged down with me.

This, in retrospect, was all because of me.

I could've stopped it, if I was stronger, smarter, and faster.

Now Becca's suffering, and if they don't get that parasite out of her, she'll die. A sharp pain had suddenly hit me, at the thought of my best friend dying. At never being able to see her cheerful smile or infectious laugh again, and I felt my vision blur as tears swelled in my eyes. I couldn't let her go, not when I just had gotten her _back!_ This wasn't how it was supposed to end!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Becca moaned loudly in pain again, her hands pressed against her stomach as she hunched over, panting. I was immediately at her side again, trying to comfort her.

"Becca? Becca, are you okay?"

"It hurts again." She wheezed between breaths, before throwing her head back and letting out a scream.

Ratchet and Dr. Harold had immediately pulled away from me, both of them and some other nurses hurried to pick up Becca. I fought strong and hard against the hands holding me, and when they pressed me flat against a hard chest. I already knew it was Sunstreaker.

"No!" I shouted, still thrashing as I gritted my teeth, "Let me go! I need to be next to her!"

Becca screamed again, this time much more worse. His skin flushed a crimson red, and when her eyes landed on me, they were orange again.

"What...is...happening?" Becca panted heavily.

"We need to sedate her and get her into surgery, now!" Dr. Harold shouted, but all the commotion and noise just seemed to bur together. And time seemed to be in slow motion as I watched them lift a writhing Becca off the ground, her screams echoing across the hall as they took her away.

 _"Becca!"_ I found my voice screaming above the rest, my hand shout out, as if I could reach her. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, the world felt like it had been tipped on it's axis. That familiar buzzing sensation was back, and I already knew what was happening next. I tried to fight it though, there was no way I would leave Becca behind like this! But the buzzing only became stronger, and I winced as it echoed in my advanced ears, and collapsed to the ground in darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in my Cybertronian form. I was floating gently throughout space, but this time the billions of stars and planets didn't comfort me. I turned around to meet the intentful gaze of Primus. She stood, enormously tall and proud as ever. Her icy blue optics looked up at me, and I could immediately detect the sorrow in them.

"Primus, please tell me there's a way to save her!" I said frantically, "She isn't going to die, is she?"

"I cannot predict the future, my child." Primus murmured softly.

I clenched my servos together, "No! Don't tell me that, tell me something that will help her! Tell me a way to save her, she's my _best friend_!"

Primus was quiet for a moment, and I assumed she was thinking. My spark raged inside my chassis, and I felt like if I didn't find answers soon, it was going to explode. I watched another shooting star race across the inky sky, momentarily lighting it up with a purple streak.

"Her body will not last long, the parasite is growing at an alarming rate. She will probably have a little over a day left before she dies, and so with it, the parasite."

I raised an optic ridge, "Wait what?"

"If the host body does die, then there will be no nutrients to feed the parasite, and it shall perish too." Primus clarified.

I nodded frantically, "I understand what you said! But it doesn't make any sense!"

"It is the only way to kill the parasite." Primus intoned.

"But what about Becca?! She'll _die_!" I snapped. I growled in frustration, "This is all my fault! None of this would've happen if I didn't get myself killed! I could've saved her!"

"None of this is your fault, Macey." Primus said sternly, " _Everything_ happens for a reason. Your timing on returning to Earth was no mistake."

"Then _how_ am I supposed to save her?" I wailed.

"My child, do you not know who you are?" Primus asked softly, "You are an extension of myself. _I_ live inside of you. You will heal Rebecca, and you shall save her."

My optics widened, "H-How?"

"When the time is right, you will know. Just know that you are me, and I am you. In order to awaken my abilities inside of you, you need to be strong."

"But...what if that's not enough?" I asked quietly.

"You have to believe that you can save her."

An odd tingling sensation appeared in my servos, and I stared at them. They were glowing a bright white, and I could feel the thrum of power flowing through me. And then, the white glow faded.

"Until we meet again, my child..." Primus said.

I looked up at her, "Wait, no-I'm not ready!"

It was already too late. The billions of twinkling stars faded into nothing, and Primus was gone.

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned, rubbing the side of my head as the heaviness faded. I looked around, to find myself in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's quarters. I was in my bi-pedal mode, and I groaned again as I rolled off of the berth.

"I know what you're thinking," A voice said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The light's flickered on, and I saw Sunstreaker, leaning right beside the door, "And as much as it kills me to see you like this, I can't let you leave."

My optics narrowed, "I'd like to see you try and keep me in here."

"This is Optimus' orders, not mine."

"Think that'll stop me? I don't care _who_ gave the orders. I need to see Becca!"

Sunstreaker sighed, "Macey, you know they only want what's best for her. They have to do this, and they can't have any distractions right now. They're trying to hurry and save her before it's too late."

"They can't save her." I said, shaking my helm. "Primus spoke to me."

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge.

" _I'm_ the only one who can save her." I said grimly.

 **Wow, that was intense! But hey, new powers for Macey so that's good. Can't wait to hear your reviews!**


	15. Sanitatum

**I'm so sad summer's ending soon. I can't actually believe my cousin is already back in school that blows my mind 0_0. Like I don't even go back until _after_ Labor Day. **

**Off topic, anyway the reviews!**

 **Mywinx14- Oh yeah, they're comin' soon!**

 **jgoss- Sorry to make you tear up lol**

 **DisneyFreak-Lover- Umm I guess. I have no idea what that is so it's hard to tell.**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- thanks!**

 **Vodid- haha, thanks!**

 **Da Dj Jazzy- Yes, I did. And lol, glad you liked it.**

 **Thanks for all the support on the plagiarism thing. I just wanted to thank you guys all at once for that so I didn't have to repeat it in every response!**

 **Oh and also buckle up for this chapter!**

Chapter 15: Sanitatum

It didn't take us very long to arrive at the Med Bay, and it was in total chaos. I could hear Ratchet barking out orders before I saw him hunched over Becca's still form. Her skin was still a glistening a scarlet red, and I felt the heaviness in my chest only deepened. The only way to save her was to kill her, and I could only bring her back _if_ I was strong enough. I still resented Primus for not telling me _how_ to unlock and channel my healing powers.

But I resented myself more, because I wasn't sure if I could believe in myself. I explained the whole thing to Sunstreaker, and even though he was reluctant, he let me go. But he refused to let me do this by myself, and followed me all the way here. Once Ratchet's blue eyes glanced up to see us, his frustrated frown deepened.

"Sunstreaker, I thought I told _you_ to keep her away!"

"I know, but-"

"You're not going to be able to save Becca." I interrupted, getting straight to the point. I ignored the glance Sunstreaker sent my way.

"What are you talking about? We can save her, we just need more time-"

"Dr. Ratchet, her heart rate is dropping!" A nurse called out, and I was painfully aware of the electrocardiogram beeping.

"She's losing a lot of blood, we need to give her a transfusion." A male nurse said to Ratchet and the two others gathered around Becca. Their gloves soaked a deep red in her blood.

"We can't yet, we need to find that parasite!" Ratchet snapped.

"But Sir, if we don't give her one soon, she will bleed out." The same female nurse protested.

"We're _almost_ there, we just have to dig a little deeper."

Becca's eyes flashed open, and she started coughing up blood. I screamed as her body started convulsing, and the noise only seemed to grow more louder and chaotic. The machine beeped so loudly that it felt more like a ticking time bomb, and I was pulled back by Sunstreaker as they rushed to stop her from choking on her own blood. The machine finally went silent as her body stopped shaking, and her eyes closed again.

The male nurse who talked about the transfusion was at her chest, giving her CPR. Everything seemed to blur around me again, and for a moment, I wondered if it was Primus. But I knew it wasn't when the tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't fight Sunny anymore, my whole body felt numb and my knees collapsed from under me. He caught me, and his strong arms wrapped me in a much needed embrace. He purposely had me facing away from Becca as I sobbed, and he stroked my hair softly.

I knew I could heal her, but it still hurt like _hell_ to watch her die.

What if I couldn't heal her? What if things were never the same after she came back? My spark seemed to seize up in fear over the questions swarming in my head. But all the frantic thoughts seemed to melt away as a serene presence appeared in my head. I knew instantly it was Primus.

 _Do you believe in me, Macey Price?_

Of course I did.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on the voice. It felt like a dim white light was glowing inside my head, but it was so small, and so far away that I could barely reach it.

 _Do you believe that my energy flows through you?_

Yes, I did. The white light was getting larger, and brighter. It looked like a star now, and it was closer, but I still couldn't reach it. I felt frustration and helplessness bubble up inside of me.

 _Do you believe that you have the ability to give life? To revive?_

I hope I did. The white light glowed even brighter, and it was so close that I could feel the warmth it was giving off. Like a gust of warm air from a hearth, and it sent a strange feeling into my spark. The energy thrummed around me...as if it was _alive._

I was so close...

 _Do you believe in yourself?_

I hesitated, and the brilliant white light began to grow smaller and smaller, and the warmth disappeared.

 _No!_ I screamed inside my mind, desperately grasping for it.

 _Do you believe in yourself?_ The question repeated in my mind, more firmer than ever. The light was nothing more than a small speck now.

Suddenly, memories of Becca flooded inside my head. From the time we were freshmen in high school on the first day, to the time of our senior prom we went together to because neither of us had dates. The time when I had accidentally parked Becca's car into a tree, and to the night where I had sat her down, and made her watch all the Transformer movies of the trilogy. I thought back to the look on Becca's face when she discovered that giant alien robots were real, to the time we went shopping with Sunstreaker. And then to the time she threw me a surprised birthday party, and had the whole base in on it, to the last moment I saw her before I was sent on my quest to fight The Fallen. And then to hours before, where I had finally reunited with my best friend. All the memories swirled inside my head, and I felt a newfound determination placed inside me.

And I realized I did believe in myself. I _had_ to, because there was no way on Earth of Cybetron that I was losing Becca only moments after finally having her back. I was freaking Primus' reincarnation. And I would move the sun and the stars to save the people that I cared about.

Because that's just who I was.

The light had came back, so enormous and bright that it was almost blinding. The fiery energy burned all around me, and I squinted a little, but I couldn't help the surge of excitement that raced in me. When blinding white light touched me, I felt all of the power coming into me, and the heaviness in my chest depleted. I knew that in this exact moment, I had unlocked my healing powers.

I was channeling Primus.

 _You are an extension of myself..._ Her voice drifted inside my head, _I live inside of you..._

I opened my eyes again, and pulled away from Sunstreaker. His dark blue eyes met mine, and we both nodded at each other.

"Go save her." He murmured softly, before fully letting me go.

I took a deep breath, before walking over to where Becca laid. Only Ratchet was there, staring dully at her lifeless form. I knew how much it had pained him to see her die, especially since he had known her personally. Ratchet jumped when I placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, and only a look was exchanged before he had nodded and backed away.

My spark lurched at the sight of her, but I didn't dwell on it too long. It was like half of me was in auto-pilot, because my hands seemed to know exactly where to place themselves on her body. One at the middle of her forehead, and the other one on her heart. I imagined the ball of white light again, and I could feel the simmering thrum of energy coming into me.

Suddenly, I muttering words I didn't even understand. It was a foreign language, probably ancient Cybertronian, but I didn't think too much about it. My voice was deeper, and I figured out that Primus was speaking along with me, our voices were fused together. When I opened my eyes, my whole body was radiating a bright white glow, and I felt my palms sending ripples of energy into Becca's body. The chant grew louder, the alien words poured out my mouth, and I felt the power grow stronger.

The fluorescent lights above us were blinking in and out, and sparking violently. I heard some of the nurses shouts and shrieks of confusion, but I ignored them as my chant grew louder. I just focused on the white light, and using to it to heal. And then, the chant was over. My voice returned to its normal pitch, and the lights stopped blinking. The white glow had faded, and I stared down at Becca.

Her skin was her normal color, so that was a pretty good sign.

I had sucked in a sharp breath. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, as every one waited for something to happen. All eyes were trained on Becca's still form.

"Come on Becca," I whispered, the hand on her forehead moved to grab hers, "I know you can do it. Wake up."

The silence went on for more minutes, and my hope was starting to fade. What if I wasn't strong enough to save her? What if it didn't work?

I was startled as fingers curled around my hand, and gave a soft, weak squeeze. My spark nearly skyrocketed as a groan escaped her mouth and her eyes fluttered open. Joy and relief soared inside me, and I didn't know if I wanted to cry, shriek, or laugh. For a moment, I even wondered if this was real.

"Macey?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Because it was _real_. She was alive! This time, the tears that blurred in the corners of my eyes were tears of joy. Words just seemed to escape me, like I didn't know how to speak the English language. So instead, I just squeezed her hand back.

Becca didn't seem to mind. She just smiled at me, but her smile faded a little and she tilted her head to the side. A worried expression was on her delicate face, "Why are you crying?"

I just shook my head, the tears coming faster.

Becca suddenly noticed her enviornment, "Did something happen to me?"

I just shook my head again, wiping my eyes with the back of my arm. The words finally came to me, "I'm just glad you're safe."

She just nodded, and smiled again, "I missed you."

I smiled, feeling so light that I felt like I could fly, "I missed you too."

 _~ Later~_

After Becca had recovered, they had put her to rest to her body could heal. I was there the entire time, and I didn't even realize I was starving until Sunstreaker had reminded me. I kind've forgotten he was still here too.

After some minutes of convincing, I finally agreed to go getting some energon with him. I took one more glance at Becca's sleeping form, before exiting her room. Sunstreaker had intertwined his holoform's fingers with mine, and I looked at him.

"Have I told you how extremely grateful I am to have such an remarkable, amazing person like you in my life?" He asked, stopping half-way in the hallway.

My spark fluttered at the thought, and I chuckled softly, "You could definitely mention that more often."

He grinned, before leaning down to kiss me. My spark fluttered even more, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. _Finally,_ things were starting to get better. I had Becca and Sunstreaker back. They were both here and _safe_.

Sunstreaker pulled away, the hand that wasn't intertwined with mine had stroked against my cheek softly. I leaned in to the gentle touch, and he leaned down again, this time kissing the crown of my holoform's head.

I closed my eyes for a moment, just enjoying his presence. Something I didn't get to do often because there always something urgent in front of us. But now that Becca was safe, I could finally relax and enjoy this moment.

I opened my eyes and looked back up at him, "Have I told you how utterly grateful I am to have the most patient, understanding, and caring person like you in my life?"

He gave our hands a small, affectionate squeeze, "I love you Macey."

By now, I was grinning like an idiot, "I love you too, Sunstreaker."

We continued our walk to the Autobot's hangar.

 **Well how's that for a chapter ending? I hope you guys enjoyed the Macey/Sunny fluff as much as I did! Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. Please review so I can hear your awesome thoughts!**


	16. Body and Mind

**I am _so_ exhausted! I spent the day putting up a trampoline...but it was totally worth it. I just barely have enough energy to type this chapter, but I'm also excited for this chapter because an introduction to a character in DoTM! And also some other things... Reviews;**

 **Vodid- Yep, Becca's okay! Something is definitely gonna happen soon...but I wouldn't call it a negative thing. _*wink wink*_ And thanks, I'm glad you like my other story lol.**

 **SapphireSpark- Thank you so much! Oh yes, and it only gets better from here!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Why thank you! It's nice to hear from you again.**

 **jgoss- Mhmm, that's right. Lol, I know right...thanks!**

 **Sapphire-Starz17- Yeah, everyone I know that doesn't go to my school started school in August. We're the only ones who start a few days into September...I dunno it's a weird thing. But thanks for reading and I'm super happy you liked it! Here's ya next update!**

 **And I'm pretty sure you guys are going to like the ending... _*not-subtle-at-all winks*_**

Chapter 16: Body and Mind

After we had finished our energon, I had visited Becca again. She was fast asleep, and I made a quick promise to be there in the morning, before our holoforms dissolved and I was fully conscious in my alte mode, which was the silver Lambo. I made a mental note to ask Lennox if they had any Mustang GT's lying around. While the Lamborghini was sleek and very easy on the optics, I'd preferred a fast, muscle car that could withstand more damage. And considering the type of slag we had to deal with on a weekly basis, I was sure I'm going to need it.

Sunstreaker and I walked down to the Med Bay, to check on his twin. We paused by the doors at the sounds of yelling, and then crashing noises. There was the telltale _thunk_ of an unlucky mech getting hit by Ratchet's wrench, and he let out a yelp of pain. And then, it was silent.

Sunny and I exchanged bewildered glances.

"You think it's safe now?" I asked, only half joking.

Sunny nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think it's good."

I nodded, and the giant doors slid open as we walked through. There was a pouting Sideswipe laying on a berth, and Jolt cleaning up a strange, bright orange liquid that had fell on the ground. But the Hatchet was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do now, glitch?" Sunstreaker said, cuffing Sides on the helm which resulted in another yelp of pain.

"What makes you think I made him mad?" Sideswipe protested.

"Well for starters, there's a wrench-sized dent in your chassis." I teased, taking up the other side of the berth.

Sideswipe just rolled his optics, "He's overreacting. Pit, all I did was _stand up_."

"And dropped very sensitive chemical compounds." Jolt muttered, from his cleaning spot.

I frowned at the blue mech, "Do you need help, Jolt?"

"No Macey, I've got it." He replied, standing up and wiping his servos, "Ratchet is in his personal quarters cooling off. I'd give him some time before you go talk to him."

"We came here to check up on this glitch-head." Sunstreaker said, his strong arms crossed over his chassis as he glared down at his brother.

Sideswipe grinned, "Aww Sunny, you _do_ care!"

Another whack. "Ow!"

"Don't call me that."

I rolled my optics in amusement, before glancing back at Jolt. "When is he being released?"

"Tomorrow. Ratchet wants to run a few more scans on him before he releases him." Jolt answered, wiping a counter down.

"Ah, c'mon Jolt. I swear I'm fine. Nothing hurts anymore, I'm perfectly ok-"

"You dare move your aft from that berth, I'll weld it there... _permanently_!" Ratchet's deep voice drifted from behind the door on the other side of the Med Bay. I figured that was where he recharged.

I snorted a laugh, and looked back down at Sideswipe. "Guess you'll have to wait for tomorrow, buddy."

Sides frowned, grumbling under his breath as he sank further and further into the berth. Sunny shook his helm, and gave his brother a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Well, goodnight Sides, and Jolt." I said, turning back slightly to nod at the blue medic.

Jolt smiled, "Goodnight Macey. And Sunstreaker."

"Goodnight Ratchet!" I shouted, loud enough so the cranky medic could hear. He grumbled a 'goodnight' back. Laughing to myself, I took Sunstreaker's servo, and we walked out of the Med Bay.

We were half-way towards Sunny and Side's quarters, when we were stopped by a sudden commotion. A commotion in the form of a human woman, with dirty blonde hair in a neat ponytail, and a gray pant-suit, with a serious scowl on her face. I couldn't help but sigh.

Director Mearing.

I really shouldn't be surprised. It was only a matter of time before I'd run into her. Optimus and Lennox were talking to her about something, when she spotted us, and marched right over to us. It was kinda funny...how she had so much attitude and authority, when we were all at least ten-times her size.

"And who are these two?" She asked, giving us a scrutinizing glare.

Sunstreaker rumbled lowly in warning. A warning Mearing didn't seem to notice as she still looked at us expectantly, I shot him a look before addressing her.

"My name is Macey, and this is Sunstreaker."

"Macey, I've heard that name before," She suddenly looked incredulous, "So you're that human turned Cybertronian they were talking about."

"Well, _technically_ , I never was a human. It was orchestrated to keep me hidden from the- ah, nevermind." I muttered, seeing as she wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the reincarnation of...what was it? Prius or whatever?"

I could see Optimus and Sunstreaker visibly tense at her careless slipup.

My optics narrowed, "Actually, it's pronounced _Primus,_ and it wouldn't kill you to have a little more respect when you talk about the creator of our religion, ma'am."

Mearing froze for a second, before her eyes narrowed too, "Did you just call me ma'am?"

"Well, you are a _female_ , aren't you?" I retorted.

"Macey." Optimus warned, but I could see the slight amusement in his optics of me putting Mearing in her place. I always thought she was too bossy in the movies.

"Careful miss Price," She sneered, "I am in charge of the fundings for N.E.S.T. I'm the one you have to snarking off to me isn't a good way to do it."

This, begrudgingly, shut me up. Sunstreaker growled lowly from next to me, but thankfully, didn't say anything else. The tension in the air was so thick for a moment, that I was sure Sunny could cut it with a blade. And then Lennox cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Why don't we show you around the command center?" He suggested.

The Director's gaze was still narrowed on me, "Let's."

Lennox nodded, and they both walked off. I shot Optimus an apologetic look, which he returned with a smile before walking away.

"Fragging squishy." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Tell me about it. Why is it that they always put the aftholes in charge of running N.E.S.T?" I mumbled, and we continued our walk towards his quarters.

Once we had reached their quarters, Sunny typed in a passcode and the door slid open. I walked in, feeling the exhausting in my frame for the first time. Even though I had energon, using my healing powers took a lot out of me than I realized. I had nearly collapsed onto the berth, rolling over to make enough room for Sunny. He had sat down, but hadn't fully gotten into the berth. Instead, his optical ridges and mouth was scrunched up in a disgusted frown.

"What?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

"You need to be waxed."

I snorted, "Sometime later. I don't plan on keeping this color for long."

"Well, hurry up and paint yourself."

I grinned mischievously, "Sounds like someone's pretty _eager_ to wax me."

He scoffed, "No, I just don't want to be associated with someone who has faded, cracked armor like yours."

I rolled my optics, "Narcissistic bastard."

"I heard that." The yellow twin growled playfully, climbing on to the berth, but instead on top of me.

His navy blue optics gazed down on me, and I was suddenly aware of how close we were. There was barely enough room to breath between us, and the way he looked at me had heat flaring in my wires. My spark thrummed quicker in my chassis, and if they could, I was sure my servos would be moist with sweat.

Sunstreaker smirked, "You're blushing."

"What are you doing?" I mumbled sheepishly, trying to contain my blushing. _Fragging Sunny and his extremely handsome looks!_

He leaned down, so that the space in between our face-plates was almost nonexistent. But the flirty smirk on his mouth dropped, and a serious look was replaced in his optics. "I've been thinking about something."

"And that is?" I asked, trying to distract myself from all my flushing.

His servos had ghosted gently on the plates that made up my cheek-bones, "Seeing you save Becca made me think about all those times when I had thought I had lost you. And that fragging scared me. I love you so much that losing you would be like losing a piece of me, and I only ever thought that I could have that amount of love for Sideswipe."

My spark thrummed happily at his words. I smiled, "I love you too."

"I want us to sparkbond."

It felt like my spark jumped into my throat. My optics widened, _"What?"_

His gaze was still serious as he looked down at me, "I've lost you so many times before...and I _hated_ it. The guilt, the pain, and everything. All of this had made me realize something, and I hate myself for not have doing it sooner. Maybe this is Primus' way of giving me a second chance. Life can be very unexpecting some times, and I fear I might lose you again without being completely _with_ you. Macey, I want to be able to feel your every thought and emotion. I want us to connect on a level so strong that even death could not break it. I love you so much, and I want you to feel that love, every second of every day. "

So many emotions were pouring into my processor; surprise, affection, delight...but the biggest one was _love._ Because I loved Sunstreaker, so much to the point that losing him would be like losing a piece of myself as well. And I wanted him to feel my love just a much.

"Wait," I whispered, nearly inches away from his mouth, "What about Sideswipe? If we sparkbond...it won't be just us. His thoughts and emotions will be involved as well. Is he okay with this?"

Sunstreaker nodded, "I had talked to him a few days ago about it. He understands, and he is fine with it."

"Really?"

"Of course. He knows how much I love you Macey. He can accept it."

Before I could get anything else out, Sunstreaker's lips were over mine. My servo's immediately wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. The flushing only increased, but for the moment, I didn't care. My spark was thrumming with excitement, and absolute delight. This was the final stage of our relationship, and now we were going to be truly together, in body and in mind.

Sunstreaker pulled apart, leaning up only a little, "Are you ready?"

A wide grin split my face, as a low tremor of pleasure ran through me. I didn't even noticed Sunstreaker had turned off the lights, and only our optics had glowed through the darkness.

"Ready."

 **And suddenly I'm not so exhausted anymore.**

 **Yep. Sorry, I'm a little awkward at love scenes, but it was about fragging time. So yay for Sunny and Macey! Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, and don't forget to review!**


	17. Even More Visions and Revelations

**OMG, the reviews made me laugh. I wasn't gonna write a smut scene because I really don't know how and it's kinda awkward for me. I just wanted it to be implied but if y'all really want one let me know lol.**

 **Vodid- HA HA HA yeah I'm sure everyone was!**

 **jgoss- Yeah Sides will be happy for them. Lol, yeah, not a lot of people are big fans of her.**

 **Retrokill- I know right? Never done one before but when I read them...I dunno it's weird. Lol, hope you have fun writing. I know it's hard to get out of the procrastination station.**

 **SapphireSpark- Why thank you!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Thank you! Lol, me too XD**

 **KayleeChiara- Thank you. I know it was a little short, sorry I was pretty tired that day. But thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **The Silvernote- Lol, yay! And thank you for the reviews on both Unexpected and this fic!**

Chapter 17: Even More Visions and Revelations

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

 _The first thing that came to mind was **heat.**_

 _Sweltering, burning heat that danced around my skin and made my blood boil. The next thing that came to mind were the screams. There was more than one, all shrieking in high-pitched terror that pounded inside my head. My eyes opened, and I gasped softly, dodging the powerful fire blast that came spiraling from the sky right in time. Heart hammering, I looked around frantically, and my eyes widened in terror._

 _The city was in chaos._

 _Tall skycrappers that were once gray were blackened with ash as the flames from the fire engulfed them. Above them were large, spiky machines, flying around and terrorizing the humans below. They sprayed more of the sweltering fire with large guns, and I felt myself fly back, banging my head on a metal scaffholding as a nearby blast went off. There was the sounds of gunshots. Lots of gunshots, and the chilling laughs that echoed from above sent a deep, icy feeling down my spine._

 _I groaned, trying to climb my way out of the wreckage to run away with the people. But I couldn't, it felt like an unseen force was holding me down. I shrieked as a Cybertronian landed on the ground, only a few feet from where I was trapped. This robot was different from the others; instead of the sinister dark colors, this one had was a crimson red. He had a broad chest, with powerful jet engines on its back._ _He had the similar crest design on his helm like Optimus did, and then I saw his blue optics. Hope flared in me, and I opened my mouth to call out to him._

 _Finally, I was going to get help!_

 _But, as he turned around, that same icy feeling ran down my spine. His optics weren't the warm, soft blue Optimus had. They were cold and flat._

 _This was no Autobot._

 _His metal lips curled down in a sneer, and he grunted something in Cybertronian before transforming a hand into a cannon. The inside swirled a bright blue, and my eyes widened._

 _"No! No please!" I screamed, but it was too late._

 _The shot was fired._

. . .

My eyes snapped open, and I abruptly sat upright. I could feel my heart racing, and I had to press my hand against my chest to calm me back down. I didn't even register my name being called until someone shook me by my shoulders, and my eyes snapped up to Hazel, who looked worried.

"Becca? Are you okay?"

I looked around my surroundings. I was in the human Med Bay, _not_ a Cybertronian apocalypse. I nodded slowly, still trying to calm myself down as I flung the sheets off of me, and moved my legs over to the side of the bed. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"When I came in here to check on you, you were screaming." Hazel said, sounding completely unconvinced as she bent down to be at my eye level, "Maybe we should get Dr. Harold back in here."

"No," I shook my head, "I'm fine, I swear. It was just an um...nightmare."

Hazel stared at me for a long moment, before she nodded. She sighed, "Move over."

I smiled, scooting over a little so she could sit with me.

"I was so scared when you fainted in the hallway. You were dying and I felt so helpless because there was nothing I could do. Not even Ratchet could do anything." Hazel admitted.

My smile faded a little, "Yeah...well, I guess that happens when you get captured by Decepticons. And basically used as a guinea pig to bred a new Decepticon army."

Hazel gave me a hard look, "Don't joke about this. What happened to you was _horrible._ How can you be so blunt about nearly dying?"

I shrugged, "You get used to it after being here for a year."

Hazel sighed, "Well, it still shouldn't have happened. This was all my fault, Becca. I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "It's okay Hazel."

"I guess I haven't been around long enough." She muttered, crossing her arms. Although we were in a pretty grim situation, I couldn't help but feel happy. I finally had Macey back, my best friend. Everything just felt right with the world again. I knew now I could truly be happy.

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

I onlined to an annoying ringing sound, and I groaned, trying to roll away from the sound, but I ended up rolling right into a warm, metal chest. Finally, I gave up on trying to recharge and blinked a couple of times before my optics refocused on the gray ceiling, and slowly scanned the familiar room until they fell on Sunstreaker's golden chassis. I smiled fondly at how peaceful he looked, without that scowl on his lips on the time.

He was barely making a sound, but I could tell he was still in recharge by the way his chassis rose and fell deeply. I smiled even wider as memories of the night before filled my helm, and felt my cheeks heat up, but I wasn't embarrassed. I was happy that Sunny and I finally took this step, because now we were connected in a way only death can tear apart.

I felt a heavy sensation swirl in my spark, and a thoughtful expression appeared on my face. _Hmm...well, that's new._ I thought that maybe it had something to do with my armor, but as I shifted them, the heavy feeling stayed. Eventually, I just shrugged it off and accepted it as maybe sleeping on the berth wrong or something.

I wanted to poke around and test the new bond in my helm, but I didn't want to wake him...at least, not now. Instead, I climbed out of the large berth and decided to check what was making that incessant ringing noise.

Turns out, it was an alarm. Telling me that I had patrol in the next-

My optics widened, _"Frag!"_ I cursed lowly.

My patrol starts in five minutes! I frowned, realizing I wasn't going to have enough time to visit Becca before I had to start my day. I sighed in frustration, before looking back over at the sleeping form of Sunstreaker. My smiled widened again, as I quickly tip-toed over to kiss him on his helm. He grunted softly, but didn't wake up. I snorted, and walked out of the twin's quarters.

 _~ Time skip! A week later, still Macey's POV~_

I walked into the Med Bay, my spark still swirling with that heavy feeling. In fact, it hasn't stopped for a week, and I was starting to get a little worried. The Med Bay was as hectic as normal; Ratchet barking at Jolt and First Aid, while he was working on Ironhide's arm. I noticed Sideswipe in the corner of the Med Bay, with a large table full of metal parts which he was polishing with a frown on his silver faceplates.

I snickered as I sauntered over to him, "And _why_ are you here?"

Sides shot me a glare, "This is my punishment for setting off a cherry bomb in the main hangar."

I grinned wickedly, "Serves you right. Maybe spending some quality time with Ratchie would change your ways."

He shot me another look, smirking, "If that's what you think, then you really don't know me at all.

I shook my helm at him, before walking over towards where Ratchet was.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Yes Macey?" He asked offhandedly, deep in concentration on Hide's arm.

I rolled my optics, and smiled at Ironhide, "Hey Hide."

"Macey." He said, inclining his head.

I tilted my helm, "What's wrong with your arm?"

"My cannons need some upgrading." He answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow, "And Optimus is just okay with this? Especially after the fireworks incident?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed, and I grinned. It was just too fun to mess with the old timer. Ratchet on the other hand, did not share my appreciation for messing with Ironhide.

"Do you have a reason for coming here, Macey?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

That heavy, now slightly painful throb in my spark pulsed again. I took a deep breath, trying to form the words in my mind, "Yeah, I do actually. Do you ever get this... _throbbing_ feeling in your spark?"

That finally seemed to get his attention, as he stopped working, swiveling on his stool to look at me, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, not really sure how to put the feeling into words. "I don't know...my spark's been feeling really heavy, for a few days now, and I'm kinda worried. I just want to make sure it's not some horrible, rare, Cybetronian disease."

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Ratchet _laughed._

He fragging laughed like I told him the funniest joke in the world. I glared at him, folding my arms across my chassis until he finally decided to sober up. Everyone that was in the Med bay-even Sideswipe- was watching ratchet warily, as if he'd spontaneously combust. Maybe the Autobots have been working him a little too hard, and he finally snapped.

"Are you done laughing at my misery, doc?" I deadpanned.

He even snorted. I rolled my optics, about to just walk out the Med Bay with my remaining dignity, until his servo clasped around the edge of my shoulder, keeping me in place. I turned back to look at him.

He raised an otpic ridge, "You seriously don't know what's going on?"

"No," I retorted, "Why do you think I came here?"

Ratchet looked like he was about to crack up with laughter again, and I was sorely tempted to punch him square in the face-plates. _Woah...where did that come from?_ I shrugged the thought off as I payed attention to him. He finally straightened up, and ran a scan through his optics, and I felt the familiar tingly sensation run through my frame. When his scan was over, he looked me straight in the optics, a serious look taking his face plates.

"Macey, you are carrying."

I blinked. "Pardon?"

"Carrying." Ratchet repeated, but when I still didn't give a reaction, he elucidated, "A Cybertronian term that is used for a pregnant femme."

Before I could even react, a loud crashing sounded, echoing through the Med Bay. All optics turned to Sideswipe, who had managed to overturn the table and all the rusty, metal parts on the floor, along with himself.

He then looked up at me with shocked, blue optics, "HOLY FRAG! YOU'RE _SPARKED!"_

 **SURPRISE SURPRISE! Macey's sparked! Just imagine Sunny's reaction lol. And anyone know _who_ was Becca's vision? Anyway, I better go do my homework. Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review!**


	18. Sparked

**These reviews tho XD**

 **The Silvernote- Oh yes, these visions are definitely gonna bug her for a little bit. Haha, I can imagine that!**

 **Retrokill- same.**

 **MysticFire101- Thank you, and welcome aboard to the series! It means a lot to me to read that :)**

 **jgoss- Right? Oh, it was Sentinel Prime.**

 **SapphireSpark- Lol, I'm glad you're excited! And you're definitely right!**

 **Alice Gone Madd- lmao**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Lol, maybe I dunno.**

 **Starlit Storyteller- Yup. Lol, you're excitement makes me excited! But I can't give away the gender just yet!**

 **ChaChaGirl- Haha yeah, that would definitely be something. Thanks for the review, and welcome aboard as well!**

 **Pikachu17: Well, here it is!**

 **Enjoy y'all!**

Chapter 18: Sparked

I just stood there and blinked. And blinked again, and then again.

"Is there something wrong with your optics?" Ratchet asked, looking worried for a second.

I blinked again.

"I think she's going into shock..." I heard Ironhide mutter, but I couldn't even come back with a comment. My processors were still trying to wrap itself around the words that had just been spoken. The scene had played at least four times in my helm, before they finally seemed to register in my processors. Every pair of optics were on me, and all I could do was stare back at the medic's bright yellow plating.

And then it happened again. That heavy, flare in my spark...but this time, it was more like a flutter, as if another spark was pulsing with mine. And that's when it really hit me...

My optics widened, "Holy _frag!_ " I nearly tripped over my own pedes when I reeled back in surprise, and at the last moment, Ratchet had to grab me by my shoulders and pull me forward.

"Primus femme, are you okay?" He muttered, walking me over to the nearest berth. I didn't resist him, my right servo found its way up my chassis, and resting just above the armor that protected my spark case. _There's another spark in there?_

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet yelled, snapping me out of my muse, "Pick up all those tools, you glitch!"

"But...But," Sideswipe mumbled, his wide optics still staring at me, "S-She's sparked!"

"That is no excuse to act like you lost your processors!" Ratchet snapped, before turning back to me, "Are you okay, Macey?"

 _The pulse...all I could feel was the pulse._ It took me a moment to register what Ratchet said, and then I nodded, "I...think so."

"Carrying is nothing to be afraid of, it is only natural." He went on.

"I'm not afraid," I replied, looking down at the servo on my chest, "I'm just shocked. _Really_ shocked." _Holy Primus...a sparkling! I'm having a sparkling!_

"I am too," Ratchet heaved a heavy sigh, "Truth be told, we're in the middle of a war on a foreign planet. It's not the best circumstances to have a sparkling in, but it does give us all something."

"What?" I wondered, looking up at him curiously.

"Hope," A small, barely there smile stretched on to the bottom of his lips, "For a better future. This will only make the Autobots fight just that harder for it."

I felt heat flood my cheeks, and I dropped my gaze to my chassis again. I would have never thought about it that way...the Autobot's seeing the sparkling as something to fight for, or hold on to. It just made the whole thing even more _surreal_ than it already was! I felt the flare again, and my servo clenched softly against the armor. _Hope,_ I felt myself smiling a little bit, _maybe this isn't such a bad thing._

"But how are you gonna tell Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked, and it felt like someone had scratched a record.

"Uh..." I mumbled, feeling my processors drawing blanks again.

"Do you want me to comm him down?" Ratchet asked.

I found myself shaking my helm, "Um...no, thanks but no. I...I think I should tell him."

Ratchet nodded, before that wry smile came back, "Well, congratulations."

* * *

I really should've taken Ratchet up on his offer. Who knew it would be this _hard_ to tell your sparkmate that you were pregnant? I just stood off to the side, watching Sunstreaker fighting Mirage in a mock-battle. They were both skilled; it was a pretty good match. Some of the Autobots that were out in the courtyard had gathered to watch, and some soldiers did too. I always admired Sunstreaker's fighting, he was graceful and swift as he moved, but lethal and deadly at the same time.

It was a perfect paradox, and just one of the many reasons I fell in love with that golden psychopath. My spark flared again, and I frowned, rubbing my chassis absentmindedly. I didn't know how Sunny would react, and I was really anxious to find out. My spark was thrumming hard in my chassis, and it felt harder to breath. Sunny had finally gotten back all he wanted in his life; Sideswipe and I. We were all safe and together, and he was fine with that. Would he accept the sparkling? Would it be too much for him? He is a front liner after all...

"Macey." I nearly fell off the crate I was sitting on. I didn't even notice the battle had ended, or that Sunstreaker was staring right at me. _Was I seriously **that** lost in thought?_

"What are you, a ninja now? Primus!" I exclaimed, hopping off the crate.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Sunstreaker suddenly frowned, and moved closer. Closer enough to make my already racing spark race harder. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um n-no, everything's fine." I mumbled, nervously scratching the back of my helm.

His frown deepened, "You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"The bond." He said, as if I should've already known that. He reached up, and with one digit, tapped the side of my helm softly, "I can feel your emotions. You're trying to suppress some of them, but the anxiousness is bleeding through."

Mentally, I could feel Sunstreaker reaching out to me, and it made my spark ache, but I had to reject it. Sunny's frown didn't let up, and I gave him a nervous chuckle, trying to keep myself from thinking about it too much.

"You're hiding something from me," He said suddenly, his deep voice taking on a serious tone as he crossed his strong golden arms, "What is it?"

 _Damn. He's good._

"Nothing! I- uh just wanted to congratulate you on the fight. Good job!" I lied, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

He sighed, "Macey, I'm going to find out one way or another. It's no use to keep it from me."

"There's nothing to keep." I mumbled, purposely not meeting his gaze.

"Then why are you closing me off?" He questioned, taking another dreadful step closer.

I could feel the anxiousness crashing into me again, and I swore lowly inside my head, because I was sure that he probably felt it too. _Damnit Macey, just spit it out already...it can't be that hard!_ _It's three simple words._

"I'm..." _Three words!_ "I'm uh..."

 **Prowl to Macey. Come in Macey.**

"Oh thank Primus," I muttered, connecting to the comm, **Yeah, Prowl?**

 **It is your turn for patrol.**

 **Gotcha! Thanks Prowl!**

 **Um...okay.** He disconnected.

I took a large sigh of relief, "Well, I got patrol. See you later!" But before I could turn around and leave, he grabbed me by my shoulder, and spun me back around. His navy blue optics burned brightly as he stared down at me, probably trying to figure out what I was hiding, and why I was practically _oozing_ nervousness. I bit my lip-plates as he leaned in so close that there was only a few inches between us.

"This isn't over." He grumbled, "Tonight, you're telling me what's going on."

"Okay." I cursed myself again, because my voice had cracked at the end.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge, but I broke free of his grasp before he could comment about it. I muttered another goodbye, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the courtyard to go out to do my patrol round.

I _really_ should've taken Ratchet up on his offer.

* * *

I had stayed on patrol for far longer than I needed to, because I needed to build myself up again. I lost any and all confidence while Sunny was in the courtyard, and it was only childish of me to keep it in any longer. I couldn't let my fears get to me, even if he didn't want the sparkling, he still had a right to know about it. I was half-surprised Sideswipe hadn't said anything over their bond the moment he found out.

I had walked all the way down to the twins' quarters, and stopped just before the door. Reluctantly, I typed in the passcode, and the door slid open. I didn't expect Sunny to be standing there on the other end, his arms crossed as he looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He prompted.

I glanced over at Sideswipe, who was sprawled out on the couch, playing a video game. When he looked up to see me entered, he had paused the video game. A small, evil little smirk curled onto his lips, and I glared at him. I didn't have to comm him to know what he was thinking;

 _You're on your own, Mace._

I sighed again, before taking a deep breath, "Sunny...I'm carrying."

He tilted his helm, "What?"

"Carrying! Pregnant! However you want to call it, I have a sparkling!" I muttered quickly.

Sunstreaker was silent. He just stood there, looking as if I grew a second helm, died, and then ascended to heaven right in front of him. His navy blue optics were wide open, and his jaw fell slack. Lucky for us, Sideswipe decided now was the perfect time to break the silence. _Note the extreme sarcasm._

"Ha ha! You got her _sparked_!" He started laughing, and jumped over the edge of the couch to walk over to Sunstreaker. He had wiped an imaginary tear from his optic, as he rested a servo against Sunny's bulky shoulder, "Oh man bro, you're going to be a Sire!"

"Shut up!" He growled, smacking his twin in the face.

Sideswipe snickered again, dodging Sunny's attempts at hitting him. This only made Sunny more annoyed, and it all went downhill from there. I let out an angry huff, throwing myself between the two and pushing them apart with as much strength as I could muster. All of the previous worries and anxiousness seemed to melt away, and replaced itself with fierce determination.

 _"Stop_ it!" I yelled above their shouts.

They both stopped. Sideswipe was still cackling, and Sunstreaker looked slightly homicidal.

I jabbed a digit into my damn sparkmate's chest, " _You._ Stop trying to kill your brother, because if he dies, then you die too you slagging glitch! And I am _not_ raising this sparkling by myself!"

They both just blinked at me.

"You're...you're serious?" Sunny asked, his voice quiet.

I sighed again, "Yeah, it's true. Ratchet told me this morning."

His optics widened, "He did? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Um well," I mumbled, feeling the nervousness seep back in. I took a deep breath, "Because Ratchet says that we're basically carrying future hope for the race of Cybertronians which I'm pretty sure is a big deal and I don't want to take away that hope but I don't know if I'm ready for a sparkling or not! I mean, I can barely take care of myself without getting captured by Decepticons or anything and I don't even know if I could be a mother! I'm just barely grasping being Primus reincarnation so-"

"Macey," Sunstreaker interrupted softly, "You're rambling."

I threw my servos up, "I know! I don't know why it's so hard to tell you how I feel!"

"You don't need to," He said, in the same soft, soothing voice. He gently grabbed my servos, and intertwined them with his own, "That's what the bond is for."

"Oh. Right!" I said, and I could feel the dampened bond opening up again. A tidal wave of emotions washed over me, and streamed over to Sunstreaker's end, which he accepted gratefully. The golden twin paused for a moment, his optics dimmed as he took in everything I couldn't explain in words, before they brightened again.

"Thank you." He said.

I nodded.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked slowly.

"What? Y-You mean the sparkling?" I asked quickly, but he nodded calmly. I bit my lip-plates for a moment, before shrugging, "I don't know. Do _you_ want to keep it?"

"Of course I do," He said, "But the decision is ultamitely yours, you're the one that's carrying."

Relief poured into me, and I felt my spark thrum brightly with so much love and happiness. I found myself throwing my arms around his neck, and just held on to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so proud of Sunny, he's gone through so _much_ these past few months, and he was handling the news better than I expected. But then, there was always the thought my processors drifted back to. _Could we really raise a sparkling...in a time of war?_

"I'm a Sire." Sunstreaker muttered softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm pretty sure he was saying it to reassure himself out loud, but I smiled anyway.

"Yeah, and I'm the crazy mother."

 **So Macey and Sunny are keeping the sparkling! Yipee! Thanks so much for reading, and leave a review!**


	19. Pregnancies and Promises

**ChaChaGirl- Same, that was me for two months before I got one. I love them too, and thank you very much! I really appreciate it! Haha, your review made me laugh so much, thanks for it XD**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- You're welcome, and here's another one!**

 **MysticFire101- Omg, thanks! Haha, oh yes, they're definitely gonna be an interesting family. Aww, I'm sorry, but it _did_ have to happen. I thought it would've been too unrealistic if she came out unscathed, but hey she's here again!**

 **The Silvernote- Very true! Lol, thank you so much!**

 **jgoss- Yes, it definitely does! They will certainly make a unique pair ;)**

 **Well, now that Sunny's covered, it's down to the remaining Autobot's reaction lol!**

Chapter 19: Pregnancies and Promises

"You're _what?!"_

I cringed slightly at her volume. Even in my human form, I still had sensitive audio receptors, and Becca nearly shrieking upon the news of my pregnancy wasn't really helping it. But before I could even say anything, she had sprung up from her bed and was flailing her arms around as she squealed.

"Becca..." I muttered lamely, as she basically ran around me, squealing and shrieking. "Becca!"

"Sorry," She said, stopping to pant slightly, before placing her hands on my shoulders, "It's just that- _eeeek!_ I can't believe you're pregnant, Macey! That's so amazing!" I scratched my head sheepishly, and she squealed again, bobbing up and down in place. "We, we have to start planning a baby shower, and we have to buy baby clothes and-wait, is it gonna be human-sized or really fraggin' tall like you guys? If that's the case then the baby clothes might not fit..."

"Becca," I said, shaking my head and chuckling softly.

"What?" She protested, stepping away from me to cross her arms, "This is a big deal, Mace! You're...you're gonna be carrying another life! You're gonna be a _mother_! Aren't you excited?"

I nodded, "I am, I was just...thinking about something."

Becca tilted to her head slightly to the right, "What?"

"I just," I sighed, dropping my gaze to the ground, "I haven't seen much of the third movie, but I'm sure something pretty big happened. And I don't want my sparkling to get caught up in the middle of it."

"Oh," Becca mumbled, biting her lip, "I guess I didn't think about it that way."

"I'm not trying to be a downer or anything," I said, noticing Becca's face ashen, "It's just that I've been having this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I know something not-very-great is going to happen." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Nevermind, I sound really depressing. It's probably pregnancy sickness or something."

"Actually, I think I understand what you're feeling." Becca said quietly, but my advanced receptors picked it up perfectly.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded slowly, her bright smile turning into a hard grimace, "I had a dream a few days ago, or well, I think it could've been a dream. Or maybe a vision of something."

I perked up at that.

"I was surrounded by fire, death, and destruction...it was chaos. And in the middle of it all, there was this robot."

"What did he look like?" I asked curiously.

"Um, kinda like Optimus in a way. He had red and blue armor, and those finials on the top of his helm. But, I think he had-"

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Becca's description of this mystery Cybertronian. Becca walked over to the door, turning the doorknob slowly, and opening it up to reveal Lennox standing on the outside. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah Will?" Becca asked softly.

He smiled warmly, "Hey Becca, good to see you're doing better." Becca nodded, and then he turned his gaze to me, "Optimus wants you in the main hangar. Something about a major meeting that needed to be taken place." He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "What did you do, kid?" Both of their gazes swung to me.

I held my hands up, "Nothing! Well, nothing I can remember at the moment, anyway."

Lennox chuckled, "Well, whatever this is about, we're going to find out pretty soon."

I nodded, and Becca and I followed Lennox out of her dorm and down the halls to the main hangar. I had a pretty good guess of what was about to go down, and it was going to be a doozy. Once we entered the main hangar, Lennox and Becca climbed up to the metal stairs, and I dismissed my human form, feeling my full conscious returned to my Mustang form, and the headlights switched on before I felt myself transforming up into my bi-pedal mode. I turned at the sound of the Autobot door opening, to find the twins rolling in, and smiled at them.

"What's going on?" Sides asked, looking around.

I shrugged, "Gotta spill the beans."

"What?" Sides asked, raising an optic ridge. But before I could clarify, Sunstreaker had wrapped a servo around mine, gently tugging me towards the group of Autobots, who upon noticing our entrance, split like the Red sea. Optimus was standing as regal as ever in the middle of the circle, and all whispers faded as every shade of blue optics fell on us.

"Now can you tell us what all this fuss is about?" An Autobot named Hound muttered.

Optimus' expression was unreadable, which was a strange look on him. I opened up a private comm. **You want to tell them or you want me to do it, Boss-bot?**

His expression had softened, and I smiled a little. He had cleared his throat to get the Autobot's attention again, "It seems we will be having a new recruit joining our family."

"Really? Who is it?" Mirage asked.

"Is he a Wrecker?" Hound asked excitedly.

Some of the Autobots looked confused and slightly curious, while some-really just Ratchet, Hide, and the twins- looked smug as they watched their comrades.

"Optimus," Prowl had spoken up, "I am perplexed. Wouldn't our radar systems picked up on his signature long before he touched down on Earth? Why are you just telling us this now?"

"Was he captured?" Mirage questioned.

"I hope its Wheeljack." Hound murmured.

 _Okay...the suspense was starting to kill me, and I already know what it's about! What's taking Optimus so long anyway?_ I looked over at him, to see that his optics were full of mirth as he watched us.

"There's no use guessing, because none of you know this so called recruit," I said, folding my servos across my chassis, "The recruit isn't even here yet."

Prowl looked like he was going to glitch, and Hound and Mirage's confusion was only growing stronger. _Okay, I take it back, it's a little fun to mess with them. Oh well, now for the bomb drop..._

"Because that recruit is a sparkling, who hasn't been born yet."

There was silence for a moment, before Hound turned to Mirage. "You're not carrying, are you?"

"No, stupid!" I facepalmed myself, "I am!"

"Ohh..."

First Aid's optics widened, "Wait, you're sparked?!"

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling Sunstreaker squeeze my servo again. The amount of love and admiration pouring from his side of the bond made my spark swell...or maybe that was the sparkling again. I'm not really sure anymore.

"Congratulations, Miss Price." Optimus rumbled in his deep voice, and I smiled up at him.

"Thank Boss-bot."

* * *

"This is really awkward." I mumbled, laying horizontally on the berth as Ratchet hunched over me, pressing something cold and hard against my chassis.

The medic sighed, "Just breathe, Macey."

I took a deep breath, and Ratchet measured it before writing something down on his ever-present clipboard. I hummed to myself, while he wrote, before he finally put it down and turned back to me.

"So Doc...how exactly does Cybertronian pregnancy work?" I wondered, drumming my digits against my chassis.

"Well for one thing, it is shorter than human pregnancy. It's around four months I want to say." He answered.

My optics widened, "That's um, pretty quick."

"Well, we are advanced beings." Ratchet pointed out. _Touché._

"Well, when do I start showing?" I asked.

"Showing?" Ratchet repeated the word slowly, as if he didn't understand.

I cocked my head, "Um, you know...does my stomach get bigger. Or really, it would be my chest. Does my chest get bigger? It would be really weird if my chest just grew to this humongous size. But hey, maybe it's not such a bad thing; I'll finally have boobs for once in my life."

"You're chest does not enlarge," Ratchet deadpanned, "Because you do not show signs. At least, not physically."

"Then how do you know I eat for two now?" I asked lightly, raising an optic ridge.

"Well, now that there is another spark developing in your chassis, you give off _two_ spark signatures, instead of one." He replied.

"Oh." I muttered. I guess that made more sense.

"However, you still can go through the mood swings and sickness like a human pregnancy. When the spark is old enough, it will start to give off its own emotions, and since you are naturally connected to that spark, you will feel those emotions as if they were your own."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." I said.

Ratchet nodded, before putting his clipboard down, "Alright, I've run your scans and check-ups, and everything seems fine."

"Can you tell if it's a mech or a femme?" I asked, sitting up excitedly.

Ratchet gave me a look, "We are advanced, but not that advanced. You've only been carrying for a week and a half, it is entirely too early to tell."

I deflated a little, "Oh well." I hopped off the berth.

"Macey, you are carrying now. Please don't do that." He reprimanded.

I rolled my optics, patting my chassis, "They'll be alright. It was only a seven foot drop."

Ratchet muttered something that sounded awfully like the word "crazy", but I chose to ignore it. I waved the Doc and Jolt a goodbye, before exiting the Med Bay. I walked past the Main Hangars, and down towards the brigs. After all, there was someone I had been meaning to talk to.

Barricade's ruby optics had onlined at the sound of the door opening, and they had hardened to a cold stare, which I was starting to assume was his "resting bitch face" before they had softened at my sight.

I gave him a soft smile, "Hey."

He bowed stiffly, "I am honored to be in your presence, Primus."

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Er...you don't have to call me Primus, or bow to me every time I see you. It makes me feel old."

Confused, Barricade slowly rose up, "Then what should I address you as?"

"Macey's fine," I said, before sighing, "Ugh, these energon bars are so annoying. I wish I could just talk to you out in the open."

Barricade snorted softly, "You know that Autobots wouldn't allow it. Not even Optimus."

"But he knows you, you've worked with them before." I argued weakly.

Barricade casted his gaze to the ground, "I've made a lot of mistakes...killed a lot of good bots; they're friends. I am not bothered by them keeping me here, it is for the best right now."

I huffed, "Well, still...it isn't right. You're trying to change. You're defecting."

"Because I no longer want to live a life ruled by rage and hatred." Barricade sighed, "And as much as I'd rather be a Neutral, I know that one way or another, this war will catch up to me again. It is best to fight on the right side and hope that I will live long enough to see this feud brought to peace."

"That would be...idealistic." I replied.

"Congratulations, by the way."

I raised an optic ridge, "Huh?"

"You are carrying, are you not?"

My optics widened, "yeah but-wait! _How_ did you know that?" I looked around the cell, "Geez, news travels fast!"

Barricade chuckled, _actually_ chuckled. I smiled a little bit, at hearing his laugh. It was nice, better than the deadly coldness to his tone when he was threatening to kill me when he had kidnapped me, a while back.

"I can sense the spark signatures." He answered.

My mouth formed a big 'O' shape, and I nodded.

 _Macey...where are you?_ I heard Sunny speak across the bond.

 _At the brigs, why?_ I answered.

 _The frag are you doing at the brigs?_ Was Sunstreaker's reply, and immediately a flurry of thoughts came across the bond. Worry, concern, curiosity, wariness. I chuckled at them, soaking up every single emotion, before sending a calm one back. I really loved this spark-bond.

 _I'm fine, I just wanted to visit Barricade._

 _Macey._ His tone was full of warning.

 _Yeah, yeah, I know what you're going to say._ I sent a mental optic-roll, _I'm a big femme, Sunny. I know how to take care of myself. And besides, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person Cade would harm._

 _Just...send someone to go with you next time. Or alert Sideswipe and I._

I scoffed, _In your dreams Sunshine. I definitely don't need a babysitter._

Annoyance rolled across the bond, _It is not babysitting. It's taking a precaution. Macey, you are carrying. If this is all a façade, then you will be targeted the most. You hold the key to reviving our race, and if the Decepticons ever found out..._

I didn't have to hear him finish his thoughts. His emotions said everything that words couldn't describe, and I did share his concern about the Decepticons. But, something deep down inside of me was telling me that I was doing the right thing. Maybe it was Primus, maybe it was the sparkling, or a gut feeling. Either way, I knew I could trust Barricade. I sent a mental _I love you_ across the bond, before focusing back on Barricade.

He smirked, "Lovers quarrel?"

I rolled my optics playfully, "Tell me about it. I love Sunny and everything, but ever since he found out I was pregnant, he's been even _more_ protective. I didn't even think it was possible."

"From what I've heard about the golden twin, I understand he has lost you a couple of times?" Barricade asked.

I swallowed nervously, "Uh...yeah, kind of."

"Well, you can't really blame him for keeping you as close as he does. He loves you...and going through the pain of losing a loved one is something that I wouldn't wish on my worst of enemies." His optics had softened as a memory played over them, and a stab of guilt hit me. Because I knew that Barricade had lost, both his sparkmate _and_ a sparkling.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, shaking my head, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," He said nonchalantly, but I knew he was hiding the hurt. "The past is the past."

My spark burned in turmoil. I wanted so badly to help Barricade, because I knew exactly what he was going through. The darkness had taken over him, and he was trying to get back to the light, desperately clinging on to any sense of morality he had left. I knew I would have to help him, I was his last hope for redemption. And I would not stop until I could get him back into the light.

I leaned close enough, that I could smell the charred air from the energon bars, "I'm gonna get you out of here, Barricade, I promise."

And I meant it.

 **I love writing about Cade lol. And I really love writing the doctors scenes with good old Ratch and Macey! I'm also pretty proud of myself because I updated two stories today, which has never happened in the history of my writing before...like _ever_. So also go check out "A Change of Plans," if you would like! Oh and thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **P.S: Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!**


	20. Wistful Conversations

**Heyy, back with another chapter! I'm sad because winter break is ending for me, but I actually am looking forward to the new year. Oh, which reminds me...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! And I thought, it would be pretty good to kick off the new year with another chapter for Unpredictable! And also...holy crap. I've been on here for almost _3_ years now, which is crazy-hard to believe! Unexepected was started around October in 2014, and then Unpredictable was started in June in 2015...so, both fics have some years under their belts (only just a few lol).**

 **The Silvernote- Thanks! I love Cade too, he's my fav Decepticon! And don't worry, he'll be feee again one day!**

 **MysticFire101- Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you're liking this story! Lol, Macey revealing her secret was actually my favorite in that chapter! I would love to hear what your OC's say! I'm sorry that I haven't really been around the last month, it was super busy with exams and projects due before winter-break so I was basically M.I.A. But yeah, PM me so we can talk!**

 **jgoss- Oh geez, thanks! I'm glad you like it, and she will definitely not give up on freeing Barricade. Oh yeah, can't really blame him since he's so afraid of losing her. He's gonna be even more protective now because she's sparked!**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- you're welcome!**

 **Autobot Guardian- I know you didn't review to this chapter, but I wanted to reply anyway. I'm happy you found that ending funny, and I'm even more happied that it helped you while you were sick! :)**

 **Woohoo, we're in the twenties now!**

Chapter 20: Wistful Conversations

It's been a week since I've officially announced my pregnancy, and after the first few wild days, things had started to simmer down. Of course, Autobots and humans alike, would go up to me occasionally and ask me questions about it. I thought it was pretty funny, but Sunstreaker didn't. His protectiveness had gone through the roof, and I don't think it would ever come back down. He'd usually scare the humans away by growling, but the Autobots were a bit more harder to intimidate. Becca, had been absent for some time, which I found strange since we'd been connected at the hip since her recovery, but I soon found out the reason was because she was busy sparkling-proofing the base. Which is practically impossible, but it was sweet of her to try.

Lennox and Epps had been complaining about her, saying that she kept going off on a rampage every time she entered the Main Hangar, and demanded that they sparkling-proofed it. Of course, I had to tell Becca that even though they were a sparkling, they were still at least ten times stronger than humans, so she shouldn't worry too much about it. Although, all of her fuss about sparkling-proofing the base had reminded me that I needed to start making preparations for when the sparkling did come. Which lead me to my current position, sitting down in the middle of the twin's large berthroom, while staring at the wall thoughtfully. I didn't have much, but a few large blankets from Becca, and some human-sized stuffed animals.

"You think I should paint this wall?" I murmured thoughtfully, gingerly rubbing my digit over the middle of my chassis. Right over the spot where I could feel the another spark developing. I smiled softly, before tilting my helm to the side, studying the pretty-much empty side of the room with a new thought. They had cleared it because it was going to be where my berth was, but now I'm wondering if I could have Wheeljack somehow turn the berth into a make-shift crib.

The doors whisked open, momentarily snapping me out of my thoughts as I glanced up and smiled at the golden robot.

"How was patrol?" I teased.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "Don't even start, femme." He immediately grabbed a jar of wax and cloth off of a shelf, "Fraggin humidity is ridiculous," He grumbled to himself.

I nodded, "Well, it has been raining a lot lately."

"Yeah, and if this fraggin' weather keeps it up I might rust." He grumbled.

I chuckled, shaking my helm, "You're such a drama queen."

"Shut up," He muttered, before his navy optics glanced down at me, "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"I'm thinking about how I want to set up the sparkling's area." I answered, and then added, "Oh yeah, which reminds me. I have to swing by Wheeljack's lab to ask if he can build a crib for us."

Sunstreaker snorted, "Are you crazy? You're not going anywhere _near_ that mech's lab."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"He's a walking explosion waiting to happen," Sunstreaker said, "I'm definitely not risking you going down there and something happens."

I sighed, but let him win on this. _This time at least._ "Okay fine, then that means you have to do it."

Sunstreaker shrugged, "Fine with me."

 _"Fine with me."_ I mocked in a low voice, folding my arms across my chassis.

Sunstreaker glared at me for a moment, before his optics softened, "I love you, Macey."

I was slightly taken aback, but grinned, "Of course you do. I'm having your child."

He rolled his optics, seeming to discard his obsessive waxing compulsion to sit down next to me. I felt the roll of love and admiration go across the bond, and I smiled leaning my helm so that it fell on his strong, bulky shoulder. It was silent for a couple of minutes as we stared at the corner of the berthroom again. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something by the look on his face, and I thought it was pretty cute so I didn't disturb him.

"Are you scared?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked, "Huh?"

"To have the sparkling," He clarified, turning to glance down at me again, "Are you scared about it?"

"Well, if we're being completely honest then yeah. I'm scared as pit, because there's a lot of responsibilities that come with that. I no longer have to worry about looking after myself and you and your brother," I teased lightly, "I'm...I'm going to be in charge of another life, which is still mind-blowing just thinking about it. And plus, I don't think I have a single maternal wire in my frame. Becca's the one that's always been good with kids and everything, I don't even know how to be a mother."

"Don't say that," Sunstreaker interrupted softly, "When the time's right, you're maternal instincts will come out."

I snorted at that, before nudging him softly, "Oh yeah, and what about you? What are your fears?"

Sunstreaker glanced down at the ground for a moment, "I don't know. For a long time, Sideswipe has been the only family I've ever had, I've ever known. We were spark-split twins, and we depended on each other for mostly everything. And then you came waltzing into my life as that infuriating squishy and-"

"Woah, woah... _waltzing_?"

Sunstreaker shot me a dry look, "Yes. Waltzing."

I chuckled, "Okay, that's not quite how I remember it, but proceed."

He rolled his optics, "You're such a child."

I leaned upwards to plant a big, over-dramatic kiss on his cheek, "You love me."

He didn't respond to that, but I did feel another wave of admiration through the bond again. Susntreaker's facial expression then turned serious again, "This is a big step for me Macey. In fact, it is for both of us. Sides and I never got to know our real Creators. I used to wonder who they were, but over time I stopped caring. And," He looked away again, a troubled expression crossing his face-plates.

"You don't know if you can be a father." I answered for him.

He nodded, "Well, yes."

I shook my helm, "Well, I'll tell you what you told me. The instincts will kick in...and besides, I know you'll love our sparkling. This will only fuel your determination to be a good father, and give that love to our sparkling, because you and Sides hadn't gotten that growing up."

Sunstreaker smiled softly, "You're right."

"I'm always right," I quipped, "But seriously Sunstreaker, I know you. I love you, and I _trust_ you. You're going to be a wonderful father."

Sunstreaker's optics flashed with an unseen emotion, and I smiled again, this time leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Heat of pleasure slowly began to sink into my frame, and spiraled brightly in my chassis. My spark fluttered happily, just at Sunstreaker's nearness, and many more emotions ran across the bond. My optics snapped open, mid-way through the kiss-turned-make out, and I split apart from him abruptly.

Sunstreaker's optics widened with worry, "What's wrong, Macey?"

Shock ran through me for a moment, as my hand found its way to my chassis again, and I stilled. There it was again. That small, pulse of joy and delight that I was feeling. And as much as I knew that I was feeling those emotions, these ones weren't from me.

"I felt it." I admitted at last, before the excitement flooded me, "Oh my Primus! Sunny I felt the sparkling!"

Sunstreaker's tight frown eased into a soft look, "What was it?"

"Love." I said, feeling giddy at the new emotion again, "The sparkling feels our love."

 **Dawww, they're too cute. I loved writing this, even though it's kinda short. It was just a little fluff/transitioning chapter! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to hear your reviews! Once again, happy new year and I wish you guys the best!**


	21. Double Trouble

**Heyyy, back with another chapter!**

 **xXTheLegendXx- Wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it, and I do hope you'll like this chapter! Things are definitely starting to progress into DOTM!**

 **jgoss- Lol, thanks. Macey and Sunny will be an interesting pair.**

 **Maria B- Yeah...;)**

 **KayleeChiara- Ah, thank you! Oh yeah, it's going to be a big change for pretty much everyone on base. And yes, Becca's visions on the future are definitely foreboding. But thanks for the review, and I hope you like this one!**

 **SapphireSpark- Thank you, same goes to you!**

 **MysticFire101- LOL. It was great, I loved it! It was super entertaining, and thank you for the review!**

 **The Silvernote- Thanks :)**

 **Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Haha, me too. Thanks for the review!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

Chapter 21: Double Trouble

 _~ 2 weeks later~_

It's been a pretty hectic two weeks, and not just for me, but for everyone on N.E.S.T. We just had a whole crew of Autobots arrive at base, they were called the Wreckers. I didn't know much about the Wreckers, but Sideswipe was happy to fill me in on them. Apparently, they're a group of Autobots, infamously known for being wild, loose-cannons and basically Ironhides. Sunstreaker, was comparatively less excited about the Wreckers arrival. In fact, I'm pretty sure Sideswipe was the only one who was actually _excited_ to see them. But they ended up settling down well, and even though they could be obnoxious a-holes, I found myself liking them.

But currently, they and Twins were all out on a mission. I didn't know much about it, but Lennox mentioned something about an ancient Cybertronian relic giving off a faint signature in South America. It sounded really interesting, and I wanted to go, but was stopped for obvious reasons.

I sighed, pushing the spoon around in my cereal as Becca and I sat in the cafeteria of N.E.S.T. She had a few extra hours before she had to go to work today, and she thought it would be nice to get together and have breakfast.

"Are you ever going to eat the cereal?" Becca teased, finishing off her eggs.

I sighed, scooting the bowl away from me, "Probably not."

Becca's jocular expression faded, as worry replaced her big, blue eyes, "What's wrong, Mace?"

"Nothing." I muttered, tapping my nails against the table.

"Something's clearly wrong," Her eyes widened, "Nothing's going wrong with the pregnancy, right?"

I shook my head, chuckling softly, "No, Becca. Things are fine."

"You still want me to throw you a baby shower, right?"

"Knock yourself out."

Her face morphed in confusion, "Well...then what's wrong?"

"Being pregnant is so _boring_!" I complained, slumping onto the table. I know I was being dramatic, but still, "I mean, I know the Autobots want only what's best for me, and to keep me out of harm's way, but seriously! I haven't even completed my first month yet, and I'm only _barely_ showing. I can still do missions, and patrol rounds."

"Please," Becca scoffed, pouring creamer into her coffee, "If anything, you should be happy that you're not working. Director Mearing is a nightmare. And besides, I thought you were setting up for the baby."

I sighed, resting my head on my chin, "It's not that I'm not excited for the sparkling. I just...I hate this feeling, of being bored with nothing to do. It makes me feel, a little useless, you know?"

Becca's eyes widened, "Macey Isabelle Price!"

I internally cringed at the full use of my name, "...Yeah?"

"Are you serious? You're freaking Primus' recarnation! If anything, you're the most useful person on the base. Way more useful than I'd ever be."

I rolled my eyes, "Becca don't say that. You're really good at calculating coordinates, the teams probably wouldn't have found me without you."

Becca laughed, "Okay, now that we've established our usefulness..."

I couldn't help but grin, and then let out a thoughtful sigh, "I can't believe we've been here for almost two years now."

Becca smiled, "Yeah. Well, it sure was an eventful year and a half."

I snorted, "Eventful is an understatement."

"Oh, yeah, _huge_ one."

I laughed at that, smiling up at my best friend, before turning as I picked up on the sounds of footsteps approaching us. I recognized the lady with short brown hair as Hazel, the one who was there when Becca had fainted from the infection, and had first told everyone that she was gone. I didn't know much about her, but Becca and her had became close while I was gone. A heavy feeling swelled in my chest for a moment, and I knew it wasn't coming from the sparkling. I swallowed hard, as Becca greeted Hazel brightly with a hug as she got up from the table, the chair making an unholy screeching sound against the floor.

"Hey, Bec. Did you forget we had work today?" Hazel asked, chuckling.

Becca groaned, rolling her eyes, "I wish I did."

"Well, someones got to monitor the Earth's orbital system for signs of Cybertronian life." She retorted, before glancing down at me, "Macey, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce you guys," Becca said, motioning to me, "Macey, this is Hazel, my coworker, and Hazel this is my best friend Macey."

Hazel nodded politely, "Nice to meet you. And congratulations on your pregnancy."

I nodded again, "Thanks."

Becca could sense there was something wrong with me, I could tell by the way she was peering at me, but she obviously wasn't going to call me out in front of Hazel, and I'm glad she didn't. Instead, she smiled and said her goodbyes, hugging me tightly before her and Hazel went off to their station. And I was, once again, alone and bored out of my processors. I didn't have my check up with Ratchet until a few more hours, and I knew he was currently busy trying to put Jackie back together. Turns out, Sunstreaker was right on his claim that Wheeljack was a "walking explosion waiting to happen". _Huh, go figure._

I threw away my cereal, before fizzling out of my human form and awakening again in my alte mode. I felt my spark (and the sparkling) thrum happily as my deep engine gunned to life, before transforming up into my bi-pedal form. It won't be long until I wouldn't be able to transform for a while, especially with how fast the sparkling was developing and all.

I had waved a hello to Mirage, Bluestreak, and Hound, who were all lounging in the Autobot Hangar. I didn't stick around though; I had decided there was somebot I wanted to visit. Now would be best, since Sunstreaker and the others weren't here to talk me out of it. I made my way down the long halls, crossing the courtyard, and past the weapons Hangar before I finally reached my destination.

The brigs.

I typed in the passcode, and watched as the heavy doors slid open quietly, displaying the rows of cells, illuminated by the purple energon bars. I already knew where to go, and turned to the first cell on the right to find the black and white mech sitting there idly. His ruby optics onlined again, I somehow always managed to catch him while he was recharging.

"Sorry," I chuckled softly, "I can come back later if you want to finish."

"That won't be necessary, I wasn't recharging anyways," Barricade replied, sitting up straighter on the small berth.

"You weren't?" I raised an optic ridge in confusion, "Then what were you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Huh?"

"Yes, the practice of contemplation in silence-"

"Yeah, I mean, I know what it _is_. I was just surprised you would do something like that." I explained.

Barricade shrugged, "There isn't much else to do."

"I feel you there," I mumbled, subspacing the small energon cube I've been carrying around. I carefully pushed through the bars, and Barricade took it gratefully. We sat in silence as Barricade drank about a third of the cube, before he subspaced it.

"So," I started off, placing my servos on my knee-plates, "First things first, we got to change your optic color."

"Did you get the serum?" Cade asked. He was referring to the serum that Ratchet kept, a chemical substance that changed Cybertronian's natural optic color, it was kind of like the equivalent of a human dyeing their hair...except, it's like their dyeing their eyes. I only knew about this because they had wanted me to change my optics to their brilliant shade of Autobot blue.

I had to deny them though...of course, I was an Autobot for _life_ , no doubt, but my green optics was the only thing left I had of my past. Even if I was never really a human, and my destiny was always to become a Cybertronian and save the world and all, I still couldn't just forget all the memories from my human life...or my parents. My mom always talked about how beautiful my eyes were, and I guess...I just wanted to keep that part of me. Besides, I had no idea bots could have optics colors other than red or blue for a while. _Well, then again..there was Neutrals._

I sighed, "No, I couldn't. Ratchet's been piecing Wheeljack back together all morning, so he had to move my appointment. I won't be able to get it until later."

Barricade nodded, although I could see how disappointed he was. I was too, I really wanted to get him out of there, but the Autobots have been so swamped with the whole _'Cybertronian relics suddenly appearing on Earth'_ thing that they had to move back Barricade's defection process. So essentially, he was just sitting here doing nothing, wasting away like I was. Except, at least I didn't have to sit in a maddening cage all day, waiting for my next energon. And I hated the way it was, I really did. I just wished the others could see what I saw in him. What _Primus_ saw for him.

"When is your mate returning?" Barricade asked, breaking the silence that settled between us.

"In a few days," I answered, before putting a hand to my chassis, sighing softly, "A _long_ few days."

"I thought you would be reveling in your freedom from his protectiveness," Barricade said, and I could sense the teasing edge to his tone.

"Yeah, I thought I would...but, turns out, I kind of miss it." I said, staring up at the ceiling in thought, "Huh...what would that be classified as? Stockholm Syndrome?"

"You sure are different from all the other Primes I've met." He said, the amusement clear in his tone, as he shifted on the berth.

I raised an optic ridge skeptically, "Just how many Primes have you met?"

"Three."

"Damn, you're old."

He chuckled, "Four, if we're counting you."

My optics widened, "Holy crap! Who were they?"

"Well, there's Optimus, and then Sentinel Prime, the one before him, there was also Jetfire from the battle of Egypt, and then there's you."

I nodded thoughtfully, "That sounds pretty cool. What would you do if you were a Prime?"

The black and white mech snorted, "I wouldn't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Too much responsibility. And besides, my spark is not pure enough to carry the Matrix of Leadership." He murmured, looking off at something in the distance. I could sense that his processors were somewhere else right now, probably reflecting on a past memory, but I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I opened my mouth to say something else, only to be interrupted by a comm.

 **Macey to Ratchet. Do you copy?** The medic's gruff voice filled my helm.

I pressed two fingers to my helm, **Yeah, I copy. What's up, doc?**

 **Haha very funny,** He said, sounding not amused at all. Oh well, at least he got the reference, **Anyway, I just finished surgery on Jackie. You're up next so get your aft down here.**

 **Okay, doc.** I said, before ending the comm, I looked up at the black and white mech with regret, "Sorry Cade, Ratchet needs me in the Med bay."

Barricade nodded, "It's alright, I'll be fine by myself."

"You shouldn't have to be by yourself," I said softly, "Especially when you're doing the right thing."

He looked away again, "Go ahead, take care of yourself and that sparkling."

I nodded, feeling the sparkling's spark flutter in my chassis. The sparkling was feeling something again, I could tell from the sudden and almost foreign consciousness that felt like it had been awaken inside my helm. I smiled warmly, giving my chassis an affectionate rub, right over the sparkling.

"Let's go to Uncle Grumpy Medic, Sparky." I teased.

"Sparky?" Barricade repeated, raising an optical ridge.

"Yeah, I don't have a designation in mind yet, so I just stick to Sparky." I explained.

Barricade crinkled his olfactory sensor, and I chuckled again before bidding him a goodbye, and made my way to the Med Bay. Once I had gotten there, I had smiled at Jolt, and he directed me over to a berth. Ratchet came in not long after.

"Okay, it's been a couple of weeks...is it too soon to ask if the sparkling's gonna be a mech or femme?" I asked, because I was eager. Besides, how would I know how to decorate the room?

"Still too soon," Ratchet answered, placing that strange cold device against my chassis as I laid down. I did the breathing exercises like he instructed me to, before Ratchet went to write something else down, and his facial expression changed, "That's...odd."

 _Oh no._ I felt my spark pick up in slight panic, automatically locating the second one within me, and only relaxed slightly when I could feel it pulsing. I looked up at him, "What? What's odd?"

"Nothing too serious," He assured me quickly, and I felt like I could finally breathe again. "It's just that...I think the device has read wrong, because it is picking up on another spark signature."

"Um...well, isn't that because I'm pregnant?" I asked slowly.

"No Macey," Ratchet shook his helm, "I can only sense _one_. But the machine reads _two_."

I stared at the Autobot medic, before blinking slowly, "You're losing me, doc."

"Well, this could only mean one of two things," He went on to explain, walking away from me and towards his holo-display, his digits danced across the keys for a moment, "Either the machine had somehow read the spark signatures wrong, or the spark had split itself in half while in the gestation chamber."

"And that would mean?" I asked, the nervousness building up inside me again. I didn't like suspense, especially if it had to do with my sparkling.

Ratchet turned around, "Well, that would mean that you wouldn't be having just _one_ sparkling then."

My optics widened, and if it could, I'm sure my mouth would drop to the ground. Jolt had stopped cleaning the counter, and looked up at me with the same shocked expression. In fact, the only one who wasn't staring at me wide-opticked and slack-jawed was Wheeljack, but that was because he was in stasis. I'm sure if I wasn't myself, I'd be gaping at me too.

Because if what Ratchet was saying was true, then that meant I'd be having...

"Twins," I muttered softly. "I'm...I'm having twins?"

"It appears so." Ratchet nodded.

 _Oh the irony._

I let out a breathy chuckle, still in shock over the new news, "Sunstreaker's gonna lose his processors."

* * *

 **Haha, he sure will. I love this fic so much. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I had a bit of writer's block and I also had so. Many. School. _Projects_. Thanks for reading y'all, make sure to review!**


	22. Dreams and Defections

**Guess who's back? *grins***

Chapter 22: Dreams and Defections

 _~ Becca's POV ~_

I shot up on the bed with a jolt again, my eyes snapping open as I took deep breaths. It took me a few seconds to calm myself down, and remind myself that I was in my room. This was the third time, I kept having this scary, apocalyptic dreams of Cybertronians destroying everything around me. Now, I was starting to get worried. At first I told myself that it was stemming from my fear of Decepticons, from the trauma I suffered when I was captured. And I would've been able to convince myself...if it wasn't for the fact that the leader of these killer robots had blue optics.

That threw me off.

But I put my strange dreams to the side, and pulled myself out of bed. I took a shower, scrubbed my shortened hair, and changed into my uniform. I was in the middle of parting my hair when my phone buzzed on my bed, and I turned around to pick it up. It was Macey.

"Hello?" I asked, nudging it in my shoulder, and kept combing.

 _"BECCA!"_ I hissed, nearly dropping the phone. _Why the frag would she scream that?_

"Really Macey," I groaned, "Now I'm going to go deaf in one ear."

 _"Oh, whoops sorry! Forgot to adjust my volume..."_ She muttered, and I relaxed as her voice went down a couple of notches, _"But serious Becs, there is something I have to tell you. Where are you?"_

"In my room." I answered, raising an eyebrow, "Why? What is it?"

 _"It has to be in person-er, holoform. Whatever."_ She mumbled.

Now, I was really intrigued, "Alright, meet you outside the cafeteria then?"

 _"Got'cha."_

She ended the call, and I finished doing my hair before grabbing everything I needed and heading out.

 _~ Macey's POV ~_

My holoform's thumbs were twiddling as I leaned against the wall outside of the cafeteria. My processors was still whirling from Ratchet's discovery, and the shock was just now leaving my system. _I can't believe I'm having twins. I can't believe I'm having twins. I can't be-_

"Macey?!" I heard the excited gasp of Becca's voice, and turned to look up at her. She was smiling so hard, "Oh my gosh! You're starting to _show_!"

 _What?_

I looked down at my holoform's torso, and felt my eye twitch at the sight of the small, almost barely noticeable baby bump forming. _Holy Frag this is really happening._ I rubbed my stomach.

"So what was so urgent you had to tell me in person?" Becca questioned.

"Well," I said, pausing to take a deep breath, "I just got back from my appointment with Ratchet. And he said I'm not having one sparkling."

Becca's features scrunched up in confusion for a moment, before slowly, her face started contorting to a look of realization. And then shock as her eyes widened and her jaw fell open like a gaping fish out of water. "Oh my Primus! You're having _twins_?!"

I nodded frantically, "Yeah, I am!"

She started cracking up, "What are the odds, huh? You're bonded with a mech that has a twin, and now you're having twins of your own."

"Yeah, I know. Primus has a great sense of humor," I muttered, but couldn't help the smile that came to my face at the thought. I rubbed my stomach affectionately, "Guess we'll have to ask Jackie to build two cribs, huh?"

"This is so exciting!" Becca clasped her hands together ecstatically, "I'm gonna be a god-mother to two kids!"

 _"Sparklings."_ I corrected.

She waved me off, "Never mind the terminology. Have you told Sunstreaker yet?"

"Actually," I said, "I was gonna decide that next. He's not in the States, and I don't know if I should tell him over the comms or wait to tell him in person."

Becca sighed, "Oh Macey! Haven't you learned anything from the last time? Just tell him!"

"Okay, Okay." I said, calming her down while feeling for him in our bond, I could feel his response almost instantly. I soaked up his love and affection for me, and also his wordless question of my safety.

 **Sunny,** I ended up switching to comms, **Guess what ol Ratch told me today in the Med Bay?**

 **What did he say?** He asked curiously, with just the slightest bit of wariness.

 **There's gonna be another set of Terror Twins around here.**

It was silent, and then, _**What?!**_

 **Yup,** I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it, **Ratchet reported that the spark split in half while in the gestation chambers. They're split-sparks, Sunny. Just like you and that silver menace.**

The emotions that flooded into the bond were different now. First it was pure shock, and then acceptance as feelings of happiness and wonder fled the bond. He was thinking about the sparklings, and how happy they were gonna make him knowing that they were gonna grow up with us. Knowing that they were gonna have a special bond with each other as well. I smiled at his thoughts and feelings, realizing that this pregnancy was going to be all the more significant for Sunstreaker...and for me. We were starting a new chapter in our lives, we were gonna be _parents._

 **We'll talk more when you get back here,** I said softly, sensing that he was still filled with too many emotions to communicate properly, **Alright Sunny?**

 **We will.** He agreed, **I love you Macey.**

My spark fluttered in my chest at the thought, and my grin became wider. **I love you too, Sunstreaker.**

"What did he say?" Becca asked. I almost forgot that I was standing in the hallway outside of the cafeteria, my mind too swept away with emotions.

"He's really happy." I answered honestly.

Becca squealed again, "Oh, so am I! This is so great, you guys are so _cute_! I can't wait for them to get here!"

I chuckled softly, "Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer. I still have two months left before anything happens." I checked the time that was displayed against the wall in large, blocky red letters, "I should get going, I managed to talk Prowl into letting me do patrol rounds. My shift starts soon."

Becca shot me a knowing look, "Miss Price, don't you dare work yourself too hard."

I gave her a toothy grin, "I won't, Miss Anniston."

We pulled in for a warm embrace, before we parted aways down the hall. My holoform dissolved as I felt my conscious return to my real form, which was my bi-pedal mode since Ratchet strictly prohibited me transforming into my alte-mode for obvious reasons. I blinked as I felt my whole consciousness come back to me, before heading out towards the courtyard to start my shift.

 _~ Later on that day ~_

"Split-Sparks, eh?" Perceptor murmured as he wrote down quick notes on the large white board in front of us.

I realized, that this was the first time I've been in Jackie's lab since they switched bases, and boy was it big. It was a glossy, white building with fluorescent lights hanging overhead that reminded me of Ratchet's med bay. But the similarities ended there; instead of there being long berths and medical equipment set up everywhere with an enormous holo-screen, it was filled with strange machines and two large work tables filled with all types of chemicals, tinkered weapons and devices, and what looked like various pieces of armor everywhere. Despite the amount og things going on everywhere, it was well-organized.

Well, except for maybe the far right side of the lab which had been tinged black from a recent explosion.

I nodded, as I watched the apprentice work on a small, dark, circular object that looked like a wristband. Except for the fact that it generated a low, humming sound and periodically flashed off an orange light, "Yep. The irony isn't lost on anyone. So, when do you think you guys could start constructing a crib? I was thinking, since there's two, maybe like a bunk-bed crib."

Percy stopped what he was tinkering on to look up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Bunk-bed crib?" He repeated.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's like two berths, but one is put on top of the other so that two people can sleep on one berth. You feel me?"

He didn't look at all convinced. "Not really."

I sighed, "Just look it up on the internet, you'll understand."

"Right," The red and blue mech nodded. His color scheme and build kinda reminded me of Optimus in a way, "I'll definitely use that for reference."

"Perfect," I nodded, "Oh, hows Jackie by the way?"

"Wheeljack is fine but Dr. Ratchet wants him on berth-rest still. He should be able to return to work by the end of the week." He answered.

"Not surprised. You know, with the amount of times Wheeljack's managed to blow himself sky high, and survive it, I'm starting to think _he's_ the real Primus incarnate." I joked.

Percy gave a wry grin. "That's one way of thinking about it."

I nodded, standing up from my place on a metal stool, "Well, it was nice talking to you. But I should probably get out of here before Sunstreaker gets back, he'll lose his processors if he found out I came here. Oh and by the way, mind keeping this meeting secret?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I left the laboratory and made my way back to the regular halls of the base. I was hanging out in the courtyard with a couple of the other femmes. I didn't really had much of a chance to get to know them when I first arrived here, considering the fact that Becca was kidnapped and then the pregnancy, but now that I was hanging out with Arcee and her sisters, I found myself liking them.

"So how'd golden boy take it when you told him the news?" A lime green femme, named Moonracer asked me.

I chuckled at the nickname. _Golden boy, hmm I'll put that in my arsenal tank for nicknames to annoy Sunstreaker._ "He took it pretty well actually, way better than he took the news of me telling him I was sparked."

She laughed, along with Arcee. "Wow," She said, "I still can't believe it. He's changed so much since the last time I've seen him."

I raised an optic ridge, "When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Way before the war had destroyed our planet," She explained, "We were stationed together back on Cybertron. I was good friends with Sideswipe, and after a while he got used to me by association. He opened up to me a little bit then," She said, a look in her optics that hinted there was more to their relationship than she was letting on. And I couldn't help the sharp jealousy that stung my chassis, "But he wasn't like this. I didn't think he would ever break out that shell, but I guess you did it."

 _Yeah, I did. That's why he's with me._ The jealous thought passed through my mind, before I pushed it away. There was no reason to feel that way, Sunstreaker was with me and loved me deeply. Besides, I'm having his sparklings. Whatever happened between him and Moonracer was in the past.

"Miss Price." Optimus formally greeted, walking up to us and the sister's stood taller. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Uh..sure." I said, wondering what I'd done in the last 12 hours for him to come find me. I followed him out and was surprised when he lead me through the base and towards the basement where the brigs were. I was even more surprised to see Prowl and Jazz waiting there, a blaster in Jazz's while hand cuffs were in Prowl's. With narrowed optics, I turned on Optimus immediately.

"What's going on?"

"You'll be pleased to know that we have finally started Barricade's defection process," The Prime explained calmly. He looked up and nodded at Prowl, "Will you?"

The black and white disappeared behind the walls to the brigs, coming back with the similar black and white mech in hand cuffs. It still sucked that he was in hand cuffs, but my spark fluttered happily seeing him out of the brig. But what really shocked me were the soft, white neutral color of his optics.

I gave him a nod, with a small smile, "White looks good on you, Cade."

He shot me a wry smile, "Doesn't it?"

"Since you were very adamant about his defection process, I only see that it is fair, you were the one assigned to look over him." Optimus explained.

I nodded without hesitation, "Of course I'll do it. Where will he sleep?"

"For now, in one of the storage rooms we cleared out," Prowl answered. "He will be put on low-ranking jobs, and _must_ wear this tracking device at _all_ times in order to remain outside of the brigs." He said, bringing out a small, black band. I realized that was the device Percy was working on in the lab. My spark burned at the thought, and I felt my lip-plates twisting into a frown.

"I accept." Barricade said lowly with a nod.

Prowl seemed to look hesitant, before unlocking the cuffs and putting on the tracker.

"Very well then," Optimus rumbled, "Jazz will escort you to your-"

"I'll come too." I chimed in, not really caring for their reactions because I was going no matter what they said. I followed Jazz, who held the blaster to Cade's back, as we walked the halls of the basement. It was dim, and cold down here. "Jazz, do you really think the blaster is necessary?" I complained.

"Ya, Optimus's orders." He responded.

I shook my head in disappointment. _How was Cade supposed to start fitting in when they continued to treat him like a Con? He's been a Neutral for months now._ But I let the thought go as I started to converse with Cade.

"So, I found out I'm having twins today."

Barricade glanced up quickly, "Are you?"

I grinned, "Yup. And no, it wasn't planned to be like that."

"I guess another congratulations is in order. Have you figured out their genders?" He wondered.

I shook my helm, "Still too early, according to Ratchet. But...I'm not sure if I wanna know anymore, maybe I'll just be cliche and let it surprise me."

He raised an optic ridge, "I thought you were insistent on knowing to decorate the room?"

"Oh yeah," I said thoughtfully, "I almost forgot about that."

Jazz mad a noise, and I guess that meant we've made it to his room. I gave him one last rueful look, "Sorry it took so long for you to get out of there. I would've been more on their afts for your release, but then _this_ happened." I said, gesturing towards my chest.

Barricade shook his helm, "No need for an apology. You've protested long enough for me, and for that, I will always be grateful."

The door swished open, and Barricade walked in, before the door shut behind him. I stood there for a moment, before turning to Jazz.

"Ya really havin' twins?" Jazz questioned.

I nodded, "Really, really."

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. But I hope you guys liked it, Cade is finally out of the brigs yaaaaay.**


End file.
